Klaroline Drabbles & One-Shots
by winchestersauce
Summary: A collection of Klaroline fanfics based around both The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Rated T for now, but may change to M for future chapters.
1. Humanity

She ran as fast as she could through the forest, needing to get away from him. She didn't know how long she had been running for, but Caroline knew that if she stopped, he would catch her and kill her. As a human, Tyler wouldn't do such a thing, but as a werewolf, he had a natural instinct to kill her. Caroline had been hunting until the tables were turned and she became the prey instead of the predator.

She could hear him getting closer with every passing second, but didn't realise the extent of how close he was until she hit the ground from the force of the sudden weight that was thrown onto her back. She turned around to find Tyler holding her down to the ground in his wolf form, snarling at her. She pushed him off and quickly scrambled to get back up but Tyler knocked her down again.

"Tyler! It's me. It's Caroline! Stop! Please!" she said frantically. Since first becoming a vampire, she hadn't been scared of much apart from death itself. A fear of wood and fire had become part of that, knowing they were two of the only few things that could kill her, along with a fear of losing her daylight ring. However, after Alaric, Elena and Damon returned with news that a werewolf bite could kill a vampire as well, that had caused obvious complications with her relationship with Tyler.

Tyler didn't listen – he was too far gone, completely taken over by his wolf form. She tried to push him off again, but he was too strong.

"Tyler! Please!"

But it was too late. As she struggled against his strength, he snapped at her and his teeth sunk into her shoulder. She screamed out, feeling the werewolf venom enter and spread through her body, the poison causing pain to shoot through her shoulder.

Then Tyler released her – no, he was pulled off of her. She heard several growls and a flash of someone throwing Tyler into a nearby tree. The next thing she knew, someone had picked her up into their arms and was being taken away from the forest. Tired from her efforts and the pain running through her body, she closed her eyes and went limp in her rescuers arms.

* * *

><p>When she returned back to consciousness, she was lying in a bed, but it wasn't hers. She didn't recognise the room at all. She sat up slowly, the pain in her shoulder coming back and reminding her what happened earlier. She was still wearing her clothes from when it happened, but she noticed a clean set of clothes on the end of the bed, folded neatly. A yellow silk top and a pair of demin jeans sat there. Definitely not her clothes. She put them on anyway, wanting to feel somewhat clean by getting out of her dirt-covered ones, and felt the softness of the silk on her fair skin.<p>

Once changed, her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped out of the room into a large corridor that lead to several other rooms and ended with a large classic staircase on the other end. She went down stairs and ended up in the lobby, a room that looked all too familiar. She remembered the ballroom just to the right all too well. That's where she had danced with _him, _in the dress and wearing the bracelet _he_ had given her. She didn't know how long she stood in the doorway of the ballroom for, just thinking about that night. He had shown her a part of himself that was vulnerable; he had opened up to her, and she had rejected him again and again and again. She had plenty of reasons to hate him, and he had plenty to hate her, but he didn't. Instead, he told her he fancied her, had offered to show her the world and what it had to offer. As much as she despised him, she knew he would never hurt her, and that small part of her that appreciated that slither of humanity left in him, made her believe that he truly could be saved.

"I see you are up." Said a voice from behind her that was all too familiar and broke her out of her reverie. She turned around slowly to face him, and the events of last night hit home.

"Klaus." She said and released a breath that she had been holding on to. "You saved me. Why?"

"I couldn't let anyone hurt you now, could I, sweetheart?" he said, taking several steps forward so he was right in front of her. "But you're not quite saved just yet."

He reached out and pushed the sleeve of her top down to reveal the bite mark Tyler have given her last night. It looked even worse now than what she recalled from last night, and it stung more now too. She sucked in a breath at the pain and bit her lip, more concerned over the pain than the fact that Klaus was so close to her.

Caroline looked from the wound to him and studied his expression as he examined her wound. He had a thoughtful look on his face like he was trying to work out his next move.

"So were you planning on actually helping me or did you just want to kill me yourself?" she asked, just wanting a straight forward answer instead of beating around the bush.

He looked at her and frowned. "Do you really think that low of me?" he asked, and Caroline swore she could see sadness in the depths of his eyes.

She wanted to say yes, just to see him hurt, but there was that hopeful part of her again that couldn't do that. "I don't know. Depends on what you decide to do. I'll make my mind up then."

"I've never intended on hurting you, Caroline." He said and put the sleeve of her top back onto her shoulder again. She winced in pain when the material came in contact with the wound and Klaus frowned at her reaction.

"Come." He said and gestured for her to follow him into a nearby room. She hesitated for a moment, not sure whether to bolt for the front door or to follow him, but settled for the latter. She followed him into what seemed like a family room and he gestured for her to sit down on one of the lounges. She bit her lip and did so, all the while wary of his presence. He pulled his sleeve up and sat down next to her and bit into his wrist, causing blood to flow from the fresh wound and held his wrist out to her. "Have at it, love."

Her eyes flickered from his wrist to his face and she looked away, shaking her head slightly so that her blonde curls bounced around her face. "I'm not drinking from you." She said stubbornly.

Klaus pursed his lips and brushed a blonde curl behind her ear so it wasn't blocking her face from him. She shivered under his touch, feeling shameful to admit even to herself that there was a part of her that thrived on those small moments of contact.

"My blood can make the pain go away, Caroline. The wound will be gone and you shall be healed." He said, still holding his wrist out to her. His wound was already starting to heal.

"Who's to say you won't just keep me here as a trophy once I've healed?" she said and looked at him directly with a look that had a hint of venom behind it, but only because the pain in her shoulder took another jab at her again. "Who's to say you won't hold me here against my will?"

"I won't deny I would like to do that, love. But I couldn't do that to you. A woman as gorgeous as you should be free, so let me heal you and you can go free. You have my word."

She looked at him in surprise and a small smile crept onto her lips. "Thank you." She said quietly. Gingerly, she took his wrist in her delicate hands and bit into it, his sweet blood pouring into her mouth. "There you go, sweetheart." He murmured quietly as he stroked her hair gently, and she clutched onto his arm tighter, letting the taste of his blood flood her mouth as she guiltily enjoyed him playing with her hair.

One she felt her wound close up and the pain diminish, she let go of his wrist and licked her lips clean of his blood. She looked at him for a moment, studying the expression on his face. A small smile played across his lips; a smile she realised she only ever saw when no one was around but the two of them. His gaze wasn't harsh like it usually was, making his eyes now have a soft quality to them. He didn't look tense either. He appeared more relaxed and… human. His expression was affectionate, and it was these moments that she knew it was his humanity passing through all of that evil that he appeared to have around everyone else.

"Why do you hide it? Your humanity." She asked, waiting for his expression to change. It did. He frowned at her question and swallowed.

"Because humanity is a weakness, sweetheart. It stops us from achieving what we desire."

"Well I think you could achieve even more if you let everyone see your humanity." She said gently. "You would have friends, your family would stick by your side, you could have love. You could have what every person needs and wants."

Klaus pursed his lips at her words, a look of thought washing over his handsome features. "There's only one person I love, need and want, but unfortunately I'm still considered a monster by her most of the time."

She knew he was talking about her. Caroline frowned and shook her head with a shrug. "Sometimes, yes. But I'm able to look past all that when I can see you still have your humanity hidden behind the evil image you've created for yourself, and I'm sure others can see it, too." She said, so optimistic, even towards him. "You just need to try."

He looked directly at her, taking in her expression and beauty. "Because the reason I don't connect with people is because I don't try." He said, quoting her words from the Ball when he showed her his passion – his paintings.

She nodded and looked down, remembering that whole night. Them dancing, him showing her his artwork, him promising to show her the world and what it had to offer, the nervousness he clearly felt when he tried to flirt with her and she scoffed at his attempts, even their talk outside about her love of horses.

Klaus put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up to make her look at him. "Caroline, I know I told you the only time I ever thought of being human was when I saw the hummingbird, but the truth is, I already feel human whenever I'm with you, no matter what the situation."

Caroline looked at him with a mixture of sadness and desire. She shook her head, mostly at herself. "Klaus.."

"I just wanted to thank you." He said and nodded towards the door. "You are free to go, love. I don't want to keep you and have your little army of friends come in and ruin my home because they thought I've kidnapped you."

She ignored his words about her friends and pressed her lips to his, Tyler not even crossing her mind. Klaus sat there shocked for a moment, then kissed her back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her waist as she cupped his face in her hands. After a few moments, she pulled back and he looked at her in surprise.

"Why did you–"

"I had to do that. Just once." She said, cutting him off, then looked away embarrassed. "I should probably go now."

Klaus felt a hint of sadness wash over him, not wanting her to leave, but understanding why she had to go. "I know. I understand."

They stood up from the lounge and he led her over to the front door, opening it up for her. She stepped outside and turned to look back at him, and he was surprised to see her smiling at him. "I'll see you soon, Klaus."

Caroline earned another one of those smiles he only had reserved for her. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading it guys! I would love it if you guys left reviews. It helps me know how my writing is progressing and if you guys like the stories or not. Also, if you want to request any kind of Klaroline drabbles for me to write, just send me a message and I'd love to try to write them :) Ta! xox<strong>


	2. You, me and New Orleans

**A short narrative piece based on Klaus asking Caroline to join him in New Orleans :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>'I cannot stay here much longer. New Orleans awaits its King.' He said with that devious smirk that always meant he was up to no good. 'Best to not keep the town waiting.'<p>

Caroline crossed her arms and fixed him with a steely glare. 'Then go, Klaus. Go torment people with your presence somewhere else. We would all appreciate it if you left us alone for a change.'

He picked up a paintbrush he had been using on his most recent painting and studied it, the smirk never leaving his face. 'You are a stubborn one, aren't you, love?'

She always felt the need to protest against him calling her 'love' or 'sweetheart', but she never did. She didn't see a reason to reject him further. She'd already proved her point several times over.

'Well how else am I supposed to get stuff done around here? Stubbornness helps me get it all done the way I want it. And what I want right now is for you to leave.' She countered. 'You even said yourself that you need to go back to New Orleans, so go right ahead and do that. It will bring everyone relief.'

He put the brush down and walked over to her, looking down at her. 'I never said I _had_ to go. This is simply a choice I have made, and I plan on returning to Mystic Falls at some point in time, but I don't intend on leaving this town empty handed.'

She didn't move, wanting to stand her ground. 'And what do you plan on taking away from us this time?'

His smirk grew larger. 'You.' He said and went back to the table to mix some paints. 'You see Caroline, you intrigue me, and you don't fall for my charm, which only makes me fancy you even more. I like that about you.' He said casually and put down the paints to look at her. 'Come with me to New Orleans. Be my Queen. Leave all this misery behind and abandon this small town. It has nothing to offer you, whereas I do.'

She shook her head at him in disgust. 'I'd much rather stay here with my mom and my friends, wondering where Tyler is and deal with all of this supernatural crap than go with you to New Orleans.'

He set his jaw and looked at her with a firm expression. 'You come with me and I'll stop chasing Tyler. I won't kill him. Instead, I will let him go free. But if you don't, I will scour every millimetre of this planet to find him and kill him myself. He deserves it after causing me all this trouble with my hybrids.' He exclaimed. 'Now, that sounds like a good offer to me. Pick wisely, sweetheart. This is quite literally a case of life or death.'

She swallowed at the concept to Tyler being killed by Klaus. She already despised Klaus enough, but if he killed Tyler, that would make her reach a point of hatred she had never felt before. She contemplated the offer carefully. If there was anyone on this planet that he didn't want to hurt, it would be her.

'Fine. I'll go with you. But promise me you won't hurt any of my friends. Please.'

He looked at her with a serious expression, the smirk gone from his face. 'I give you my word.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry this one was so short. I wrote it at 3am because I felt a little inspired and this is what it resulted in :) Please leave reviews so I can improve for my next few stories and because I love seeing what you guys think and have to say! If you have any Klaroline story requests that you want me to write, just send me a message and I'll try and write it up and post it :) Thanks for reading! xox<strong>


	3. Overwhelmed

**A one shot based on a little drunk night with Elena and Bonnie, followed by a few dramatic events (but I won't spoil the plot twists for you ;) ) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm going to Elena's. I'll see you tomorrow!" Caroline called out as she carried her bag and pillow out the front door and shut it behind her. She tossed her stuff into the back seat of her car and hopped in, starting up the engine. She and Bonnie were spending the night at Elena's, their usual once-a-month routine. It was one of the only things that hadn't changed in Mystic Falls since the Salvatore brothers had returned. Elena had discovered she was the doppelganger, Bonnie discovered she was from a linage of Bennett witches and Caroline had been turned into a vampire. Along with that came with the original vampires and hybrid moving into town, and that just made everything even messier. What was even worse was that her friend Stefan had gone back to his old ripper ways, but the worst part, was that the guy that made Stefan turned back into a ripper – Klaus – was in love with Caroline. Talk about complicated.<p>

Breaking out of her reverie, Caroline pulled up in Elena's driveway and turned off the engine. She grabbed her stuff from the back seat – including an extra bag containing a small stash of the night's alcohol – and rapped her fist on the door eagerly. When Elena and Bonnie answered the door, she beamed and held up the bag of drinks.

"I brought the booze!" she cooed and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Caroline said once she swallowed her mouthful of moscato before spraying it everywhere from shock. Bonnie was staring at Elena in utter shock with her mouth hanging open. "No way!"<p>

Elena shook her head and shrugged. "It kind of just happen. Something just came over me and, well, it happened."

"But this is Damon we're talking about. You kissed Damon. Something like that doesn't just happen. Even I know that. I did sleep with him first after all." Caroline said and took another drink from her moscato bottle.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Caroline, you've slept with half of the male population in Mystic Falls."

Caroline pointed a finger accusingly at her. "Hey, watch it, Bon." She said then turned back to Elena. "Anyway, back to the real topic: Screw Damon! Oh, not literally. Like, don't actually go and screw him. Well, at least not again, anyway. But I'm getting off track," she said, shaking her head to get back onto her train of thought. "You and Stefan are totally meant for each other. Damon? Um, ew! You and Stefan? Epic." She said, dragging out the 'epic' with a goofy smile on her face.

Bonnie raised a brow at Caroline. "Have you forgotten that Stefan hasn't exactly been himself since the ripper incident?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh, come on! He's getting better. He'll be back to normal in no time. Have a little faith."

Elena traced the mouth of her bottle with the tip of her finger as she bit her lip. "I don't know, Care. He's changed. I refuse to give up on him, but it just doesn't feel right any more. At least not at the moment. But enough about me," she said, perking up from her unsure moment and looked directly at Caroline. "Has Klaus left you anymore gifts lately?"

Caroline groaned at the thought and let herself fall back on the couch, her arm hanging over the edge, still holding onto the bottle. "He left a diamond necklace on my bed Thursday night wrapped up in one of those black cliché Klaus boxes with the white ribbon on it. He probably stole that one from another princess, too." She said with a large gesture that some of her moscato tipped out of the bottle. "How many times do I need to reject the guy?" she said and spilt more alcohol.

"The carpet, Care! Watch your drink!" Bonnie stressed, but Elena was too interested in the conversation.

"Well, he does _fancy you_." Elena teased and Caroline scoffed.

"I think this is a sign you've had too much to drink, Elena."

"You've both had too much." Bonnie countered with a sigh, but Caroline waved it off.

"Don't stress, Bon. It's all shits and gigs. Damon and Elena can skip off into the sunset, while Klaus and I have a big white wedding. And judging by the both of us, it will be absolutely extravagant." She said and Elena burst out laughing. "Oh! And you and Jeremy can go vampire hunting together. You with your magic juju and him with his whittling skills. Wow, you'd be an unstoppable duo! Just don't kill me or my husband. Do whatever you want to Damon, though. He deserves a million stakes up his ass."

"Care!" squealed Elena with her hands over her mouth. "He's my boyfriend!"

"And he's my ex, so I can say whatever the hell I want about him and he can't do anything about it." She said smugly.

"Well what about your boyfriend?" Elena replied.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What boyfriend? I ended it with Tyler, remember?"

"I'm talking about Klaus." Elena said, drawing out the 'L' in his name.

This earned a snort from Caroline. "He's not my boyfriend."

"I bet he wants to be, though."

"Oh please, he wants more than to just be my boyfriend."

Both Elena and Bonnie burst out laughing and Caroline pouted. Everyone found Klaus' obsession with Caroline amusing. Not Caroline, though.

"Since you two have this weird little thing going on, why don't we just give him a little call?" Elena said and snatched up Caroline's mobile phone from the table.

"Hey, give it back! And we don't have anything going on." She said defensively, but Elena was already calling him and waiting for him to pick up. Caroline contemplated using her vampire speed to snatch the phone away from Elena, but she decided not to once she stood up and found it hard to stand upright. "Elena, give it back." She whined, but it was already too late.

"Hey there, Klaus, Niklaus, Nik, whatever." She sneered then laughed as she turned the phone onto loud speaker.

"Elena?" came Klaus' voice through the phone. "What is it? Has something happened to Caroline?"

Bonnie snickered at his words, his main concern instantly Caroline. Caroline groaned.

"Well, hello to you, too. Oh, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically into the phone and Caroline yelled at Elena.

"Give it back." She said, running over to Elena, but staggering into the wall, an 'oof' sound leaving her lips as she collided with it.

"Caroline?" Klaus said through the phone, sounding concerned. They then heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "You've been drinking, haven't you? Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, did you hear that? He called you sweetheart." Elena said with a mock expression of adoration. "Oh sweetheart." She cooed and Caroline snatched the phone from her, turning the loud speaker off and putting it to her ear.

"Sorry about her. She is soooo drunk." She said into the phone.

"And you aren't? I heard you run into something."

Caroline looked over at the wall and shrugged. "I just became friends with the wall. The wall saved my fall." She said then burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I know it." She said and another laughed escaped her lips, along with the rest of the girls.

"Caroline," he said seriously from the other end of the phone. "Stop the alcohol or I'll come there and stop you myself."

"Oh, look out. It's the fun police. Besides, you don't even know where I am. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to tell you I'm at Elena's house?" she said and put her hands on her hips, not realising she just told him.

"Of course not." He said and she sensed his sarcasm. "I've got to go, love. I'm in the middle of a painting and my paints are drying up."

"Ooooh, what are you painting?" she said grinning and flopped back down on the couch, forgetting Elena and Bonnie were still there watching. "Do tell."

"I'm painting you." He replied, and she could hear the gentleness in his voice so easily, she didn't even have to be sober to sense the affection he felt for her in his voice.

She smiled and giggled. "You know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. But by all means, please keep trying. I enjoy seeing you try." She said and lowered her voice to a whisper. "And I secretly like the gifts, but I never told you that."

She heard him chuckle. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

"Alright. Goodbye." She sighed and hung up. She turned back to Elena and Bonnie who were looking at her with smirks on their faces, but Bonnie instantly hid hers, going back to being serious again. Elena, however, pointed a finger at her and said. "You totally have the hots for him!"

Caroline went bright red and grabbed a pillow and threw it at Elena. "Shut up!"

The pillow missed Elena and hit Bonnie instead, earning her an insult about her aim, but she was too busy looking at the several missed calls from her mom she had received while on the phone to Klaus. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't call her mom now. She'd know she was drunk and would come pick her up straight away. She put her phone down and picked up her bottle, taking another swig.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the next afternoon curled up in Elena's bed with both Elena and Bonnie. The first thing she registered when she sat up was the dizziness of her throbbing head. <em>Ugh, hangover<em>. She slowly made her way out of the room quietly to not wake the girls and headed down stairs to the kitchen where she found Jenna and Jeremy having lunch.

"Hey." She mumbled and plonked herself down into one of the bar stools.

"Long night?" Jeremy laughed and it made her head throb even more. Caroline nodded, not even wanting to talk.

Jenna passed her a bowl filled with cereal and a spoon so she could eat. "I remember when I used to have nights like that with my girlfriends. Nearly every week too. Now I'm stuck being the authority figure, especially for you." Jenna said, pointing a finger at Jeremy.

Jeremy put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm not that bad anymore."

"Yeah, not anymore."

"Can I have a Panadol?" Caroline interrupted and Jenna got her one and a glass of water to take it. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Once she felt it was easier to walk around later that day without worrying about her throbbing head, she said goodbye to the girls and headed back home. She retrieved her stuff from the back seat and headed inside, ditching her stuff in the hall. "Mom, I'm home." She called, but no answer came. Liz was probably still on duty.<p>

Caroline took her bags and pillow up to her room and unpack her things and tossed her pillow onto her bed. Feeling hungry, she headed down to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. On the floor in the middle of the kitchen in a pool of crimson blood was her mother.

"Mom? Mom! Oh my god, mom, no!" she said in terror and rushed over to her mother's side. She turned Liz onto her side and brushed her hair out of her face, revealing the gash on her head from where she obviously hit the floor. But it wasn't the wound on her head that would have killed her. There were bite marks on her mothers neck. It looked like an animal attack, but Caroline knew better. Vampire.

"But you were on vervain. You drank vervain!" Caroline cried, then noticed the bloodied patch on her mother's shirt over her chest. She had been stabbed in the heart.

Out of habit, Caroline bit into her own wrist, causing a fresh wound to open and put it to her mother's mouth. "You need to drink. Drink mom, drink. You need to get better." She cried and shook her head when Liz didn't respond. "I need you, mom. You can't go, too. I love you." She said, the tears and her emotions overwhelming her.

She dropped her arm to her side and ran towards her phone and called the first person she could think of.

After two rings, he picked up. "Need to complain to someone about your hangover, love?"

"My mom's dead." She sobbed into the phone, the sobs making her body tremble.

"Where are you?" his voice had gone completely serious.

"I-I'm home." She sniffled, then started coughing. "She won't drink, Klaus. She's not breathing. She's dead."

"I'm coming now, sweetheart. Don't move. I'm coming." He said and she could hear a door close and an engine start on his end of the phone. He was already on his way.

"Don't hang up. Please. I need you." She begged between sobs.

"I won't. I give you my word."

* * *

><p>Klaus arrived within five minutes, most likely having sped the entire way there, and threw the front door open, already having been invited inside previously – not that it mattered anymore with Liz dead. He found Caroline on her knees in the kitchen, her face streaked with tears, bawling over her mother's body.<p>

"Caroline." He said gently and pulled her away from her mother's body and into his arms. He stroked her hair as she clutched onto him, sobbing into his shirt. "Quiet, love. Shh."

"She can't be dead." She wailed. "I need her. I love her. She can't be gone. Not after my dad… She can't be gone!" Her emotions were overwhelming her and she started hyperventilating.

Klaus held her tighter, afraid that she would go over the edge. "Caroline, shh. Calm down. It's alright. It's going to be OK. Your emotions are heightened, so this grief of yours feels worse than what it actually is. Quiet. It's going to be alright." He said soothingly but still with enough strength behind his voice.

She shook her head and her body trembled violently. "No! I can't! It hurts so much. I can't do this." She cried, then her voice lowered to a whisper. "I want it to go away. I want to turn it all off."

Klaus tensed at her words. She wanted to flick the switch; turn off her humanity. He couldn't let her do that. Not when the only thing she valued about herself was her humanity. He couldn't let her lose herself, especially since she was the only one that was able to see hope for him yet, that his humanity was still there somewhere. He had to help her, and he would.

"You don't want to do that, love. Don't do it. You don't want to end up like Mikael or Katerina or Damon or… or myself. You don't want that, and I don't want that for you. No one wants that for you." He protested as calmly as he could. Sounding desperate would just make her want to turn off the humanity switch even more.

"You're wrong. I do want to." She said, mumbling into his chest. "Would you still love me if I did? If I turned it all off?" she whispered quietly. Klaus sat there for a moment, stunned by her words. How could he answer that without giving her a reason to go ahead and do it? He chose his words carefully.

"I will love you no matter what, Caroline. But I love you for who you are right now. You wouldn't be yourself without your humanity, sweetheart. That passion that burns inside of you and that determination that you have and your kind heart, it would be gone. They're some of the things I love about you. Don't let them go."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, her not responding and him worrying what her choice would be. After a while, she spoke.

"But Klaus, you said you would still love me." She said, sounding scarily calm after what he'd just witnessed.

"I did say that, yes, but I'd much rather you kept your humanity, love. It's what makes you who you are."

She stood up and looked down at her mother's body, no expression whatsoever registering on her face. She appeared as if she didn't even care anymore. She put a hand on her hip and looked from her limp mother to Klaus and pouted. "Well that's just too bad, because it's too late now, _sweetheart_."

Klaus' mouth fell open at her change in mood and stood up. She'd done it. She'd turned off her humanity. "Caroline, listen to me. You don't–"

"No, you listen to me, hot stuff." She interrupted him. He would have said something snarky in return at her 'hot stuff' comment if it wasn't for the current situation. "I know what I want, and right now, I want to get out of this pathetic excuse of a house and get something to eat. I'm hungry and she's full of vervain and not exactly lively." She said, nodding towards Liz's dead body. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat, then I'm going to get my revenge on Damon for using me as his personal blood bag when I was human, and kill Katherine for killing me."

Klaus grabbed hold of her wrist to keep her from leaving. "Caroline, listen to me._ Please_. Turn it back on."

She pulled her arm from his grip and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Maybe another day, sweetheart. Try to convince me." She said seductively and drew her index finger along his chest as she walked past him. "Later." She said with a wink and strutted out of the kitchen.

Klaus looked between the door she walked out of and her dead mother's body and he pursed his lips. He never thought this would happen to her. Never in his wildest dreams. _What have you gotten yourself into, love?_

She never gave up on him finding his humanity, so he would do the same for her. "I won't give up on you, love. I give you my word."

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, what did you think about the little surprise at the end? I like a little twist every now and then :) Let me know your thoughts and such in reviews! If you have any story requests, just send me a message and I'll be happy to write it up! Ta ta for now! xox<strong>


	4. What They Wanted

**So this one is based after the 100th episode (Did everyone fangirl and squeal like I did during that episode?!) I've been thinking that I might write another chapter connected to this one. Let me know if you want another chapter after this one in reviews :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since she had last seen him, but for her, going one day without hearing his accented voice was too much. He had come and gone from Mystic Falls, and because of that, she had learnt that she wanted him to stay. But after the promise he had made to her before he left, Caroline knew he wouldn't come back. Klaus wasn't one to break his word, and this was the first time Caroline wished he would.<p>

"I'll go. I'll go and never come back. You will never see me again." He had said.

She had replied with "Okay" and regretted agreeing to that the instant he left.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in her room on the edge of her bed, her mind reeling. Her friends knew what had happened; she had told Elena, but then Tyler overheard them and started drunkly accusing her of sleeping with his nemesis – which was the truth – until Stefan interfered and ended the vicious drunk attitude Tyler had developed with a punch to his face.<p>

She pursed her lips at the thought of Tyler and grabbed a bag, shoving clothes into it. If none of her friends apart from Stefan and Elena could accept what she had done, then there was no point in waiting around for the rest of the supernatural-aware population of Mystic Falls to judge her as well. She knew where Klaus was and she wanted to see him again more than anything – more than she wanted to hear Tyler's name. She finished packing her bag and left the Forbes' house.

It was a long car ride there, but the closer she got every minute, she knew it was worth it. Just to see his face, to hear his accented voice say her name, to look at his beautiful eyes, just to be near him kept her driving towards New Orleans.

* * *

><p>After several hours more, she had arrived in New Orleans by nightfall, and parked her car in the Square. She got out and looked around the crowd, and she knew that this town was populated by the supernatural. There were vampires everywhere, and if she looked hard enough, she could see a handful of witches wandering through the crowd cautiously. From nearly every building, there was jazz pouring out of the doors and windows with people dancing as they walked in and out. The city was alive with music and all its citizens. Caroline noticed, when she took another look, that there were no werewolves, but she was still able to pick up the scent of them. As she walked through the crowd, a man turned to assess the new arrival to town and she saw him lick his lips at the sight of her. She stared at him for a moment, then flashed her fangs at him to prove a point that she wasn't just some blonde doll. The guy grinned at her and spoke.<p>

"Hey gorgeous. The name's Thierry. Never seen you around here before. What's brought you to New Orleans?"

She rolled her eyes and cut straight to the point. "Can you tell me where Klaus Mikaelson is?"

Thierry scowled at Klaus' name, but pointed past the crowd towards a building on the other side of the Square.

"He's in that building over there, ruling his kingdom." He said bitterly.

"Thanks." She said, not giving him a second glance before taking off.

She reached the building and didn't even bother knocking, instead just walking straight in.

"Klaus? Klaus? Are you here?" she called and looked around the foyer. She huffed. "I swear to God, if I came all the way here to find out that you're just ignoring me, then I'm going to be so–"

"Hello, love."

She turned around to find him standing in the doorway behind her with a smirk on his handsome face. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, the necklace he always wore hanging around his neck. It was evident that he hadn't shaved recently, the stubble clearly visible on his face. Not that she cared. He looked good with it.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you, love?"

She scoffed at his words. "Oh, please. We all know how boring Mystic Falls is."

"Let's be honest here, sweetheart. That's not why you're here."

"Fine!" she snapped. "I'm here because I hated knowing I was never going to see you again. I hated it, but now I'm thinking that maybe I should have stayed in Mystic Falls after all." She said and headed for the door.

Before she could reach the door, Klaus was standing in front of it, blocking her way.

"Let me out." She said dryly, noting how close they were.

"So you just came all the way here just to have a four second argument with me, then leave? Love, you really need to work out what you want."

"I want to get out of here." She said and tried to push past him, but he just caught hold of her wrist instead and pulled her closer so their noses were nearly touching.

"Is that_ really_ what you want, sweetheart?"

She gulped at the husky tone of his voice as he spoke the words, finding it hard to break eye contact. She could feel his cool breath on her face and she bit down on her bottom lip, lost for words, the tension too strong to break off of. Her natural instinct when she didn't know what to do or say would be to blurt out something like '_I want you_,' but she wasn't in the mood for him to tease her for saying something so cheesy like it was from a horrible old film.

When she didn't respond, he smirked triumphantly.

"I didn't think so."

"Well then, congratulations on establishing that. I missed you. I couldn't stand not seeing you for another day. I've been wanting you to break your promise and go back to Mystic Falls because yes, I am seriously attracted to you and I can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I saw you." She said and let out a breathy sigh, her face flushed. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The corners of Klaus' lips turned up into that smirk he always had when he felt triumphant.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, sweetheart."

She felt her face go red, but she kept up the attitude to cover it up. "Once again, congratulations. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go sort out accommodation for while I'm here." She said, stepped around him and headed for the door once again. To no surprise, he grabbed hold of her wrist again and stopped her.

"You can stay here, Caroline." He said, and she noticed his triumphant expression had turned into a genuine one. "I'll put the invitation out there that I would love to have the pleasure of you staying with me in my bedroom, but I already know your answer to that," she rolled her eyes at his comment as he continued. "However, we have plenty of spare rooms for you to pick from."

She contemplated what to do for a moment, weighing up the offer. "That would be nice, thank you." She said and stepped forward to press her lip lightly to his for a moment. Once she pulled away, his blue eyes shone as he looked down at her and he smirked.

"By all means, love, allow me to show you to your room."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Let me know in reviews because I love hearing from you guys and it makes me worried that my writing might not be interesting when I don't hear from any of you (pretty please? haha) I've been thinking of writing a next chapter for this one. What do you guys think? Yes? No? Let me know! :)<strong>


	5. What They Wanted II

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 2 of _What They Wanted_. This has probably been one of my most in-demand fan fictions so far and I can not tell you all how much I love the fact that you are all loving this story as much as me! Thank you so much for the positive reviews; they really motivate me to update sooner :) This chapter is a bit short, but I really felt like leaving you all with a cliff-hanger (the influence of Cassie Clare, Veronica Roth, Rick Riordan, etc and their love of cliff-hangers have turned me into an evil scheming writer just like them haha). I'll try to update ASAP, but it might be a little bit of time between each update because I have a lot of work to do for my studies (I procrastinated with studying for my test today because I wanted to write this chapter haha). Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <em>Because of You<em>**

Caroline woke from her slumber the next morning in the large room in the Mikaelson's house in New Orleans, and the knowledge of it hit home again. She wasn't in Mystic Falls, she was in New Orleans in the same house as Klaus. She sat up in the king size bed that would have been big enough to comfortably fit four people, and looked around the room wearily. Her duffle bag still sat where she left it on a plush chair on the other end of the room, the rest of the room untouched by her or her belongings. She leaned back against the bed head and thought about the current situation she was in again and sighed. Maybe it was a mistake going to New Orleans to find Klaus, but it's not like she had it any easier back home in Mystic Falls. Tyler kept fuming about her sleeping with his enemy, but he didn't have the right to have a say in her love life. He was the one that broke it off with her.

She climbed out of bed, knowing she couldn't hide from Klaus in this room forever, and quickly showered in the ensuite bathroom. Once she felt refreshed, she put on a pair of jeans and a lacy, cream floral top, and headed out of the room in an attempt to find the kitchen.

She wandered down the staircase and found the kitchen nearby through a doorway leading further into the back of the house. The kitchen was made up of large counters and a commercial set up of appliances. Behind the large counter watching over the kettle was Rebekah.

Rebekah turned around to face Caroline and her expression contorted. "Why are you here?" she said bluntly, "Shouldn't you be back in Mystic Falls trying to concoct a plan to kill Silas and keep us out of your lives?" she turned her attention back to the steaming kettle and poured herself a cup of tea. "I assure you, you don't need to worry about the last one. There's no reason for me to go back to that pathetic little town of yours." She said, though her expression showed that she was troubled. Caroline could tell she wanted to go back, but she didn't know why.

"I'm not here for any of those options." Caroline said as she watched her.

"Then you're here to torment my brother with your presence because you enjoy having men fawning over you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No. I'm not here to torment him. I'm here because I wanted to leave Mystic Falls and last time I checked, he left me an open invitation to come and stay here."

Rebekah released a sarcastic laugh at Caroline's words. "You're still tormenting him with your presence either way, though I must say, if you hang around, it might make life easier for me. He tries to be a good person around you so you won't judge him. So stick around as long as you want, it will give me a break, and you can help me out."

Caroline gave Rebekah another classic roll of her eyes. "Oh please, I can't torture him with my presence anymore. He's already gotten what he wanted from me. Surely you knew that. Nearly every supernatural being in Mystic Falls knows it. I don't see why he would keep it a secret." She muttered and helped herself to making a coffee.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, then widened her eyes. "Please don't tell me you're saying… No, actually, I'm not even going to say it." She said and tried to distract herself by drinking her tea.

"Well I don't want to say it either."

"But sweetheart, you told me just last night that that was the exact reason why you came here to New Orleans." Klaus interrupted as he walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Rebekah made a gagging noise and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No, I said I came here because I actually missed you, believe it or not. And because I couldn't stand the way everyone would try to dodge a bullet and step around me every time you were mentioned." She said and poured some milk into her coffee. "Even Damon's murder buddy Enzo won't drop it. '_I hear you have a thing for accents_'. Oh, shut up." She scoffed.

Klaus smirked at her and Rebekah shook her head. "I honestly don't know what you see in her."

"I see everything I want and desire, little sister."

"I never said I cared for an explanation." She retorted and started heading for the door. "By the way, you need to help me out with Hayley later. She's feeling sick as a dog today. Pun intended." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen.

Confusion crossed Caroline's face as she looked from Rebekah's exiting form and back to Klaus. "Hayley? As in Tyler's werewolf friend Hayley?"

Klaus pressed his lips into a thin line. "Yes, sweetheart. Your pathetic ex's werewolf _friend_ Hayley."

She narrowed her eyes at the way he said 'friend', knowing he was implying that Tyler and Hayley were an item when he was supposed to be with her.

"Okay, okay, no need to rub it in. What's going on with _her_?"

"It's none of your business, sweetheart." He said dryly.

"Being secretive again. That's nothing new."

"I don't see why the girl should concern you, love. Now that Tyler is out of the picture and you came here purely to see me."

"But she does concern me for that exact reason. Because of you!" she shot back, but it just added to his ego because a smirk appeared on his face.

"Being possessive of me now, love? I didn't know that your feelings for me ran that deep."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just tell me why she's –"

"What's going on in here?" spoke a voice from the door and they both turned their attention towards the familiar voice. Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw her.

It was Hayley, with her hands over her stomach that was larger than normal. A baby bump.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like my little cliff-hanger? ;) I was going to write it out differently but it ended up like this, so I thought I'd leave it as it was originally written because it's always more generic to leave it how the story wants to flow rather than how you yourself want it to go. Please review, and thank you for sticking with me and my story so far. It means a lot :) I will update as soon as possible! <strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	6. Letters

**So I was feeling a little inspired at about 10pm at night and stayed up until about 12am writing this story because I thought it would be a beautiful thing to write. My inspiration for this story came along when I was re-watching _Beastly_ the other day and Hunter writes all those long-hand letters to his love interest (I'm having a mental blank about what her name in the movie was haha). But yeah, I thought "Aww that's so romantic. I want letters like that", and I know how old fashioned letters are, and then I got thinking "That's totally something Klaus should do for Caroline" then I thought why not write it myself? So here you all go! :) And it gets a few feels going too haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My dear Caroline,<p>

It's been over a year since I last saw you and heard your honey-sweet voice. I know that I can't get that from writing you a letter, but at least if you send one back – which I hope you do – I'll be able to read your words and remember what you would have sounded like saying those words to me in person. It's been too long, Caroline, and quite frankly, I don't like being so far away from you. My invitation still stands: come to New Orleans.

Fondly,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

Why are you writing to me? I thought all communication between us was completely over, and honestly, I wouldn't have cared. Tyler can't stop bringing up our encounter in the woods and it's driving me mental. Bonnie can't even look at me without looking grossed out, Damon can't stop making jokes about me and British men, and Stefan is the only one that isn't judging me. From what I can tell anyway. The last thing I need is you writing me letters. So don't reply.

And no, I'm not going to New Orleans. End of story.

Caroline

* * *

><p>Dearest Caroline,<p>

No need to be so hostile, love. I was simply writing you a letter because you were on my mind. You are always on my mind. If your so-called 'friends' are making you feel like you say they are, then I wouldn't exactly call them friends. They should respect you and appreciate you no matter what, sweetheart – I know I do.

And about you and New Orleans; I was simply reminding you that I await your arrival here, no matter how long it takes.

And as for you telling me not to reply to you, why did you reply to my letter when you could have simply ignored it? You didn't want to ignore my letter, Caroline. I know you didn't. Deep down, even though you don't want to admit it, you miss me. Maybe not as much as I miss you, but you miss me enough to respond to my letter.

Fondly,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

Seriously? No, just no. Just stop. I only replied to tell you that I didn't want you to reply (which you obviously and purposely ignored), and to say that I'm not going to New Orleans. Like, _ever_. I don't have time for this, Klaus, OK? I need to work out all this doppelgänger jargon that's going on in Mystic Falls. I don't have time for a holiday. And no, I don't miss you, I was just replying to your letter!

From,

Caroline

* * *

><p>Caroline,<p>

Your denial says a thousand words, love. Just like last time, you denied your feelings for me for two years and then look at what happened during our last encounter when I visited Mystic Falls. Or do I need to remind you?

And as for the doppelgangers, that's their problem, not yours, love. Put yourself first for a change. There is no one in that friendship group of yours that doesn't put Elena first. However, I always have and always will put you first.

Sincerely,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

Um, I'm sorry, but did you forget that time you told Tyler to bite me just so you could swoop in and act like a bloody hero? And what about the second time where you bit me yourself so you had leverage to get your way?! Forgot about that, did you? Well, now you remember.

I don't need you to remind me. I've got Tyler doing plenty of reminding just by glaring at me constantly and looking like he's about to explode and burst a blood vessel.

Caroline

* * *

><p>Dearest Caroline,<p>

I was stuck in that room, sweetheart, and they wouldn't let me out. I could have let you die, but I didn't because I care for you too much. I couldn't lose one of the only people who thought I was better than what I let on. I didn't want to hurt you, Caroline. I never did, but I had no choice. They killed my brother. It's no different from, for example, Elena's brother being killed. I hope that one day you will be able to understand that.

As for Tyler, he never deserved to have you in his life, sweetheart. He didn't know how lucky he was to have you and he neglected you. You deserve better than him, love. You deserve better than being a second option and being the distraction for everyone's petty plans against every force that comes their way. You deserve to have a life filled with beauty and wonder and adventure. I could show you the world, Caroline, you just need to be willing to let me.

Fondly,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

As much as I don't want to admit it, what you said in your earlier letter is true – you're the only one who's ever put me first. Even my own mother put her job as sheriff before me. So I just wanted to... I guess I... Well, I just... I'm trying to say thank you, but it's obviously not that easy, so, thank you.

Thank you, Klaus.

Caroline

* * *

><p>My dearest Caroline,<p>

I see it took you quite some time to respond to my letter, but just reading your words made me feel at peace. I'm glad that we are able to see eye to eye on this. You need someone who appreciates you for who you are and admires your beauty; not someone who simply tosses you to the side when they feel like they have more important things to attend to. You need to be the centre of their world, and that's exactly what you are to me, Caroline. You are the centre of my world. You are the reason I didn't want to leave Mystic Falls. You are the reason why I try to be the good person you always saw deep down inside of me. I want to believe that there is some good left in me, but only for you, Caroline. Not for me, my family, or anyone else. You.

Much love,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

I'm sorry it took me so long to respond. I just didn't know how. I felt like calling you, knowing that I might be able to express myself better through talking rather than written words (as you can obviously tell from my constant change of words), but I wanted to be able to know that you would write back a letter responding to me. I like reading your letters, Klaus, I'm not going to deny it. I go check the letterbox every morning hoping your next letter is there. It's more exciting than getting a text message or an email or a phone call. I don't know why, but it just is. And I guess it made me wonder why you decided to start talking to me again via hand-written letters rather than a computer or phone. So I guess my question is: Why letters?

And once again, thank you. Really, it honestly means a lot.

Caroline xoxo

* * *

><p>Sweetest Caroline,<p>

I understand, and I love that you like reading my letters just as much as I love writing them to you. Now, your question about why I chose to write to you rather than call you or send a message. Because, sweetheart, letters are so much more personal than sending a text message or an email. Yes, if you send a text or an email, it still only goes to the one person, but letters are different. It's in the senders own unique handwriting that was put on that paper for one person only. There's only ever one copy of a hand-written letter, unlike sending things via technology (there are always copies once something has been sent through the internet or a phone). I love writing your name at the top of the letter and on the front of the envelope. I love the anticipation of awaiting your response and the unknown of whether you have received mine yet or not. They are personal, private, romantic. Something that was always cherished by people only a few decades ago. Something that I've appreciated throughout all my years, and something that makes me happy that you enjoy also.

I hope you are well, Caroline.

Fondly,

Klaus

P.S. I hope you like the sketch I have attached to this letter. Judging from your last letter, I assume that you will like it.

P.P.S. I see that you decided to finally let loose a little and add a few X's and O's on the end of your letter.

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

I read your letter, and it made me think differently about sending messages and letters now. I never thought about it that way before, so thank you for letting me see letters differently like that.

As for the sketch, I definitely wasn't expecting that. I thought you were going to go all stalker-ish again and draw me like you did with the horse, or, even creepier, draw me naked (Don't you dare get any ideas!). Instead, I was surprised to see it was of all the letters I sent you, and honestly…

I love it.

I love everything about it. Your art has always been beautiful and spoken to people – even the lonely snowflake you painted for the charity in Mystic Falls three years ago. But this sketch… It's perfect.

On a less emotional and less romantic note, because I swear I'm not trying to turn this into some sappy romance (because I'm not! It just happens), I've started up at college and I've decided to take art classes, though I'm obviously not as talented as you with a pencil or paintbrush.

Kind regards,

Caroline

P.S. I didn't this time! No need to be such a smart ass, Klaus.

* * *

><p>Caroline,<p>

I'm glad that I've been able to let you see differently about letters – they are such a special thing to have as they barely exist in todays society anymore.

I cannot express how happy it makes me to know that you loved my sketch. It undoubtedly made my day to know that you appreciated something as such from me so much, and for that, I thank you. As for the naked sketch of you, I can easily do that, and I won't deny it, I have plenty of artworks of you, Caroline. Even the simplest ones of you drinking a cup of coffee right down to a narrow portrait of your beautiful eyes.

It brought a smile to my face to know that you joined an art class. I hope you find art just as inspiring as I do. It's more than just art that inspires me, though, Caroline. It's you. I know I always bring everything back to you, but it is true. It's true because I am in love with you, Caroline Forbes.

I know it's hard to grasp onto someone like me being capable of a thing such as love, but you made me capable of it, Caroline. I would have liked to tell you in person, but we both know I'm a man of my word, and I promised I wouldn't return to Mystic Falls. It hurts to know I can't go back to your small town to find you and kiss you and take you away to show you what the world has to offer. I had to tell you somehow, though.

I love you, Caroline Forbes, with my entire being. I love you.

Forever yours,

Klaus

* * *

><p>My love Caroline,<p>

I see I have silenced you for the past three months, and I can understand why. I just had to let you know how deep my feelings were, and still are, for you. I can't change how I feel about you even if I wanted to. I find I avoid the gaze of women around New Orleans, knowing that none of them are you.

I miss you, Caroline, and your letters.

All my love,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Dearest Caroline,<p>

I'm starting to worry, Caroline. I haven't heard from you in months and it's concerning me in ways that I've never been concerned before. Please just reply to my letters to let me know that you are alright so I can rest easy for at least one night, even if the page is blank and it's just my name scrawled on the front of the envelope.

Please, love. I'm worried about you.

Eternally yours,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Caroline,<p>

I'm so close to breaking my promise to you, Caroline. I'm so close to getting into the car and taking the quickest route back to Mystic Falls. Please sweetheart, my heart that I didn't even remember I had is beating rapidly fast from worry. I'm fearing the worst has happened to you.

You have my heart. You are my world.

Klaus

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

I didn't know how to reply to your letter the first time – it was too much to take in at the time. I found that all I could do was doodle in my book for art class, and now it's my only escape. I've gone from drawing flowers, to sketching landscapes, and none of them seem to be good enough for my classes. When I kept getting your letters, it was just too much to take in, and it ended with me painting the same thing over and over – the only thing my art teacher has given me an exceptional grade on all year so far.

All the paintings I've done of you.

He said they were the best he had seen from a first year visual art student so far in his entire teaching career at Whitmore College. He asked me why I was inspired to paint this person and how, and I couldn't give him an answer. He said he could see the emotion that came with it and he asked me if it was a person I knew in real life. I said I did know the man in my paintings, but I hadn't seen you in a long time and I missed you so much. I didn't answer his other questions, though. I didn't know how or if I could. I didn't know the answer to those questions, but I do now.

It's because I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson. I am in love with you.

I'm not mocking your words in your earlier letter where you admitted the same feelings for me - I could never do that. And as much as I want to deny it, I can't hide it anymore.

I am completely and irrevocably in love with you.

Caroline

* * *

><p>Sweetest, dearest Caroline,<p>

There's not much I can say because words can't convey how much my heart ached for you as soon as I read those words in your letter. All I can say is I love you, Caroline Forbes, but to me, those words aren't enough to express my love for you. I just need to see you and show you how much I love you in person. I don't want to keep my word anymore, Caroline. I want to go straight to Whitmore College and make you mine.

All my love,

Klaus

* * *

><p>Klaus,<p>

There's no need to come here or to break your word. I remembered your invitation for me to go to New Orleans from graduation and your previous letters, and I've decided to take it. I'll transfer to the college in New Orleans and continue my classes there. I need to see you, Klaus. I need to be near you. I miss you and your blue eyes and your voice and your talent and everything about you.

Love,

Caroline

* * *

><p>My love Caroline,<p>

There's no need to remind me, sweetheart. That invitation to come and stay here with me in New Orleans would have stayed open for centuries on end until you finally decided to take it. I'll be waiting for your arrival.

Caroline, I love you.

Klaus

* * *

><p>Niklaus,<p>

I love you, too.

Caroline

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please let me know in reviews! I love hearing what you guys think :)<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	7. What They Wanted III

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update; I've had a lot of work I've had to do for university and rehearsals for my theatre productions. Here is the third chapter of _What They Wanted_. Enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <em>It's Complicated<em>**

Caroline looked between the two of them, the shock evident on her face. She pressed her lips into a thin line and pointed at Hayley's stomach as she turned her gaze towards Klaus.

"Is it yours?" she asked and let her arm drop back to her side.

"Love, it's compli–"

"Is it yours?" she asked again, firmer this time.

Klaus bit the inside of his mouth, trying to formulate an answer.

"Yes," he said slowly, "But it was before we –"

"I don't care if it was before or after we had sex," she shot back, "Because it was clearly not long ago while you were still trying to get with me."

Klaus furrowed his brows. "Did you expect me to go cold turkey while I wait around for you and you do whatever you please? Because you seemed like you were going to take half a century to make up your mind about me. I don't think that's fair, love."

Caroline's jaw dropped and she pointed aggressively at Hayley again. "Well what about her? She went around and had fun with my boyfriend while I was still with Tyler, and then she messes around with you, too!"

"In my defence, I never intended on getting pregnant." Hayley cut in, but fell silent when Caroline glared at her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have slept with him in the first place because there's always a god damn loop hole when it comes to you Originals." She said, looking between the two of them.

Trying to hide how infuriated he was, Klaus walked up to Caroline until they were only centimetres apart and looked down at her with a cold expression. "Whether we both like it or not, the girl is carrying my child, and I intend on being as hospitable as I possibly can until the child is born," He said coolly, "I don't need to get permission from you, love. In fact, your rejection was partly the reason why I seeked out the wolf's company."

Caroline's jaw went slack and she narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're throwing the blame at me? Now it's my fault?!"

"I never said it was your fault, I said you were the reason I did it. That, and we were drinking. It was in the heat of the moment, sweetheart."

"I don't care if it was '_in the heat of the moment'_. Using protection is basic knowledge. Have you ever heard of it? It's stop you from accidently impregnating people." she shot back, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm an Original vampire. It technically shouldn't have been possible."

"No, you're the Original Hybrid. You're part werewolf, you idiot. She's a werewolf, too. She still has bodily functions and she's actually alive, so yes, it is very possible. Duh. You both have the werewolf gene, but you both obviously don't have a brain."

"What on Earth is going on in here?"

Everyone turned towards the door to find Elijah standing in the entry. Caroline saw that Hayley had moved to go sit down on the closest chair with her hands over her stomach. Klaus still looked pissed off. Elijah looked around the kitchen at everyone, and his gaze settled on Caroline.

"Well, this certainly explains the bag of clothing in the upstairs guest room. May I ask what you are doing in New Orleans, Caroline?"

She glared a Klaus for a moment before looking back at Elijah. "I was just leaving." She said and walked past Klaus without looking at him. He grabbed hold of her wrist but she yanked it out of his grasp and stormed past Elijah and out of the house. She didn't have her car keys on her because she left them upstairs in her room, and she wasn't too keen on going back inside to get them after the argument, so she settled for walking.

She eventually found herself in the French Quarter again where she'd gone in search of Klaus when she arrived in New Orleans and went to the closest bar. There was a brass band playing jazz in one corner, and there were plenty of people sitting in booths or at the bar chatting and laughing. There were people on the dance floor dancing along to the jazz music. The bar was called _Jolene's_ and it was full of life. Caroline took a seat at the bar and frowned when she remembered her purse was back at the house.

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you again, gorgeous." Someone said as they sat down next to her with a grin on his face. It was the guy who was trying to chat her up when she first arrived to town, Thierry.

"I'm really not in the mood for this right now." She said grumpily as she looked over the drinks list.

Thierry raised a brow. "Maybe you're in the mood for a drink, then?" he said and she raised a brow at him in question. He nodded towards the list she was looking at. "You look like you could do with one."

She sighed. "Fine."

Thierry grinned and ordered two drinks – a moscato for Caroline and a scotch for himself.

"So," Thierry said once he finished telling the bartender their order, "Did you end up finding Klaus yesterday?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes and Thierry bit his lip and nodded. "I'm taking it that you did and it didn't end well. There's been a lot of Original trouble around here lately."

Caroline scoffed. "Tell me about it. You know Hayley? The werewolf girl? She's pregnant with his kid. I knew I shouldn't have come here."

"Oh, I know. The kid's apparently a hybrid, too. Makes sense, but it's the first ever vampire baby. The Original baby. Seems fitting."

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said dryly.

"Well," Thierry took their drinks from the bartender and passed Caroline hers, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but that baby is the least of your worries. But just out of curiosity, why do you care if the girl is pregnant or not?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, gorgeous. I'll share if you share?" he said with a devilish grin.

Caroline eyed him for a moment, and took a sip of her moscato. He seemed harmless. Yeah, sure, he was a bit cocky, but she'd dealt with cocky before. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Fine. Before Klaus came back to New Orleans, he was in my hometown Mystic Falls. For some reason he liked me, which I honestly don't have a problem with, but he was the evil guy who we were all trying to kill, so it didn't exactly mix well. Anyway, I was dating Tyler at the time, but then Klaus turned him into a hybrid – Tyler was his first successful hybrid – and then Tyler figured out how to break the sire bond, so he took off to go help other hybrids break the sire bond. While he was gone, he met Hayley, apparently got with her while he was supposed to be with me, then broke up with me because he was more obsessed with getting revenge on Klaus than he loved me. And in that time, Klaus got Hayley pregnant, then Klaus came back to Mystic falls after leaving for a while and had sex with me, and then now I've just found out that little bitch is pregnant and I'm pretty pissed off because I can't have a successful relationship because she screws it up all the time. Literally." She said and sighed heavily once she finished her rant.

Thierry stared at her while he tried to process it all. "You slept with Klaus?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned. That was always everyone's reaction. "Yes, I did. Now you tell me what you promised."

"Okay, but your story is much more interesting."

"Just tell me already."

"Well, everything was running fine around here with Marcel in charge. No werewolves were around, the witches were in hiding, vampires could do whatever the hell we wanted. Then three of those Originals came along after years of not showing their faces, and everything turns to chaos. There's a pregnant werewolf; the witches are using magic and breaking laws; killings have started happening, and there's been a fight for control between Marcel and Klaus. Klaus originally started up this city, but once he left, Marcel took over and created a system that kept things in order. Now that's all gone to shit and chaos is brewing. We're all preparing for a war to break out soon between the different species. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened within the next few months."

Caroline sighed and traced her finger along the rim of her glass. She'd never heard of Marcel before. She'd have to ask Thierry or someone else who Marcel was, but that wasn't important right now. "It sounds like something Klaus would do."

"No kidding. And please don't tell anyone, but those Originals kinda scare me, especially Klaus."

"He doesn't scare me. Not anymore." Caroline said, remembering how Klaus had saved her several times. Okay, he was the cause of her close death twice, but he had helped her on countless occasions and saved her life more times than she'd care to admit. She broke out of her reverie when Thierry spoke up.

"Well then, let's toast to our shit lives and hope for the best."

She clinked her glass against his. "Cheers."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I felt like giving Thierry a proper scene this time, and I wanted to bring in the backstory of what's been happening in New Orleans for Caroline to get a better understanding of what she's gotten into. Let me know what you think and please review! <strong>

**P.S. If you have any story requests that you would like me to write, just sent me a message and I'll be happy to give it a go!**

**Celeste xoxo**


	8. My Little Artist

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated these drabbles in a while. I've been focussing a lot on my other Klaroline story I've been writing called _Charge_. If you're interested in reading it, it's on my profile :) This one is a bit short, but I liked the idea of the plot line, so I went along with it. In this one, Klaus and Caroline are married and have a young five year old son. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Klaus was in the lounge room at home, leaning back in his chair reading an article on the up-coming arts festival in the newspaper. One of his paintings were going to be displayed in the local artists display room. As he read through the article, he heard yelling and commotion coming from upstairs and looked up at the ceiling above him with a shake of his head. Not even a minute later, his son came bounding down the stairs and jumped over the couch Klaus was sitting on to hide behind it. He heard his wife yell "Henrik!" and Klaus turned to look over his shoulder at his son.<p>

"What did you do, mate?"

Henrik's big blue eyes looked up at his father and the boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I was trying to draw like you."

Klaus smiled at the thought of his son trying to draw, knowing he got that quality from him. However the moment was broken when Caroline walked into the room. Klaus looked at his wife who was looking between him and the couch.

"Where is he?"

"What's going on, love?"

"Where is he?" she asked again and looked over Klaus' shoulder. "Henrik, get out from behind the couch and look at me." She said sternly.

Klaus looked over the back of the couch to his son again. "Time to face your demons, mate."

Caroline's jaw dropped and she put her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me a demon, Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"No, you're more like a devil in disguise." He sneered at his wife just to tease her.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. "Henrik, get out of there." She said again. Slowly, Henrik stood up from behind the couch and looked at his mother with his doe eyes. Caroline folded her arms. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

The boy looked down. "I'm sorry, Mummy."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, waiting for him to continue.

Klaus looked between the two, still lost for what had happened. "Would someone care to expla–"

Caroline raised a hand to silence her husband and Klaus tossed the newspaper onto the lounge next to him and leaned back in his chair, obviously not going to be able to say anything while his wife was in soldier mode.

"I'm sorry that I was drawing." Henrik mumbled.

Caroline shook her head. "I love your drawings, but that's not what you did wrong."

"What did he do?" Klaus cut in. Caroline turned her gaze to her husband and gestured to Henrik.

"Your son thought it would be a good idea to draw all over the walls upstairs. All in the hallway, his bedroom _and_ ours."

Klaus looked from his wife to his son and leaned forward. "What did you draw?"

Caroline threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously? You're his father, you're supposed to discipline him too, you know."

Klaus raised a hand to stop her, just like she had done to him. "Hush, love. Now," he said and turned back to his son, an amused look on Klaus' face, "what did you draw?"

"I drew a fire truck, a boat, a lot of suns, our house and us. And I drew us a dog, too."

Klaus clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Good job, son."

Caroline's expression turned mortified. "Don't praise him! We need to paint over it all now. Why do I always need to play the bad cop?"

"It's easy fixed, love. I'll paint over it myself." He said and turned to his son. "Don't worry, I'll take a picture of it first, then we can frame it and hang it on the wall."

Henrik beamed. "Can we put it in your art room?"

Klaus smiled, knowing how much his son wanted to be like him. He ruffled Henrik's hair with his hand. "Sure thing, mate. We can put it in the studio. But only if you promise not to do it again and you apologise to your mother."

Henrik nodded, walked up to Caroline and hugged her legs tightly. "I'm sorry, Mummy."

Caroline sighed and bent down to his level to hug him back, then brushed his hair out of his eyes with her fingers before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Apology accepted. Just promise me you won't do it again. It's what we got your art books for, okay?"

Henrik nodded. "I promise."

"Good," Caroline said and stood up. "Now go get changed. Uncle Kol is coming over soon to see you."

Once the boy ran off upstairs, Klaus looked at Caroline. "Kol's coming here?"

"Yes."

Klaus frowned in distaste and Caroline shook her head in disapproval.

"He's your brother and absolutely adores Henrik. Let them have their fun."

"He's a bad influence. I don't want my boy to turn into a miniature version of Kol."

"Relax, Klaus," Caroline said as she walked over to him and put her hands on his cheeks. "He's your family. Besides, if you're worried about a repeat of last time, I locked the wine cellar."

"Good. If anyone is going to introduce my son to alcohol, it's going to be me, and it won't be for another decade. Besides, I'm saving one bottle in particular in there for us."

Caroline smiled and Klaus rested his hands on her waist.

"Yeah?" she said. "What for?"

"You know that bottle we got from the winey the day I proposed to you?" he asked and Caroline nodded. "Well I've kept that one in the cellar to let it mature so we can open it on our ten year anniversary."

Caroline raised a brow at him and her smile widened. "Already thinking ahead, are you? You do realise that day is four years away. It's going to be a while."

"I know," Klaus said and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "But I can wait just for you."


	9. Uncle Kol

**Hello all! I received a request asking for a dabble continuation of _My Little Artist_ between Kol and Klaus' son Henrik, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Kol!"<p>

Klaus groaned at the sound of his brother's name when he heard his son squeal happily as he made his way to the door. As soon as Klaus heard the doorbell, he knew he was going to have to put up with his goof of a brother for the rest of the day.

Klaus saw Henrik run through the lounge room where he sat on the couch sketching a picture of Caroline and he shook his head in distaste at his son's love of his Uncle Kol.

"I don't see why you're always so happy to see your uncle, mate."

"Because he's fun and you're boring."

Klaus frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sweet laughter of his wife.

"Yes, your father is a bit of a grumpy man sometimes, isn't he?"

Klaus leaned forward in his chair. "Now Caroline –"

"Nuh-uh," she said with a shake of her finger, "Don't '_now Caroline'_ me. Just play nice while Kol is here. I don't want another repeat of last time."

"Muuuummmmm!" Henrik whined as he pulled on Caroline's sleeve. "Hurry up and open the door!"

"Ok, ok, give me a second, sweetie." She said and turned back to Klaus. She pointed a finger at him. "No funny business, no arguments, no kicking your brother out. Understand?"

Klaus sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "I won't try anything, love."

"Good." She said and Henrik dragged her down the hall. Klaus went back to sketching his wife. He picked up his glass of scotch as he shaded a section of Caroline's hair and took a sip, only to skull the rest of it when he heard Kol's voice.

"Hello gorgeous. And hello little man! How are you both?"

Klaus felt the scotch burn down his throat and put the glass down, knowing that he would more than likely toss it at Kol as soon as he stepped through the door. Klaus closed his sketch book and followed the sound of their bickering to the kitchen where he found Caroline at the coffee machine.

"Daddy, Uncle Kol's here!" Henrik squealed happily, announcing Klaus' presence to the rest of the room.

Kol turned in his direction and gave him his typical mischievous smirk. "Hello brother."

"Kol." Klaus said grumpily.

Kol cocked his head to the side and gave him a mocking look. "Now Nik, surely you aren't already so miserable to see me. I haven't even done anything to ruin your day yet."

"You being here just ruins my day."

"Klaus." Caroline said with a warning tone in her voice and Kol shook a finger at him mockingly. He pressed his lips into a thin line before forcing himself to have a civil conversation with his brother.

"How have you been lately, brother?" he asked, though he didn't particularly care. He was only putting up with Kol for his wife and son. Caroline gave him a pleased smile before going back to the coffee.

"Rather busy actually. I've just gotten a job down at the sports centre as a personal trainer, and I've finally convinced Bonnie to let me take her on a date."

"Wait, what?" Caroline cut in as she placed a coffee each in front of Kol and Klaus, then pouring her own. "She finally agreed?"

"Yeah. Finally after ten years. Let's just hope she doesn't change her mind."

"Well she's certainly made a big mistake saying yes." Klaus said and Caroline shot him a look. He just shrugged it off.

"Well Caroline sure made a big mistake agreeing to marry you." Kol replied and laughed when he saw Klaus narrow his eyes at him.

"Oh shut up and drink your coffee, you two." Caroline said. Klaus overheard Henrik gasp. He turned to look at his son who had one hand over his mouth and the other pointing at Caroline.

"Mummy said a bad thing!"

Caroline bit down on her lip. "Ah shit. Shoot. I mean shoot." She fumbled to correct herself, but it only made Henrik gasp again.

"Language mummy!"

Both Kol and Klaus burst into laughter at Henrik scolding Caroline about her language. She was being told off by a five year old. She glared at the two of them, making them fall silent before she turned back to Henrik.

"Yes, mummy said a bad word. Don't repeat what I said, ok? It's a bad word."

"Do you mean shut up or shit or shoot or all of them?"

"Henrik, I just told you to not say them." She replied exasperated.

"So I can't say any of them?"

"No, you can't. Now run along."

"But I want to play with Uncle Kol!" Henrik whined.

Kol chuckled as Klaus watched the exchange between Caroline and Henrik. There was no denying that Henrik got his persistence from both of them.

"You can play with Uncle Kol later. Right now we are talking and he's drinking his coffee. Let him finish."

"No!" Henrik squealed and stomped his feet. "I want to play with Uncle Kol now!"

Caroline bent down to his level and put her hands on her son's arms, all the while giving Klaus a look that said _help me out here! He's your son too!_

"Henrik." Klaus said, and the boy turned to him, giving him those puppy dog eyes that the couple knew he got from Klaus. Klaus wasn't going to fall for it so easily. "Listen to your mother. Uncle Kol is busy. You can spend time with him after his coffee."

"No need," Kol cut in, making the sad look on Henrik's face disappear, "I'd much rather spend time with the little man than drink coffee."

Henrik smiled broadly from ear to ear and ran over to hug Kol's legs. As much as Klaus didn't want to give Kol the satisfaction of knowing so, he smiled at the two of them, knowing how much his son loved spending time with his uncle. Kol noticed the look on Klaus' face, and Klaus quickly turn it into a scowl, but it didn't fool his brother.

"Right, come on, little man. I've got a surprise for you." He said and removed Henrik from his legs. Henrik looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'll show you. It's in the car out the front. I bought it just for you." Kol lead Henrik out of the room to take him to the present in the car, leaving both Caroline and Klaus alone.

"I saw that look." Caroline said after a while, drawing Klaus' attention back from the door to her.

"What look?" he asked quizzically.

"The one you gave your brother and Henrik. Don't deny it."

Klaus shrugged it off. "I'm happy that my son is happy. There's nothing more to it."

Caroline raised a brow, clearly not convinced. "Uh-huh. Of course. Whatever you say, Klaus."

A squeal was heard from the front yard and they both looked out the window to find Kol handing Henrik a baseball and a bat. Klaus put an arm around Caroline's waist and couldn't help but smile at the joy he saw on his son's face. However the smile fell from his lips when he realised that Kol's gift will more than likely result in things being broken around the house.

"I think," Caroline started, "that we should put some money aside in case a window gets smashed from that ball."

Klaus nodded as he watched the two of them through the window, glad that Caroline was on the same train of thought. He was going to kill Kol if something got broken. "Yes, that might be a good idea."


	10. Family

**Just a little AU/AH drabble I wrote for kcfanficweek on Tumblr :) Enjoy! **

**P.S. Don't forget that you can follow me on Tumblr at _xxxteamklarolinexxx_**

* * *

><p>Caroline had to keep herself from rubbing her eyes while chopping the onions, not wanting to sting her eyes. She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears the onions were threatening to cause. They were having the family over for dinner tonight, and Caroline had several courses to prepare. Of course, everyone was each going to bring some food along to contribute to the meal, but Caroline wanted to be as hospitable as possible – as per usual – and yes, she wanted to show off her cooking skills in this new recipe for roast pork she had found.<p>

"Jamie Oliver, you genius. I love you." She said as she scooped up the onions and added them to the bessemer pot along with the other ingredients and the pork itself.

"You wound me, sweetheart. I thought you loved me."

She laughed light-heartedly when she heard his response as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes well Jamie is helping me cook, and you aren't, so therefore I currently love Jamie Oliver more. Help me out here, Klaus."

He stepped behind the counter where Caroline was putting the roast in the oven and put his hands in his jeans pockets. "What do you want me to do then, love?"

"Well you can start by washing and drying the dishes in the sink, then setting the table." She said and closed the oven door before wiping her hands on her apron. "While you do that, I'm going to prepare a cake batter."

Caroline set to work on making the cake batter while Klaus took his position at the sink, not exactly appearing like he was enjoying cleaning the dirty dishes. He mumbled something about getting a dishwasher and Caroline rolled her eyes silently at him.

They had been married for almost eleven years now, their son Hunter almost on the brink of turning ten. Caroline had fallen pregnant with Hunter in the first year of their marriage, and though it might have been a shock to others, it was a pleasant surprise to them. Needless to say, he brought the couple even closer than what they originally were, if that was even possible.

After a few minutes, Caroline furrowed her brows. "Where's Hunter? I haven't heard a word from him all afternoon." Hunter was never silent. He was always a ball of energy. Caroline liked to call him her little pocket rocket, but he sure wasn't acting like one in that moment.

"He's outside in the backyard playing with that basketball hoop of his." Klaus said simply. "I was out there with him before."

Caroline would usually have encouraged her son to go outside and play rather than run around the house, but instead, Caroline's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me you let him run around out there in his clean clothes. I just ironed them not even two hours ago."

Klaus turned to give Caroline a sidelong glance and bit down on his bottom lip, giving her a look that said _oh shit_, which was all Caroline needed to know to lose it.

"You did let him! Oh my God, Niklaus, I told you to do one thing, and that was to keep an eye on him, and you couldn't even do that."

He held his hands up in surrender as Caroline whipped him in the side with the tea towel. "_Ouch!_ Hey, I wanted to play some basketball with him too, so –"

"You can wash, dry and iron your own clothes from now on then." She said pointedly at him and gestured to the back door. "Go get him, and if he is dirty, go get him to change into something clean. _Please_. Everyone is going to be here in an hour and a half."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. No need to go all neurotic control freak again, love." He teased and she whipped him with the tea towel again, only for Caroline to receive a smack on the arse as he passed by. She squealed and he laughed as he ducked through the door and dodged another possible hit from Caroline.

Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes as she went back to making the cake batter. Once she finished making the batter, she started pouring it into the baking tin, only to furrow her brows when she heard commotion coming from the lounge room.

"What the…?"

She put the tray down and headed over to the lounge room, the voices and noise now becoming more distinguishable. She folded her arms as she leaned against the door frame, watching both her son and husband playing some war game on the XBOX.

"I thought I asked you to get him ready." She said to Klaus, but he kept his attention on the game.

"Yes, well he is ready, and so am I. And since you like being in charge of the cooking ad have a thing for Jamie Oliver's taste buds, I thought I'd leave you to it and have some father-son bonding time."

"Yeah. Dad and I are playing." Hunter said, joining in. "This is a boy's game, so you need to leave, Mum. Girls aren't supposed to play or watch these games. You might get scared."

"I married your father, carried you for nine months and went through childbirth. That was scary. This game has the fright factor of a rainbow compared to that."

Klaus turned to Caroline and gestured largely with his arms. "We aren't that bad."

Caroline laughed. "You want to make a bet?"

"You love us, Mum." Hunter cut in again, and Caroline gave him a fond look. It was easy to say that he got his quick remarks from Klaus and his occasional sarcasm from Caroline.

Caroline walked over to them behind the lounge, placing a kiss on the top of Hunter's head and stealing a kiss from Klaus.

"As much as you both annoy me sometimes," she said and Hunter grinned; once again, something he had gotten form his father, "yes, I do love you both."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	11. Dancing With The Devil

**Here's another one-shot that I wrote for day 2 of KC Fanfic Week on Tumblr. Day 2 is Dark Fanfic day! Woooo! This one is rated M for themes of murder.**

**Don't forget, you can follow me on Tumblr at _xxxteamklarolinexxx_**

* * *

><p>Caroline was hungry. Thirsty. She could feel the starvation eating away at her. Her senses were on overdrive with the smell of blood, the sound of blood pumping through all the humans' veins who were walking around on the street above the underground cellar she was stuck in. She could feel the vervain from the manacles burn into her skin, making it sizzle and release the smell of burning flesh, but she didn't let it get to her. She kept her eyes solely on her captor, licking her lips hungrily as she breathed slowly in and out, glaring at his dark form from across the room.<p>

"I'm going to kill you." Caroline breathed in a dark but frighteningly sweet voice.

The dark figure chuckled. It was the laugh of a man with countless schemes to put in place. A man who felt free; the opposite of what Caroline currently was.

"And how do you propose you do that? Surely you know that you can't kill the King of New Orleans without consequences being enforced. I've been building up my army for years longer than what you have even lived, gorgeous."

He stepped toward her out of the shadows and Caroline was finally able to see him for the first time. He had a large grin on his face, one of an entertainer. His skin was that of a dark caramel colour and his eyes were almost black.

Caroline released a delirious laugh, throwing her head back as she did so before looking back at him. She was finally able to put a name to his face.

"At last we finally meet, Marcel. Or should I say Marcellus?" she said innocently, and the name clearly hit a nerve. She grinned broadly at his sour reaction to his full name. "I've heard a lot about you, Marcellus."

Marcel's frown deepened and he took the last few steps forward he needed to reach Caroline and grabbed her chin in his hand. "I don't go by that name. Not anymore."

"Too many daddy issues, _Marcellus_?" Caroline said sweetly before letting out another chuckle. "I know all about that too. But hey, that was your own fault. You and your little blonde distraction are the reason Klaus wants you dead. You have no one to blame by yourself."

Marcel furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at the blonde who only kept grinning up at him and licking her lips. She swallowed, trying to wet her dry throat. _So hungry…_

"You are a real bitch with your humanity off, Caroline. I don't see why Klaus would put up with you as his sex toy."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the '_sex toy'_ comment. "You're just jealous that my lover still wants me and yours left you for that petty little human I used to call 'friend'. Little cute, human, _alive_ Matty Blue-Blue."

As soon as Caroline finished, several vampires and what Caroline could distinguish as a human came through the doorway into the stone room. Caroline's eyes landed on the human girl Thierry was holding up, and she swallowed hungrily when she saw and smelt the blood dripping from the girl's throat. She took a shaky breath in as she focussed on the girl, the veins under her eyes showing and her fangs appearing through her gums. Caroline didn't care how many vampires there were surrounding her, she just wanted the girl.

"You look a little hungry." Marcel started, but Caroline ignored him. "How about a trade? You tell me where Klaus Mikaelson is, and I'll give you the girl."

"You'll just keep me locked up in here." She deadpanned.

"Or I might let you go if you leave and never come back."

"No promises."

"Then starve." He said simply and gestured for Thierry and the others to take the girl away.

Caroline watched as they started to take her meal away and a growl escaped from deep in her throat. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Marcel held a hand up to stop Thierry from taking the girl away and he grinned at Caroline. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together eagerly. "Okay, gorgeous. Spill the beans."

Caroline gave him a maniacal grin. "You want to know where Klaus is?" she said and he nodded. Caroline ran her tongue over her teeth before Marcel's attention was stolen from her by the noise of a neck snapping behind him.

Caroline laughed as she took in the shock that Marcel was faced with as he watched Diego collapse to the floor at Klaus' feet. Within those few seconds that it took Marcel to snap out of shock, Klaus had ripped out the hearts and spilled the blood of most of Marcel's men. Caroline watched on completely enthralled by the sight of her lover spilling so much blood just to free her. Klaus held the last guy in a headlock as he looked at both Caroline and Marcel. Marcel had his hands up, trying to get a hold of the situation as much as he could.

"Now," Klaus said, still holding Thierry in a tight headlock, "You're going to let Caroline go, and you aren't going to try anything idiotic or else I will kill you and your boy here, Marcellus."

"Let Thierry go and I'll let the girl go." Marcel replied with an even voice. He'd already lost too many men. He wasn't going to risk losing Thierry too.

Klaus gave him a calculating look, then nodded. "Okay, alright. I'm willing to bargain this one time." He said and turned Thierry around to look at him. "You are going to stand over there in that corner where I can keep an eye on you." Klaus said to Thierry, compelling him to make sure he did so. Klaus grinned, an idea coming to mind when he glanced shortly over at Caroline. "And you're going to let Caroline kill you."

Caroline beamed, her mood perking up at the thought of finally being able to make a kill again after being chained up in this horrible, dank room for days. Thierry's face took on an expression of horror, but he didn't object, the compulsion from the Original Hybrid too strong. Marcel started yelling at Klaus, but Klaus simply held up a hand to silence him, then pointed at Caroline.

"Let her go, Marcellus, or else we won't stop at Thierry. I will slaughter every man and woman in this city that you took from me years ago, and you will be alone for all eternity."

Klaus' eyes were cold as he stared down Marcel, and Caroline loved it. Marcel glared at Klaus for a long moment before making his way over to Caroline and releasing her from the manacles. She felt relief as soon as she was free from the vervain chains, and she was hit with a shot of adrenaline at the thought of ripping one of her captors' heads off. She smirked at the two men before making her way over to Thierry, who looked at her with wide eyes. He was starting to shake, obviously trying to fight off the compulsion, but unable to do so. Caroline patted his chest gently with her hand and looked at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll make it quick."

Before he could even respond, Caroline's hand was in his chest and she quickly pulled it out, hearing the tear of all the arteries being ripped apart when she pulled his heart out in her fist. She watched emotionlessly as he collapsed at her feet. She turned around to face Marcel and Klaus, still holding Thierry's heart in her open palm, her hand covered in blood all the way up to her wrist.

"Well that was fun, but not nearly as amusing as it would be to kill you." She said blankly to Marcel.

Caroline caught the smirk Klaus gave her, but Marcel distracted her with his raised voice. "You're both heartless. Absolutely heartless!"

"No, Thierry's the one that's heartless." She said and tossed his heart to the side. Klaus chuckled and made his way over to her, brushing his thumb over her cheek. Caroline looked over Klaus' shoulder back at Marcel who was glaring at them with fire in his eyes. "I'd suggest you leave now before we kill you too."

"Well you might as well kill me now. I have nothing left." Marcel fired back at her.

Caroline and Klaus exchanged looks and Caroline sighed boredly, obviously disinteresting in what Marcel had to say. Klaus was the one who spoke up, and Caroline was more than happy to just listen to his accented voice.

"I've changed my mind Marcellus. I do not wish to kill you. I want you to live a lonely life by yourself, and don't even bother looking for Rebekah. She's got another dagger in her heart. She has for the past forty years."

Marcel stood there glaring at them, looking pained by his sire's words. Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Leave." She demanded and he did so after one more aggravated glare at the two of them.

The pair were now alone, and they looked over the several bloodied bodies around them. The floor was covered in blood. Too bad none of it was human blood. Caroline licked her lips hungrily before turning back to Klaus, finding him watching her with a look of interest. Caroline grinned and took the opportunity to press a crushing kiss to his lips which he eagerly returned. She missed his cherry red lips against hers, and she missed the feeling of his strong hands gripping at her waist. She could hear a low growl come from the back of his throat. All the want and lust she had been bottling up over the days she was locked in here finally pouring out.

She broke her lips away from his after a while to catch her breath. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She said as she let her thumb trace along his bottom lip. Klaus smirked at her, his partner in crime, his lover, his Queen.

"As did I. I needed my Queen back by my side." He replied and crushed her lips again with another rough, lust-filled kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! :)<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	12. The Betrothed And Beloved

**I'm back with another one-shot! This one is for day 3 of KC Fanfic Week which is Historical fanfic/drabble day! I've never written a historical fic before, so this was very new and fun to me. I might end up starting up a story in a setting like this one some time soon, so if you're interested, keep a look out!**

* * *

><p>"You must stay still, my Lady. I need to fasten your corset properly."<p>

Caroline was never one too fond of corsets, nor was she fond of acting in the proper lady-like manner that her mother and father insisted she behave with. Caroline would much rather have her usual sarcastic attitude, tend to her horse Rain and spar with her closest friend Enzo. She wanted to be free.

"I know. I apologise, Bonnie." Caroline replied to her handmaiden. Apart from Enzo, Bonnie was the only other person she felt she could open herself up to. Bonnie knew how to keep a secret, while Enzo enjoyed teasing her about it, not that Caroline minded. She needed as much humour as she could get because of the lifestyle forced upon her.

There were plenty of reasons for her parents to demand that she be a lady and behave as such, and today was proof as to why. Today was the day that Caroline would meet her betrothed and future husband. Caroline was seventeen and was considered past the ripe age to marry, as most women were married off by age fourteen. If she didn't marry soon, she would be of little worth to any suitor, and if her family wanted to continue to be well-off, they had to marry her off to a wealthy Lord before she aged any further. Of course, she didn't have a say in who she was to marry, and this aggravated her more than the fact that she was yet to meet her future husband.

"It's a big day today, my Lady. You must look as beautiful as ever, and you shall." Bonnie said light-heartedly, trying to lift Caroline's spirits which she could tell were dwindling.

Caroline was staring off into space at her reflection in the golden-framed mirror she stood in front of. Bonnie frowned, seeing the troubled look on her Lady's gentle features.

"I'm sure he's a dashing man. Why, word is he's a man of wax." Bonnie said with an encouraging yet cheeky smile, and Caroline released a short, quiet laugh.

"I do hope so, Bonnie, or else I don't think I could live with the man if he has a cold heart." Caroline replied. _Though I know I have no choice but to…_

"I have heard nothing but kind words about your Lord, my Lady. I am sure he will treat you like a Queen just as you deserve."

Bonnie always knew what to say to reassure Caroline, and she smiled in the mirror at her handmaiden. Caroline was grateful to have someone like Bonnie to make her feel better.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie returned the kind smile. "You are quite welcome, my Lady."

* * *

><p>"Hello gorgeous. You are looking as ravishing as ever."<p>

Caroline spun around in surprise to be faced with her best friend Enzo. Usually she would throw her arms around him and greet him happily, but the closer the hour of Caroline meeting her future husband drew nearer, the more anxious she felt. She marched up to Enzo and tried shoving him in the chest to push him away.

"What are you doing here? I told you I cannot be of any company today."

Enzo chuckled at her attempt to push him away, her slim figure weak compared to his strong body.

"Is it today that you meet the royal ass?" Enzo asked and Caroline's jaw dropped in horror. Caroline slapped him hard on the chest.

"Do not speak ill of my betrothed!" she said, then stuck her nose in the air, "And he's not royal. He's a Lord. I have heard from plenty a person that he is a man of wax, whereas you are a lust-driven, filthy minded blacksmith."

"I may be a lust-driven, filthy minded blacksmith, but you are an ill-mannered, neurotic control freak, Lady Forbes." He teased back which earned another playful smack from Caroline.

"If I didn't need to stay clean for this evening, I would have struck you with my sword by now." She warned him, but Enzo only grinned.

"Well then we shall make a time for us to spar, gorgeous. Tomorrow evening?" he suggested and Caroline smiled.

"I don't see why not. I shall see you then, but in all honesty, I must go hence now."

Enzo mocked bowing for her and she rolled her eyes at his overly exaggerated movement. Caroline started heading back towards the Forbes manor, only to turn on her heels when she heard him calling out to her.

"Until then, Caroline, don't let the royal ass sweep you off your feet too quickly!"

She tried to hold in her laughter as he disappeared into the distance and Caroline walked through the Forbes Manor's front doors.

* * *

><p>Caroline stood beside her mother and father in the parlour of the Forbes Manor as they awaited her suitor's arrival. Her parents had already met with Caroline's betrothed, but hadn't breathed a word to her about it, not wanting Caroline to react to it the same way she had whenever they told her about possible suitors previously. All she knew was that he was arriving within the hour and his name. That was all.<p>

Bonnie was silently fussing over Caroline's gown while Caroline's parents were reminding her to behave like a Lady should – a warning that she swiftly dismissed each time it was given. However, as soon as the doors opened – and Bonnie promptly left the parlour – Caroline felt a sudden overpowering need to impress her betrothed when she laid eyes on him for the first time.

He was a tall man with what appeared to be a toned figure from what she could tell from where his dark clothing hugged his body. On his head was a neat mess of sandy blonde curls. His plump lips were that of a cherry red and his eyes were a beautiful, piercing shade of blue. The sharpness of his cheekbones causing shadows to appear on his handsome face, and strangely enough made him rough but angelic all at the same time.

He made his way over to where Caroline and her parents stood and Caroline straightened her back. She took a deep breath in, preparing herself to speak to the man who was her future husband. She watched him as he gave her and her parents a respectful bow of his head, completely entranced by how much more intense his eyes were up close as she and her parents returned the gesture.

"Good evening Lord Billius Forbes, Lady Elizabeth Forbes." The man said in a charming voice that made Caroline's young heart flutter. Caroline was sure her nerves made her pounding heart skip a beat when he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on top of it. "My Lady Caroline."

His eyes fell on her and she dared to sneak a glance at her parents, who returned her look with one of expectancy. She looked back at the man and raised her chin, giving him a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Lord Niklaus Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

He smiled and released her hand, and Caroline found herself wishing he hadn't let go. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Caroline Forbes."

"You may just call me Caroline." Caroline blurted out and could practically feel the disapproval radiating off her parents. "Pardon my manners. What I was meant to say was you may call me Caroline if you wish, my Lord."

He gave her a nod of understanding. "If that is what you wish, Caroline." He replied and Caroline felt a cool shiver run down her spine at the way her name rolled off his tongue. "And you may call me Klaus in return, sweetheart."

Caroline pressed her lips into a line as she looked up at him. "I apologise my Lord, but I cannot do that. It would be disrespectful for a lady to not speak a Lord's title with his name, let alone an abbreviation of his given name."

Niklaus took one of her hands and held it between both of his. Caroline looked down at their hands before her eyes flew back up to his.

"But I insist." He said in a voice that had a darker tone hidden behind it. It sounded like the voice of someone powerful; someone you wouldn't want to disregard unless you wanted to face the consequences. It made him sound almost dangerous, devious, and although there was a small part of Caroline that told her to be careful around this man, another part of her was curious as to where that tone in his voice had come from and what was running through his mind. "Call me Klaus."

It was one thing to question a Lord, but it was another thing to disregard their wishes.

"As you wish, Klaus." She replied carefully, feeling cautious yet drawn to him at the same time.

* * *

><p>Their swords clashed, the sound from the two metal blades' collision sending a loud <em>clang<em> echoing through the courtyard. Caroline had resorted to speaking with Enzo about her troubling thoughts about her fiancé Klaus, Bonnie too busy scurrying around the Forbes manor working to be able to listen. She would confide in Bonnie later when preparing for bed, but she couldn't hold it in any longer, hence why Enzo had become her counsel for now.

"I don't know what to think. He seems a kind man, though there is something troubling me about him. Something I feel like he is trying to hide."

Enzo thrust his sword in her direction again, making Caroline squeal and jump to the side to avoid being impaled. She tightened her grip on her sword and swung at his side, only for the sword to come in contact with his again.

"Maybe it is nothing and I am just being paranoid."

"Or maybe he really is a royal ass after all." Enzo offered and she paid him back with another swing of her sword.

"Or maybe we're being too judgemental and he is a true gentleman at heart. He just had a moment where he came across as otherwise." She said, trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe so, or maybe he has a dark heart with an evil plot brewing."

Caroline lowered her sword and shook her head, Enzo sheathing his sword as she spoke. "No, I refuse to believe that my soon-to-be husband is scheming anything or has a heart of stone. I would be able to tell if he did or did not."

"Well you did say he seemed rather shady, gorgeous."

"I was nervous. I would have simply misunderstood whatever he was implying."

* * *

><p>After her afternoon with Enzo, Caroline had made her way back to her chambers for Bonnie to assist her back into her gown – her mother and father would have scolded her if they saw her in the trousers she had been wearing when sparring with Enzo – and she headed down to the stables to have some time to think by herself. She stood by her horse Rain, brushing her white mane gently as her mind reeled over what to think of Lord Niklaus Mikaelson. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the stable doors open up behind her and she spun around to be faced with none other than the man himself.<p>

"Klaus." She said a little breathlessly. She could almost swear that he became more attractive each time she saw him again – if that was even possible since he was already a charming man.

"Caroline." He replied with a devious smile, which made Caroline's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. She was sure he could feel the warmth of her blush when he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Wha– what brings you to the stables?" she stammered and mentally scolded herself for her inability to speak around him.

"The same reason as you, love." He said with a nod towards Rain. "To tend to my steed and to have some time to think." He gave her a knowing look before making his way over to a stable that was usually vacant and kept for visitors. Caroline kept her grip on Rain's reigns and led her over to the stable Klaus had occupied himself with opening. Caroline's eyes grew wide and smiled in appreciation at the beautiful black stallion that was inside. She didn't noticed Klaus watching her, a smile playing over his cherry red lips as he admired her.

"He's beautiful." She whispered breathlessly, completely taken aback by the beauty of the stallion. She looked to Klaus, the smile still big on her face. "What is his name?"

"Obscura." He confirmed, and Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. "Obscura is Latin for Darkness," he clarified, "I thought it was fitting considering his dark appearance."

"Very fitting indeed." Caroline agreed with a nod as she looked over the beautiful creature again. This time, she felt his eyes on her. The silence was heavy as she turned her gaze back to his, their eyes locking on one another. Caroline felt as if he was trying to read her, to work out what she was thinking, just as she was trying to read him in return. Caroline's chest began to rise and fall heavier than earlier as his intense blue eyes raked over every inch of her body, his gaze like that of a predator who had just spotted their prey. She became conscious of the fact that the corset emphasized the curve of her waist and breasts, but surprisingly it didn't concern her that she was the one vulnerable to him. His eyes made their way back to hers and Caroline's breath hitched when he closed the distance between them to press his lips to hers in a crushing kiss.

Caroline felt heat run through her body as her lips responded to his and she felt as if she was melting. She leaned into him, her body fitting perfectly against his hard planes as if they were two halves made for each other. The intensity of the lust in the kiss both overwhelmed Caroline and made her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage. It was the kind of kiss that would surely earn a lady a place in Hell for enjoying such a guilty pleasure.

"Niklaus…" she moaned quietly against his lips as she felt his strong hands squeeze her hips, something that she would have been severely scolded and punished for doing, and even more, enjoying.

She heard a low growl in the back of his throat which made her aware that she affected him just as much as he affected her. She knotted her fingers in his sandy blonde curls as he pulled her closer against his body.

Caroline had to break her lips away from his to catch her breath, both the kiss and the tightness of her corset making her struggle for breath. Caroline's chest was heaving, and she could feel his cool, heavy breaths on her face as he looked down at her, Klaus still holding her to him by her waist. She felt the blood rush to her face to make her bright pink blush appear in her cheeks again and a nervous smile crossed her face with a breathy laugh.

"I have changed my mind." He said in a low voice as he searched her eyes with his. "You do not need to call me Klaus. You can call me by whichever name you desire, my lady. I find I'm rather guilty of liking the way you say my name, sweetheart."

She looked up at him fondly, her smile growing. "As you wish, Niklaus. And really, you don't have to call me by my title."

"But I'm not calling you by your title, Caroline." He said, and Caroline sensed the serious note behind it coming through that made it sound almost possessive, and although it sent a chill down her spine, she couldn't help but feel the thrill and adrenaline that came with being involved in something dangerous and unpredictable.

"Then why are you still calling me Lady?"

"Because you are _my_ lady, Caroline. You are _mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought in reviews! :)<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	13. Do Not Enter

**Hi all. So here is another drabble I wrote for day 4 of KC Fanfic Week on Tumblr. Day 4 was comedy/humour. I wrote this at 2am last night, so hopefully it's alright and doesn't have any grammatical errors. As for updating Charge, I'm half way through writing the chapter, so it should be up within the next two days the latest.**

* * *

><p>"You are out of your mind." Caroline said exasperated. "I'd never kiss you."<p>

"You say that but you don't mean it." Klaus replied, a smirk on his face. Caroline just scoffed and shook her head at him.

"No, I definitely mean it. I would never, ever, _ever_ kiss you, Klaus."

Klaus shook his index finger at her, the smirk still not having left his face. "Never say never, sweetheart."

"Never quote Justin Bieber." She shot back.

"Is it a turn-off, love?"

"Yes, now stop."

Klaus sighed dramatically and tapped his pen on the table, looking over the assignment sheet they were given. He glanced over at Caroline again, only to find her reading over the worksheet in deep thought, probably trying to think of a topic for them to do their assignment on.

"I've got an idea." Klaus announced confidently and Caroline gave him her undivided attention. "What if we were playing a game of spin the bottle?"

Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes. _Seriously?_

"No." she deadpanned. "That still involves a possible chance of either you or I spinning it and it landing on the other person."

"But it's not guaranteed."

"But it's still possible and I will not take that chance."

"But what if it was a drinking game and you had to either kiss me or do something immensely embarrassing that no one would ever let you live down?" he tried again.

"I'd deal with the shame." She said flatly and Klaus' expression contorted in frustration.

"But you'd be drunk, so you'd probably do it anyway."

Caroline cocked her head to the side and gave him a look that said _seriously?_ "I will always be sober enough to say no, Klaus."

"Your denial says a thousand words, love."

She scoffed and went back to the assignment, the smirk back on Klaus' face. Yes, he hated being constantly rejected by Caroline, but he liked a challenge. That's why he liked her.

He studied her carefully as she read over the paper thoughtfully. They'd been in the same class at Whitmore for the past three years and had gotten along perfectly fine – most of the time – and Caroline even considered him her friend. But he didn't want to be her friend. He wanted more from her than just friendship.

Klaus folded his arms and placed them on the table, leaning forward towards Caroline. "Why do you hide it?"

Caroline looked up from the assignment sheet and raised a brow in confusion at him. "Why do I hide what? I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are." He replied instantly.

Caroline sighed and put her pen down before folding her arms and leaning forward just like him. "Well then please enlighten me. What am I hiding?"

"Your true feelings for me." He said and watched as she pressed her lips into a thin line. He waited for her to answer, able to see it in her eyes that she was thinking over what to say in response, or maybe even having an internal battle with herself over whether she did feel something for him or not. He saw her swallowing, and he could have sworn that for a split second there, he saw longing in her blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied weakly.

Klaus knew that she would probably curse him or wish for him to rot in Hell, but he couldn't help his impulse to close the small distance between them and press his lips to hers.

Caroline sat there wide-eyed, completely stunned by his sudden impulse to kiss her. If that wasn't surprising enough, she shocked herself even more when she found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back. Her senses were on overdrive. She could feel the roughness of his stubble as her lips moved against his plump red ones; she could smell the strong scent of Klaus' cologne; she could feel her heart smashing against her rib– _wait…_

_Klaus_.

She snapped out of her daze and quickly pulled back, sitting as far back in her chair as possible. She tried to force herself to look anywhere but at him, but she disobeyed herself – her eyes staying trained on his. He had a pleased smirk on his face, though she could see that he was waiting to see her final reaction to what just happened.

"Now do you know what I was talking about?" he asked after a moment, realising that she wasn't going to snap out of her shock unless he spoke up.

Caroline's jaw hung open, unable to form words for what seemed like a long period of time, until finally she blurted out "Let's go to my room," which was followed by her cheeks turning bright red at her inability to filter anything she said.

* * *

><p>Caroline slammed her dorm room door shut behind them quickly before pulling Klaus in for another searing kiss. Klaus grabbed her by her hips and backed her up against the door as he pressed his lean body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, earning a groan from Klaus. She felt like her body was on fire wherever his hands touched her, his hands running up and down her back. His hand found their way to her arse and gave it a squeeze, this time causing Caroline to groan in response. Not able to take it anymore, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started pushing it up, Klaus taking the hint and letting her pull the offending clothing off his body. He responded by doing the same for her, followed by Caroline leading him over to her bed and pushing him onto it. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap as he looked over her body with a smirk, Caroline biting back a grin as she unbuckled his belt before he grabbed her face in his hands to bring her lips back to his for another heated kiss. Caroline grinded her hips against his and she struggled to keep herself from smirking when she received another groan from him. He lowered his hands to her waist and turned so he could flip her onto her back on the bed, Caroline now becoming the prey and Klaus the predator.<p>

"Okay Care. You will not believe what I jus– Oh my God!"

Caroline squealed in horror as she heard her best friends shocked voice from the doorway. Caroline scrambled to remove herself from underneath Klaus, only to bang their foreheads together, earning a loud "_Ouch!"_ from the two of them.

"I'm sorry! Oh my God, Elena. Oh God, Klaus. Umm… Oh my God –"

"Don't you knock?" Klaus cut her off and looked at the brunette who was frozen from shock. He hadn't realised he still had Caroline pinned down to the bed, and Caroline had resigned herself to shamefully hiding her face beneath her blonde curls.

Elena gestured largely at the door, her eyes wide. "Well you could have locked the door at least." She said exasperated. "And what the Hell are you two doing together?" she squealed and put her hands over her cheeks. "Oh my God. I just walked in on you two about to have sex. Oh God. Okay, this is totally embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed?!" Caroline said from under him, completely bewildered. "You're not the one half naked! And please shut the door. People can look in." she said then shoved Klaus in the chest, Klaus still hovering over her, frozen from shock.

_This isn't awkward at all…_

"Yes, I am embarrassed because I walked in on you with_ him_!" Elena exasperated, gesturing largely to Klaus.

_Oh fuck…_

"It's not as bad as when I walked in on you, Damon and Stefan having a threesome!" Caroline shot back and Klaus found himself looking between the two women in shock at the uncovered news.

"But you were about to screw Klaus!" Elena said, emphasising Klaus' name. "Do I need to say again that he is _Klaus_? You know, _the_ Klaus Mikaelson? You don't sleep with Klaus. You just don't do that."

"I didn't!"

"But you were about to."

"Ladies, come on now. Calm down and –"

"Well maybe I want to have sex with him. Maybe I've wanted to sleep with him for months now and then I finally had the guts to do so and then you totally just interrupted and butted into my sex life, which by the way, would have been fan-bloody-tastic!"

Klaus had to do a double take to make sure that it was Caroline that had said those words and not someone else. His look of disbelief was replaced by a pleased smirk.

"Not to butt in or brag, but it is a known fact that I am rather good company to have in the bedroom." He said proudly.

Caroline gestured at Klaus. "And he's British. And he's hot. Do you see what you've interrupted?"

"What has Elena interrupt– _Oooh_." Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes when her least favourite person, Damon, walked into the room. "Wow Blondie. I knew you slept with me without thinking, but damn, what were you thinking when you decided to screw with Klaus?"

"Watch it mate." Klaus growled as he stood up. _Those damn Salvatore's._

"Oh, go eat a crumpet. I'm just talking to Barbie over here." Damon said, though it only made Klaus angrier.

"I'd leave now if I were you, mate." Klaus said through gritted teeth and Damon gave him a disapproving shake of his head.

"Damn, Barbie. Ken has some anger issues. You better put on your psychologist outfit and book an appointment with him."

"Damon." Elena said with a warning tone and pushed him towards the door. "We're… leaving. I'll see you later, Care. I guess…"

"Shut the door!" Caroline called out at the last minute as they left. Elena closed the door hesitantly behind her, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone in the room, Caroline feeling more awkward than ever. Caroline chewed on her bottom lip and stared at the door, not sure what to say, knowing that Klaus was watching her from the corner of his eyes. The silence was killing her.

"Soooo…" Caroline said awkwardly, trying to fill in the silence, though she was unsuccessful.

"Did you really want to sleep with me for the past few months?" he asked and Caroline put her face in her hands, feeling completely mortified and embarrassed by the fact that she had said that out loud right in front of him.

"Please don't bring that up."

Klaus closed his mouth and stayed silent. He moved to go comfort her, but then another thought struck him.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" he asked smugly and she hid her face further into her hands and hair. "You know, with the accent and all."

She grabbed and pillow and hit him with it. "Oh go eat a crumpet."


	14. Your Fault

**Hello again, my lovelies! I wrote this one for day 5 of KC Fanfic Week. The theme was pregnancy, so this one was quite fun to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going anywhere until I have my fries!"<p>

"Caroline, get in the car."

"No."

"Just get in the bloody car."

"Don't speak to me with that tone of voice."

Klaus face-palmed himself. If there was one thing that was harder to deal with than neurotic control freak Caroline, it was pregnant and going-into-labour neurotic control freak Caroline. The past nine months were harder than Klaus had expected. Yes, he knew that she would be moody and have weird cravings and morning sickness, but he didn't expect to be stocking their freezer full of M&M ice cream constantly to save himself the trouble of running down to the shop to get it at 4am in the morning. It had gotten to the point where he was seriously considering just buying Caroline a mini fridge to put next to her side of the bed so he didn't have to get up and get it for her.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she was an emotional basket case. She had gotten to the point where he would come home from work and find her crying while watching _Grand Designs_ on the television.

"_What's wrong, love?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as he made his way over to her where she was curled up on the couch._

"_It's just so pretty." She would say and fresh tears would escape her eyes. Klaus would look at her confused, then to the television, only to feel even more confused._

"_What?"_

"_The house. It's so pretty." She said and started sobbing. "Why can't our house have sandstone out the front? I want a sandstone house."_

_He looked at her in bewilderment. "You want to renovate the house?"_

"_No." she cried and shook her head. "It would be too messy and expensive, and I don't like mess. But I want it, but I don't like mess."_

Klaus released a resigned sigh and ran his fingers through his hair irritably. It was safe to say that he was feeling stressed by now.

"Caroline, love, please get in the car. Please."

"No."

"Why not?" he asked exasperated, feeling just about ready to bang his head against a brick wall.

"Because you're going to take me straight to the damn hospital and I want my fries first."

"I'll get you your fries later."

"No, I want them now."

"Caroline, if I take you through the bloody McDonald's drive thru now, you might not get to the bloody hospital in time."

Caroline folded her arms over her chest, feeling the need to stick to her guns. "It's McDonald's drive thru or it's nothing."

Klaus made an irritable sound. "You will get in the car at your own accord, or I will force you into it. I'm taking you straight to the bloody hospital whether you like it or not."

"No, I'm – _Ooooh God_." Caroline put her hands over her stomach and bent over, Klaus momentarily forgetting about how annoyed he was with her and held her up so she didn't collapse. "I hate contractions." She said through gritted teeth.

"And I hate watching you go through them. Now get in the car."

"No." Caroline breathed.

"Damn it, Caroline. I'll call Rebekah to go get you fries while I drive you to emergency. That way we can both get our way."

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault! You did this to me!"<p>

Klaus was about ready to break something. Nine months of his wife bossing him around and making constant demands was finally about to make him explode. Once Caroline had eaten her fries then had been taken into labour by the doctors, Caroline had decided to move onto a new phase of hormonal responses of pregnancy: Blaming Klaus for the past nine months.

Klaus released a tired sigh, Caroline's grip around his wrist cutting off the blood flow, making his fingers go numb.

"You're the one who originally wanted to have children, love."

"But so did you, and now look at the pain you've caused me."

"You wanted to try for kids and I agreed so we tried for kids. Now we've almost got them and you're blaming me for giving you something that you wanted?"

"Oh shut up and stop being a smart ass." She shot back at him, then released another scream before continuing. "Be glad that I'm pushing out twins because I swear to God I am not going through this again."

"I'm not trying to be a smart ass, love, I'm –"

"And stop calling me love. I'm so not in the mood for your pet names that you've given me."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"And stop talking too. You're making me angry." She said through gritted teeth as she breathed heavily. If she wasn't pregnant and in labour, Klaus would have thrown a comment back at her and then World War three would have started. That was the one reason why they fought occasionally: they both wanted to be right.

"Fine." He replied sharply and caught the eyes of one of the doctors. The doctor looked at him sympathetically and Klaus shook his head tiredly. This was going to be a long day.

"Oh God, I want fries again." She exclaimed, but Klaus stayed quiet, knowing that she didn't want him to talk.

"I said I want fries." She repeated and still didn't get an answer from him. "Are you ignoring me, Niklaus Mikaelson?"

He turned to her and furrowed his brows. "What? No. You told me to stop talking. I didn't want you to be even more pissed off with me."

"Well you were supposed to answer that!" she said, her voice missed with irritation and pain. She pushed again and released another scream before turning her head to glare at him. "We are _so_ not having sex again for a long, long time, and it's all your fault."

Klaus sighed, giving up and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah… I thought you would say that."


	15. Don't Call Me Sweetheart, Sweetheart

**Hey all! Another drabble I wrote for KC Fanfic Week. Today's theme was Office fics!**

* * *

><p>Caroline heard the yelling from across the hall as she left the photocopy room and she bit her bottom lip as she looked down the hall at the office door at the end. She watched as Kol bolted out of the door before it slammed shut, Kol appearing amused by their raging asshole of a boss. Caroline didn't know how Kol could deal with being related to Klaus, let alone work for him, but Caroline was almost certain that it had something to do with always having the opportunity to frustrate him further. Though she was able to appreciate his blue eyes, his mouth-watering accent, toned body and practically every physical part of him, it still couldn't trump his horrendous ability to be a total dick.<p>

Kol spotted Caroline down the hall and gave her a wave with a smug smirk. "The big bad wolf awaits your arrival Caroline." He said before slipping away out of eyesight. Caroline sighed, defeated. Sometimes she really hated her job.

* * *

><p>Klaus heard the door open and tossed his pen onto the desk annoyed before leaning back in his chair. "I'm not in the mood for your lectures, Elijah!" he bellowed, not bothering to look up. He didn't receive a lecture though. Instead, he heard the clicking of heels and a stack of folders being dropped onto his desk. He looked up when he saw the perfectly manicured hands that had placed the files on his desk and his eyes landed on his secretary.<p>

"Watch your tongue with your employees or else you won't have a secretary much longer, Klaus."

"My apologies Caroline. I thought you were my brother." He said, the sincere evident in his voice. Safe to say, he had a soft spot for his secretary, but she was adamant on staying away from his grasp at all costs. He was ninety-five percent sure it was because she was denying her own feelings for him. That, and even he could realise that it wouldn't exactly sit well if the CEO was in an intimate relationship with his secretary. Nonetheless, he didn't care about rules.

"Well I plan on going to get Elijah right after this. You can't treat your employees like that. We have rights, and if anyone here was smart enough, they could take legal action against you for abuse in the workplace. If you have a brain in that head of yours, use it next time before you decide to verbally abuse someone again."

Klaus hated being stood up to, his employees making him look weak. He narrowed his brow in frustration, his earlier stress and anger flaring up again, and grabbed the files from Caroline's grip where she held them to the table.

"Leave. Now."

He heard her scoff.

"No."

His expression contorted angrily before he slowly moved his gaze from the papers and back to Caroline. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, the position only pushing her breasts up even more, her cleavage and the low V-neck of her uniform temporarily capturing his attention before he forced himself to look at her face.

"What was that?" he questioned calmly, though his tone was obvious enough that he was daring her to say it again. Caroline could tell that he was currently a time bomb, ticking down his last few seconds before he exploded.

But she didn't care.

"I said no." she repeated. He went to reply but she cut him off. It probably wasn't a smart idea, but hey, as annoyed as he was with her, he had never been able to gather up the guts to even consider firing her.

"Stop treating us all like we're slaves. We have rights and we have feelings, and believe it or not, we feel hurt too, you know? So stop acting like a complete dick and pull your head out of your ass because if you aren't careful, everyone is going to start resigning, including me."

Before he could reply, she stormed out of his office and slammed the door behind her, leaving Klaus to his anger and the sound of her black heels clicking down the corridor.

* * *

><p>The liquid burned down her throat as she swallowed the shot and put the glass back down on the bar, then beckoned the bartender over to refill her shot glass. Katherine had left her alone at the bar, some hot foreigner having been flirting with her and Katherine all too eager to finally get another fuck for the first time in a month. Katherine considered a month without sex the worst case scenario so far for her, but little did she know, Caroline had gone an entire year.<p>

She threw back her next shot and slammed the glass back down onto the bar again, giving the bartender a look that said to come back and give her another refill. He came over with a disapproving look and poured another shot for her.

"I know that I'm being paid to give you alcohol, but this really can't be good for you, Care." Matt said as he passed the shot glass back to her.

Caroline lifted the glass up and looked at the liquid inside of it. "Yes, well I've had a shitty day, my douche of a boss was being an ass to everyone again, I am stressed and I need alcohol." She finished and slammed back the shot. She pulled out more money from her purse and handed it over to Matt before taking the bottle of vodka from his hands. "I'll take the whole bottle, Matty. I need it."

Matt gave her a concerned once over and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Are you sure, Care?"

Caroline was too preoccupied by the familiar face across the bar. Those intense blue eyes, his cherry red lips, the messy sandy blonde curls on his head, those predominant cheekbones, that damn annoyingly sexy stubble that graced his jaw, were standing out like a sore thumb. It was the sexy yet royal dickhead himself. None other than Niklaus fucking asshat Mikaelson.

"Yes," She replied to Matt, her friend finally letting go of the bottle and handing it to her, "I am one hundred percent sure."

* * *

><p>Half an hour of scowling and burning her eyes into Klaus' soul and two bottles of vodka later, Caroline felt the need to go confront the royal prick after all. She told herself it was because he deserved to be verbally abused like he did to his employees, and it was true, but maybe it was the alcohol talking. That little voice in the back of her head that she liked to think was the logical, sober Caroline told her to stay put or go home in case she got herself fired for her drunk word vomit. Instead, she ignored the little logical voice and listened to the devil that sat on her other shoulder, compelling her to stalk right up to Klaus and give him a piece of her mind.<p>

'"If anyone should be drinking away their shitty life tonight, it should be me, not you, you slag." She said venomously – or at least attempted to. Her words came out slurred because of the vodka she had abused earlier.

Klaus scowled and turned his head to face the woman that the familiar honey-sweet voice belonged to, though it didn't sound very honey-sweet in that moment. It sounded intoxicated, just like how he currently felt.

"Listen love. I'm not in the mood to hear you go on another rant about my approaches to running a company."

"Well too bad. You deserve it after all the shit you give us." She replied, then blurted "You're an asshole, you know that? A real fucking prick. You're the real deal."

The little angel on Caroline's shoulder started freaking out, telling her that if she wasn't careful, she would be jobless within the next thirty seconds, but the devil on her other shoulder told her to keep throwing the insults at him like rapid fire. Caroline suddenly felt nauseas. The angel and devil messing with her mind like they were playing a tennis match.

"You should watch what you say Caroline. I can click my fingers and you can lose your job just like that." He threatened.

"But you wouldn't do it because you're obsessed with me." She blurted out, her drunken mind having no filter whatsoever. Not that she had to keep that fact to herself. Everyone knew it. The little red devil urged her to continue.

"I know you want me, Klaus Mikaelson." She said, dropping her voice to a seductive tone and giving him a sultry look with her eyes. To say that she had caught his attention by the way she purred his name was an understatement, and the twinkle in his glassy eyes couldn't go missed when she put her bottle of vodka down on the bar so she could straddle him. The angel on her shoulder was screaming now, telling her to turn around and bolt out the nearest exit, while the devil was enjoying the show, chanting a mantra in her ear: _Go, go, go!_

"I know you want a taste of Caroline Forbes. I know you want me, myself and I." she felt his hands rest on her waist, only to move down to caress and squeeze her ass as she pushed her chest forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, showing off her cleavage as much as she possibly could.

_Angel: "Stop and run!"_

_Devil: "Keep going! You know you wanna!"_

The fire in his eyes was so obvious now, even Caroline could see it clearly while in the drunken state she was in.

"You're right, sweetheart. I have wanted you for a long time." He replied, his voice husky in her ear. She could feel his cool scotch-scented breath on her face and neck. "And I want you now."

_Angel: "GET OUT OF THERE NOW, MISS CAROLINE FORBES! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS IN THE MORNING! GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"_

_Devil: "NO! I'M AMUSED! KEEP GOING! YOU WANT THE D AS MUCH AS HE WANTS THE V!"_

_Caroline: "Fuck off!"_

"Well," she replied, her voice low and soft, a seductive smile playing over her gorgeous features, "you've got me now. So what are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to kiss you," he leaned in and pressed his lips roughly to hers, and even though most girls said that drunk hook-up's weren't very good, Klaus was an exception. Drunk or not, he fucking knew what he was doing and how to get her going. It was rough and hungry as his lips moved against hers. Their tongues found their way into each other's mouths and there was the occasional biting and tugging of bottom lips between teeth. Though her senses were on fire from lust, it might or might not have been the alcohol, but something about the kiss felt genuine. That was all until lust took over again when he finally broke his lips away from hers and finished his sentence: "And then I'm going to take you home to ravish and fuck you senseless."

Caroline took a moment to find her sober angel and think logically about her response. If she was sober, she would have said no. It was the obvious answer. But she was drunk, and yet she still had the sense to stop and seriously think it out.

Caroline let a small smirk play over her lips as she looked at his handsome face. Yes, he was a douche, but he had always had a soft spot for her. She was able to give him shit and he would tolerate it, whereas he would fire anyone else on the spot without a second thought.

"Then what are you waiting for, Klaus?" she said, and was ironically glad with her decision, knowing that if she had said no, she would have woken up the next day regretting not taking the opportunity to sleep with the man that she'd had her eyes set on for the past two years. Yes he was an asshole sometimes, but she was a neurotic control freak. Surely she could have her way with him in bed.

She placed another firm kiss on his lips before climbing off his lap and pulling him off his chair and towards the bar exit.

"Show me who's boss."


	16. My Angel in Hell

**This drabble was really fun (and a little sad) to write. It has a few heart-wrenching moments where I felt like "Oh, poor Klaus! How can he deal with all of that?!" so I hope it has the same effect for you all.**

**A/N - The paragraph in italics is not my work; it is by the brilliant real-life author Edgar Allan Poe. It's a section from his short story _The Tell-Tale Heart_. I'd definitely recommend reading it. It's only a few pages long, and it's fantastic.**

* * *

><p>The infirmary was at full capacity, all of the beds occupied by injured soldiers who had survived the long trip back to base camp in time to be tended to. Paramedics shuffled about the infirmary, while the nurses made small talk with their patients. The infirmary smelt like a combination of disinfectant and blood, the metallic smell of Klaus' blood adding to it. His shoulder was wrapped tightly with a bandage, it being the best they could do while they transported him back to base camp. It hadn't made much of a difference. It had only slowed down the blood flow slightly.<p>

Klaus sat on the bed he had been assigned when he had been rushed in by the paramedics to have the bullets removed from his shoulder. The paramedics had removed his shirt to be able to wrap the wound more efficiently, so he sat there in his military cargoes reading a book he had packed with him to pass the time whole on his troop's mission.

It was a small bound book full of the work of Edgar Allan Poe. Klaus enjoyed the writers' short stories. He especially enjoyed _The Tell-Tale Heart_. He read that one over and over, Klaus having taken an interest in the story's protagonist. It was about a man who schemed to murder another man who lived with him, and found himself slowly losing his mind as the police got closer to discovering the crimes he had committed. The insanity of the character stood out the most to him, along with the precision this character had when he took his time slowly planning and letting the murder unfold. It represented the one thing he feared: Losing his sanity over time from remembering all the men he had killed during battle.

He looked up from his book when he saw a young blonde nurse approach his bed. She made her way to the trolley of equipment and medication next to his bed where he sat and gave him a warm smile.

"Good evening Sergeant Mikaelson." She said with a honey-sweet voice. Klaus watched as she went about her job, taking out several pills and putting them in a container. Her blonde hair was curled and tied up tightly, the curls brushing her neck as she moved around. Her lips were a soft shade of pink and her cheeks had a blush in them, flushed from a long day's work. It had been a while since Klaus had seen a woman – having been on the mission for five months so far – especially a woman as stunning as this nurse.

"It is a good evening now, nurse…" he trailed off, not knowing the blonde beauty's name. She smiled at him as she handed him the tablets and a glass of water to take.

"Caroline." She replied. "My name is Caroline Forbes."

Klaus set his book down and took the medication from her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes." He appreciated her smile for a moment before popping the tablets in his mouth and swallowing them with the water. He was going to have to wait another twenty minutes for the pain-killers to finally kick in.

"What's that you're reading?" she asked him with a nod towards his book as she started unwrapping the bandage around his shoulder. Klaus grimaced at the pain in his shoulder, but forced himself to answer her, knowing that she was trying to distract him from the bullet wound with conversation.

"Some of Edgar Allan Poe's finest pieces." He kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke, her gorgeous features enough to play as a distraction from the pain. Not that Klaus was complaining about having a conversation with her. It gave him an opportunity to hear her sweet voice. "Have you read his work?"

"I must say I have not." She replied, glancing at him for a moment before turning back to tend to his shoulder. Caroline noticed him watching her. She felt his eyes on her the whole time. They were a beautiful electric blue and stood out among all the other handsome features that he had. "What does he write?"

"Classics. True and proper literature. He's a fine literary man, Poe is. Very talented."

Caroline picked up a bottle of disinfectant and poured it over a large wad of cotton. Once it was drenched, she turned to him. "Now this may sting a little, but that means it is working." She warned him before pressing the cotton to the wound.

Klaus bit down on his lip as a sharp gasp escaped his lips. It didn't hurt as much as initially being shot, but it still hurt like a bitch. Behind the stinging pain was also the pain of the wound being touched. It was still fresh and it still had blood seeping through it, Klaus having been shot only a few hours ago. He listened to Caroline's voice, and in that moment, she honestly sounded like an angel sent from God.

This was the one part she hated about her job; having to see all these brave men go through so much physical and mental pain. She knew she couldn't be as strong as them in the sense that they had to be, but she felt that she could be strong enough for them when it came to tending to them. She had to be the brave one that dealt with cleaning up blood, stitching wounds back together, restarting hearts, helping zip up the bodies of the brave men they had lost in body bags.

"Why don't you read me some of what this author has written?" she said, offering him another distraction from the pain, for some reason not able to bear seeing this man in so much pain compared to handling it with the others. "I would really like to see why you idolize him so much."

Klaus silently thanked the beautiful blonde for offering him yet another distraction, though he swore he saw real genuine curiosity in her stunning blue eyes. A small smile played across his lip – occasionally masked with the pain of the bullet wound – and he began to read:

"_I paced the floor to and fro with heavy strides, as if excited to fury by the observations of the men – but the noise steadily increased. Oh God! What _could_ I do? I foamed – I raved – I swore! I swung the chair upon which I had been sitting, and grated it upon the boards, but the noise arose over all and continually increased. It grew louder – louder – _louder!_ And still the men chatted pleasantly, and smiled. Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God! – no, no! They heard! – they suspected! – they _knew!_ – they were making a mockery of my horror! – this I thought, and this I think. But anything was better than this agony! Anything was more tolerable than this derision! I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer! I felt that I must scream or die! – and now – again! – hark! louder! louder! _louder!_ – _

'_Villains!' I shrieked, 'dissemble no more! I admit the deed! – tear up the planks! – here, here! – it is the beating of his hideous heart!'"_

Klaus looked up from the book and looked back at Caroline, his attention back on the pain, but the sight of her numbed it and made it bearable. A look of thought covered her face as she started stitching his wounds up.

"So what happens next? Does he get arrested?" she asked.

"No one knows."

"What do you mean no one knows?"

"Well the author doesn't specify. It ends like that."

"What?" The shock both in her voice and on her face was clearly evident. "But I want to know what happened to him."

Klaus chuckled at her reaction, her curiosity and everything else about this woman completely entrancing him. She truly was beautiful, but not like any other woman he had met before. She had this purity about her, this elegance and beauty without even trying. She was so enchanting that Klaus hadn't even noticed the blood that covered her uniform when she arrived, and he didn't even notice his blood on her hands until she moved to wipe it off on the white cloth tied around her waist that was there purely for that reason.

"You are like an angel in Hell." He said out loud, still completely hypnotised by the woman before him. "You're an angel in Hell, Miss Caroline Forbes. My angel in Hell."

Caroline felt her breath hitched at his words and her cheeks turn red. She had been flirted with plenty of times by the soldiers who were delivered to the infirmary, but she felt like this man, Sergeant Mikaelson, was different. He eyed her curiously and his expression made him look as if he was mesmerized by her. _My angel_, he had called her. _An angel in Hell_.

She considered for a moment that maybe the medication had made him delirious, or even if it was the Post-Traumatic Stress finally making an appearance, but her gut had told her otherwise. This man appeared too strong to be brought down by a few pills and PTSD. No. It had to be something else.

_My angel in Hell_…

When she just stared at him in silence, blinking frequently as if trying to snap out of shock, Klaus jumped to speak again. "You intrigue me, Miss Forbes. You take the pain away. You took my mind off it. You brought me back, Caroline. Thank you."

She watched him for a long moment, deciding what to say until she rested a hand lightly on his chest and gently pushed him back to make him lie down on the bed. "You should rest. The medication is making you delirious, so get some sleep while it kicks in." she said gently, though even she wasn't convinced that her words were true this time. Was it really possible to feel a connection to another person instantly? Especially that of a soldier?

"I'm not delirious, Miss Forbes. I speak the truth." He said and felt his eyes grow heavy. "You're my angel in Hell. The battlefield in war is Hell, and you are the angel that saved me from burning…"

He blinked a few more times, trying to keep his eyes open, but failing to do so. The last thing he saw of her that day was her brilliant blue eyes that were framed by several loose curls of blonde hair before he drifted off to dream of her honey-sweet voice calling his name out on the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review in that little box underneath this drabble :) They always make my day<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	17. Don't Call Me Sweetheart, Sweetheart II

**Hi all! So a lot of you wanted a part 2 for _Don't Call Me Sweetheart, Sweetheart_ because you all wanted to read about their little shenanigans after the bar ;) Well here it is! This drabble is a lead off from where that drabble ended and it is entirely smut, smut, smut! I've never written smut before, so this was a whole new thing for me, but I think I did a decent job writing it - for a first time writing smut, anyway. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

><p>Caroline fumbled for her key as he peppered hot kisses down her neck. It was hard to concentrate when he was providing such a blissful distraction and kept pulling her attention away from the task at hand. She finally found the right key and quickly unlocked the door, just wanting to be inside as fast as possible. The door opened and she pulled him inside, Klaus slamming the door shut behind them. He pushed her up against the wall and continued his assault of her throat, slowing making his way to her collarbone. Caroline tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips as his hands explored her body and his mouth took possession of hers once again. Klaus pulled her cardigan over her shoulders and she shimmied her shoulders to get it off. He tossed the offending clothing to the side as Caroline pulled back just enough to speak.<p>

"I think we should take this party to the bedroom." She murmured as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where is it?" he asked as he picked her up, allowing Caroline to wrap her legs around his waist. She cupped his face in her hands, lightly brushing her thumbs over his cheeks.

"The second door down the hall." She said and went straight back to kissing him. He carried her down the hall as she peppered kisses along his jaw and the next thing she knew she was on her bed. She sat up on her knees as he stood in front of her and she watched as he pulled his shirt off. She reached for his belt and feverishly unbuckled it. She had waited so long for this; had wanted to know what it was like to spend a night with Klaus, and now she was finally going to get a taste of it. Once she pulled his belt off from around his hips, she lifted her arms up to allow him to pull her dress over her head, leaving her in her black lace bra and matching underwear. His eyes looked over her torso and breasts hungrily and she couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his blue orbs as she ran her hands over the hard planes of his body. She felt his muscles tense and relax under her delicate fingers before he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back onto the bed. She let her hands keep roaming his body, over his abdomen, across his chest, up and down his toned arms, behind his neck, all while they kicked off their shoes and he removed his jeans the rest of the way. He eyed her with a predatory look before she wrapped her hands behind his neck to pull him down for another heated kiss.

Klaus had dealt with plenty of women, but the minute he had met Caroline, he knew she would be different. She was a piece of work, but he liked a challenge, and now that he was moments away from making her his, he knew that she was going to be that one exception.

Her soft pink lips captured his in a rough kiss; tongues colliding, teeth biting, lips swelling. She smelt like vanilla, and the berry flavour of her lip gloss lingered on his palette. His muscles tensed when he felt her slim fingers travel down his back. She was teasing him, but he accepted that challenge. He was going to tease her until she begged for him.

His hands ran painfully slow down her side, starting from the curve of her waist and moving teasingly along her hips and down to her thighs where he squeezed the exposed flesh of her legs. He felt her body tremble under his touch and he couldn't help the smirk that played across his lips. He brought his hands back up her body and reached under her. Caroline caught on to what he wanted and she arched her back, allowing him to reach the clasp of her bra and unclip it. He grabbed hold of the provocative material and tossed it onto the floor as his eyes looked over her chest appreciatively. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath she took, her eyes focussed on his the whole time, waiting to see what he was planning for her.

"You're beautiful, Caroline." He said, his voice husky, causing Caroline's stomach to do backflips.

"You're not so bad yourse–" a moan escaped her lips, cutting herself off as his hands began massaging her breasts. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes, releasing a long sigh as he pleasured her. She arched her back when she felt him begin to pepper tantalising kisses down her chest and cleavage, making her body shake as he kissed down her stomach. The next thing she knew, his hand had left one of her breasts, pulled her lace underwear off her body and a finger was being pushed inside of her.

She let out an elated cry as he pumped his finger in and out of her excruciatingly slow, her hips bucking every time they went deeper. He released her other breast to hold her hips down as he slid another finger inside of her. Her cries were louder now as she began to beg for release, but he wasn't quite done with her yet. He quickened his pace and Caroline curled her toes and clenched onto the bed sheets in her fists. He could tell that she was close to her first orgasm, but he wasn't going to give her release just yet. He still wasn't done with teasing her body.

He slowed the pace down and eventually pulled his fingers out of her, then sucked her juices off his fingers with a seductive look in his eyes as she watched him. Not able to take it anymore, Caroline sat up and pulled his boxers off of him, revealing his hard on. She smirked before pushing him back against the bed, and without giving him any warning, wrapped her mouth around his cock.

He clenched his teeth together in an attempt to hold back the groan that threatened to escape the back of his throat as she moved her pink lips up and down his length. He grabbed onto her hair when he felt her tongue run along his cock, experiencing complete euphoria from the pleasure of Caroline's soft pink lips around him. As his groans became louder and more frequent, she stopped, wanting to tease him just as much as he had teased her. If he didn't allow her to orgasm, she wasn't going to give the privilege to do so just yet. She wanted to reach her high first.

"God damn it Caroline." He growled from low in his throat before pulling her up to him and flipping them over so he was on top. "I need you now."

Klaus had wanted to make her beg for release, but now he realised the tables had been turned. He no longer cared though. He just wanted her now and that's what he was going to get. Both of their release was the only thing on his mind as he spread her legs enough to position himself at her entrance before finally pushing his hard on inside of her.

Caroline cried out as he began to thrust in and out of her, slow at first as he found a steady rhythm. She had her eyes shut and her head tilted back against the bed as her back arched with every thrust. Her body trembled and Klaus took pleasure in knowing that she was enjoying him inside of her. Her hips bucked and he grabbed hold of them and held them down to stop her from moving as he quickened his pace. Her cries became louder as she felt herself fall into complete bliss, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Klaus could see she was about to reach her peak, so he slipped a hand underneath her and lifted her up slightly to allow him more access. He thrust harder, now able to reach further inside of her, and their senses were filled with the sound of grunts and skin slapping together, the smell of sweat and the feeling of euphoria traveling through their bodies.

Caroline screamed out as she fell over the edge, finally reaching her orgasm. Her breath kept hitching as he kept going, finally reaching his orgasm and releasing inside of her. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, both of their bodies glistening with sweat as they lay there panting. Finally after catching her breath, she turned on her side and curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as her fingers lazily drew circles on his chest. She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders to hold her against him and she closed her eyes, finally feeling herself slip into exhaustion from the night's events.

"Well that was fun." She said and released a sleepy giggle. She heard him chuckled at her comment and fell asleep to the feeling of him running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought in reviews. This is my first time writing smut, so any helpful feedback is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	18. What They Wanted IV

**I'm back again! Did you miss me?! **

**I know a lot of people have been wanting me to write a part 4 for _What They Wanted_, so here it is! Sorry it took me so long to write it up. I lost inspiration for it, but I refused to give up! However, this will be the last part to it because it's pretty much becoming a multi-chapter fic with how it's been going :P It was originally supposed to just have two parts. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: _Caroline, My Friend. Caroline, My Love_**

* * *

><p>Caroline was thrown into a fit of giggles at Thierry's joke and started hiccupping halfway through. Both herself and Thierry had gone through several drinks each and Caroline was starting to feel a little ditzy. Spending time with Thierry had put her in a better mood, realising that he was actually a nice guy and not just a cocky dick like most guys were these days. She had met plenty of them: Damon, Tyler, Klaus, you name it. Thierry however was a friendly face, and she could see a great friendship blooming already.<p>

"Oh my God, I love puns!" she giggled and Thierry laughed along with her. "Oh! I've got one!" Caroline said and prepared herself to tell the joke. "What do you call a dinosaur with an extensive vocabulary?"

Thierry scrunched his face in thought then shook his head. "I don't know."

"A thesaurus!" she squealed excitedly and burst out laughing at her own joke. It took Thierry a moment to get it before it finally clicked and he was laughing too.

"I've got another one." Thierry said. "Here's a pun. I didn't like my beard at first, then it grew on me."

They both broke into fits of laughter then kept throwing more puns and jokes at each other. They continued until they were kicked out of the bar, the owner not wanting them to drive her customers away with their drunk shenanigans.

"When chemists die, they barium!" she squealed out with a giggle.

"Blunt pencils are pointless!"

"I tried to catch some fog, but I mist!"

"What does a clock do when it gets hungry? It goes back four seconds!"

"Love, what are you doing?"

They both turned to face the source of the voice that they knew all too well. Their laughter died down when their eyes landed on him. Even in their drunk state, they could tell when Klaus was irritated.

"Jesus man, you look like you need to chill. Go get a beer or something." Thierry slurred. "You're too tense."

"And you look extremely drunk." He said and took a step towards Caroline. "Come on, love. I'm taking you home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Thierry said melodramatically and stood in between the two of them with his arms out wide to protect Caroline from Klaus. "You're not touching her, big fella. She's staying with me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Thierry and looked over his shoulder at Caroline. "Has this boy been troubling you, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart?" Thierry scoffed.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus and folded her arms. "Why would you care? Who do you think you are? My father?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If you think you're my boyfriend or something, then you're crazy considering the fact that you slept with that werewolf whore."

Klaus frowned at her words. That had stung.

"I never thought that Caroline. Now please, come with me. I can't leave you out here in such a state." He said and gestured to her. She scoffed at him, though she swayed from side to side. She leaned on Thierry to keep herself from falling, but it only caused his balance to falter as well.

"A dyslexic man walks into a bra…" she said and the two drunks started into another fit of laughter all over again. Klaus' frown deepened before he grabbed Caroline and sped off, leaving Thierry there wondering where his new friend had gone.

* * *

><p>They made it back to the Mikaelson residents within a minute and Klaus placed Caroline down on the couch. She sat up and ran her fingers through her blonde curls as she watched him pace up and down the lounge room.<p>

"Why were you out with Thierry?" Klaus asked, still pacing the room.

"Why do you care?"

"Why were you out with Thierry?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

Caroline eyed him for a moment and frowned. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the couch. "I'm not talking to you if you use that tone of voice with me." She said simply and Klaus growled.

"Caroline, I swear to God, if you don't tell me, then I'll –"

"You'll what?" she cut him off and stood up to stand her ground. "You'll send me away? Leave? Tear my heart out and feed it to me? I doubt it. Besides, haven't you already done enough to hurt me? It sure feels like it."

Klaus fell silent at her words and a pained look crossed his face. He hadn't meant to hurt her in any way. It was never his intention. Nor was it his intention to sleep with the little wolf in the first place either. It was a liquor fuelled night that meant absolutely nothing to him. Hell, the wolf meant nothing to him as well. None of it did. The one thing that matter to him was the blonde girl in front of him that was currently furious with him.

"I can understand that you are upset love, and I never intended to upset you as such. There is no excuse for my actions, but Caroline, you need to understand that it is only you that I want. No one else, just you." He said sincerely. It was the honest truth. "However, the girl is having my child, so I cannot abandon either of them presently, but it doesn't mean I have affections for my child's mother. It was always you Caroline. Always you. Forever and always."

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip as she watched him. She could see the pleading look in his eyes. Never had she thought that she would see the day that the Original Hybrid was pleading and begging for her forgiveness.

"Niklaus? Niklaus, I –" they turned to the doorway to face Elijah. In tow behind him was a girl of Asian heritage. Elijah looked between the girl, Klaus and Caroline before continuing. "There is something that you might want to know. In fact, that both of you would want to know." He said, glancing at Caroline as well.

The girl stepped forward and Klaus leaned in towards Caroline to whisper in her ear. "Her name is Sophie Deveraux, in case you are wondering."

Sophie looked between the two of them, her gaze finally locking on Klaus. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's about the child." She said and Caroline felt pissed off all over again. "The baby isn't yours."

Caroline felt the tension break in the room. Her jaw went slack and she noticed Klaus' eyes go wide from shock.

"Not mine? What do you mean it's not mine? You said the child was a hybrid." He said and Caroline could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Oh, it's a hybrid alright, but it's not your hybrid baby." Sophie said, then turned her gaze to Caroline. Caroline felt her heart swell, having a bad feeling she knew the answer to what was next. "It's your ex-boyfriends baby. Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline felt as if a tonne of bricks just landed on her. She shook her head. "No. That's not possible. He's not an original hybrid."

"But he still has the werewolf gene." Sophie reminded her and Caroline felt her world come crashing down. Not only did Tyler cheat on her back when she was with him, but he also got the fucking wolf whore pregnant. Was there anyone in this world that hadn't hurt her?

"At least he's your ex." Sophie said with a shrug. Caroline felt an arm go around her waist and she leaned into it, needing the support. Sophie looked between all three of the vampires. "Well, that's all I had to say. Enjoy your child-free life." She said and walked out.

Elijah looked between his brother and Caroline before leaving the two alone. Klaus turned her around to face him but she kept her gaze down.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked and Caroline nodded after a few seconds.

"Yeah. I'm fine. This is going to make me sound selfish, but I'm glad it's not yours."

Klaus chuckled quietly and brushed a loose curl behind her ear. "This is going to sound even worse, but I'm glad it's not mine. I don't think I could succeed as a father."

It made Caroline's heart ache to hear him say something like that. Did he honestly think that lowly of himself?

"Well I think that if you set your mind to it, you would have been a good father." She said optimistically.

"If you hadn't noticed sweetheart, I'm not exactly a good person to begin with, nor am I father material."

"You are a good person around me." She pointed out. "You let me see the good in you. I've seen it plenty of times. You just need to believe it yourself."

He lifted his hands up to hold her face in his palms as he looked down at her. His thumbs gently caressed her cheeks. "Because you make me want to be a better person. It was all for you, Caroline. It was all for you."

Caroline stared up at him through her thick lashes as he leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she responded to his lips. His lips were soft and warm and they moved gently against her own. She wondered how someone so powerful and dangerous could be so gentle with her. She wasn't anything special, but she apparently was to him. She reached up to rest her hands on his lean chest and found the necklaces around his neck. She grabbed hold of the necklaces and twisted them between her fingers. He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks softly as they kissed. He was being so gentle with her as if she was a prized possession made of glass that could easily break, like a rare collectable. It was small things like these that reminded her that he loved her, and it was this moment that she realised that she was returning those feelings. That she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! They are after all the reason why I update so quickly! :)<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	19. The Queen of New Orleans

**Hello again my fellow Klaroliners! I felt like writing a dark fanfic with some feels in it. Please don't hate me after reading this one! I'm just gonna leave this drabble here... *_runs away laughing evilly_***

* * *

><p>Usually fairy tales and stories end with a happily ever after, and this is usually the dream of every young girl as she grows up, but this wasn't the case for Caroline Forbes. Yes, she had wanted to be a princess with a tiara when she was a child and she had become Miss Mystic Falls when she was seventeen, but that wasn't her reality anymore. Everyone was off to college but Caroline was not. She had withdrawn her application to Whitmore College. People had wondered why. They saw that the blonde had a promising future, what with all her achievements as a young woman already, but now she had a new goal in mind. People started to think the young blonde had changed – and she had. She wasn't cheerful, insecure Caroline anymore. She was confident, emotionless Caroline now.<p>

And she wanted power.

Wherever she walked, she left a path of destruction. She would end lives without a second thought, she broke hearts and smirked triumphantly, she killed someone's beloved and revelled in their pain. She had murdered her former friend Elena in cold blood and celebrated. She had never felt more alive.

She had strutted into the French Quarter in New Orleans one dark night and counted her lucky stars when she saw the supernatural life of the town was at war with each other. Werewolves, witches, vampires, hybrids. All of them slashing out at each other. Caroline frowned briefly, slight disappointment washing over her at the fact that no one had made her aware of the chaos that was going down. It wouldn't have hurt anyone to give her an invitation to the evening but she didn't need one.

A werewolf ran at the petite blonde and she swiftly snapped his neck. She sighed, bored by how easy he was to kill and continued her walk towards the plantation. As she walked between the chaos, ripping open throats and tearing at limbs, she heard the sound of witches chanting. She looked up with her icy eyes and saw several women up on a balcony of a nearby building. She smirked at the sight of them and licked her lips. She hadn't had a good meal since last night and she was up to the challenge of slaughtering several witches. She spotted the fire escape ladder to the balcony and silently climbed it. Once she was at the top of the ladder, she jumped up onto the balcony and her fangs appeared through her gums. She ran her tongue over her teeth and grinned maniacally at the witches.

"Hello. I'm Caroline." She said, feigning innocence, though her glassy eyes said otherwise. The witches spun around to look at her, briefly confused by her mannerism. "And I'm starving."

Before the witches had time to process what was happening, Caroline was onto them, already having torn out the throats of three of them, leaving one to scream in horror. It was a young girl, no older than sixteen.

"Genevieve!" the girl screamed in horror and Caroline looked down at the dead redhead in her grasp. Caroline looked between the girl and the dead woman, letting her gaze finally stay locked on the young girl.

"It's too late for Ginger Spice, honey." She said boredly before throwing the woman's body over the edge of the balcony. The girl backed into the side of the balcony.

"The Original Hybrid is going to rip your heart out for killing her." The girl stuttered. "She was his lover."

Caroline gave the girl a fake look of sympathy before clasping her hand over the girl's mouth to keep her from attempting to perform any kind of magic on her.

"Oh please. She meant nothing to him." She said and brushed the girl's hair away from her ear so she could whisper in it. "Besides, he won't kill me. He's the reason I'm here. I want my lover back." She pulled away from the girl to give her one last look. "You see, I don't like sharing." She said then sunk her teeth into the girl's neck and drank her dry.

Caroline tossed the girl's limp body to the side before jumping down from the balcony and making her way towards the front door of the plantation. She knew what Klaus was like. He would want the biggest home base New Orleans could provide. _He really should be more discreet about his whereabouts next time._

Caroline walked straight through the front door, the door hanging off its hinges because of the fighting going down inside. She looked around the foyer and her eyes landed on a familiar blonde. The woman had just snapped the neck of a witch before her eyes settled on Caroline. Caroline smirked at the girl's evident shock at the sight of her. Caroline licked the blood off her lips but couldn't do much about the blood seeping down her chin from her recent kill.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" the blonde asked, still completely stunned by her presence. Caroline strutted over to the blonde and feigned innocence again.

"I just want to take back what is rightfully mine, Rebekah. Surely you of all people can understand."

"Nothing here is rightfully yours." Rebekah replied. "Everything here in New Orleans is rightfully my families. We made New Orleans what it is and Marcel took it from us."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously that thick? Did you create the blonde stereotype?" she said harshly and Rebekah looked hurt by her words. "I'm not here for your city. I'm here for your brother."

Caroline walked off, hair bouncing and hips swaying before Rebekah could respond.

Caroline vamp-sped her way up the stairs and furrowed her brow in confusion when she saw the entre upper level of the plantation had been untouched. She made her way around a corner and finally found a sign of a fight. The cabinet in the corridor had been smashed, and she could now hear the voices to two men yelling and the sound of things breaking. She followed the sound and found herself standing in front of a door. She smirked when she recognised one of the voices. _His_ voice. The man she had solely made the long trip to New Orleans for.

She threw the door open and was greeted with the sight of him pinning the other man to the far wall by his throat. She gave him a sultry look as she looked him up and down with hungry eyes. He still had the scruff on his jaw just like how she remembered and that fire in his eyes that hers now had too. She watched as his muscles tensed as he held the dark skinned man by the throat against the wall. She felt the power radiating off of him.

"God, you're hot." She said as she looked him over once again. Both of the gazes of the two men looked in her direction and she smirked when she saw the shock that came over Klaus. She put a hand on her hip and jutted her hip out slightly. "Miss me?"

"Caroline?" he said with pure surprise, his eyes wide.

"The one and only."

"What the Hell is going on, man?" said the other man. Klaus just throttled his throat even more. It only made Caroline's smirk even bigger.

"Be quiet Marcellus." Klaus growled.

"I'll be quiet once you're dead." Marcel replied.

"I beg to differ." Klaus said before snapping Marcel's neck. He let his body fall to the ground before turning to face Caroline. She raised a brow at his poor efforts.

"You do realise snapping his neck won't kill him, right?"

"I know, sweetheart." He said as he made his way over to stand in front of her. He looked her over carefully with a look that said he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What are you doing in New Orleans, Caroline?"

She smirked at his question and ran her hands over his chest and broad shoulders. She moved closer to him so her body was pressed up against his and their noses almost touched. She felt his muscles tense under her touch and her smirk grew. "Do I really need an excuse to come and see you?" she said innocently and fluttered her lashes at him.

His eyes studied hers for a long moment before he answered her. "You turned it off." He said in a low voice. "Why did you turn it off?"

"My mother died." She said with a shrug as if it didn't bother her anymore – which it didn't. "And even though she had just died, everyone was still giving me crap about sleeping with you. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned it off. That, and I missed you," her fingers found their way into his hair. She grinned when she felt his hands grip her waist. "I missed you so, so much."

She caressed his cheek with her hand before closing the little space between them and pressed her lips against his red ones. She could taste the blood from both of their previous kills mix together as their lips hungrily crashed together. His grip on her waist tightened and the next thing she knew he pushed her up against the wall. Caroline grinned against his lips as their bodies grinded against each other. A low growl escaped his throat and Caroline wrapped one of her legs around his waist. She lightly bit his bottom lip when she felt his strong hands graze her skin under her shirt, causing a breathy gasp to escape her lips.

"I need you now, Caroline." He purred. The huskiness behind his voice was all Caroline needed.

"What are you waiting for?"

Within seconds, Caroline was in nothing but her bra and panties. Caroline swiftly removed Klaus' belt from around his hips and let out a sigh at the feeling of him leaving kisses along her throat and collarbone. As she was unbuttoning his jeans, she felt him stop kissing her and his body seize up. She heard him choke out a gurgling noise and she opened her eyes to see what the problem was. Her jaw went slack and her eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping out of his mouth and the white oak stake protruding from his chest.

His blue eyes were wide as he looked at her frantically. His grip on her waist tightened as his body jerked and before his grip went slack.

"Caroline." He choked out and she felt bile rise up her throat before swallowing it back down.

"Klaus?" she said weakly before he collapsed onto the floor. She stood there frozen in place as she stared down at him before it finally registered to her and she collapsed next to him on her knees, a wave of emotion hitting her at full force. "Klaus? Klaus! No, no, no, no!" she clutched onto the stake in his chest and pulled it out as quickly as possible and tossed it away before putting her hands over the bloodied hole in his chest. "No! You can't die!" she cried as her body shook from her uncontrollable sobbing. "Not now! You're supposed to be immortal! You're supposed to show me the world like you promised! You were supposed to take me to see your work at the Hermitage. You were supposed to show me around New Orleans!"

Caroline shook him frantically as if she could wake him up before giving in to the sobs that wracked her body and burying her face in his chest. She clutched onto him tightly as she cried and all the emotions she had supressed over the past two months hit her like a stake in the heart.

"Don't cry over him," she heard a man say, "He got what he deserved."

Caroline looked up slowly at the man standing before her and her tears turned into hatred. She stood up from where she knelt over Klaus' body and clenched her fists. "You killed him." She breathed. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"I can't believe it took the Original Hybrid dying for you to turn your humanity on, little girl."

Caroline jumped Marcel and within a second, his body was lying limp at her feet. She looked at his heart in her bloodied hand and threw it at the wall in a fit of tears. She then grabbed onto Marcel's corpse, dragged him over to the balcony and threw him over the edge. She stood there watching as he fell and hit the ground below her, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"I am _not_ a little girl." She said, the power behind her words clear. "I am the true King's lover. I am Queen of New Orleans."

* * *

><p><strong>I love you guys. You know that right? I just couldn't help myself with this one. The idea came to me this afternoon and I had to write it down. So yep. There is your daily dose of feels.<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	20. New Life, New Girl, New Orleans

**Hello sweethearts! Here's a new drabble. This one was a request I received from Marie Jane Smith. She asked for Caroline to go to NOLA and to find her friend Elijah. Elijah invites her to the plantation and she finds Klaus with Genevieve. Caroline finds comfort from Elijah, Klaus gets jealous and then Klaroline fight then make up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Mystic Falls. Hello New Orleans." Caroline said to herself as she drove through the border of New Orleans, the town coming into view in front of her and she felt a mixture of both excitement and nerves. Excitement for being able to explore her new surroundings and finally having the courage to leave her small town life behind, but nervousness because she knew that New Orleans was home of the Originals. She knew Klaus was here and he was part of the reason she chose to come to New Orleans. She was going to find him and finally let him know how she felt. She didn't want to hide from herself anymore. She had broken up with Tyler before packing up and leaving Mystic Falls in preparation of telling Klaus. Caroline felt giddy just at the thought of him.<p>

She rolled down her car window as she reached the heart of the city and let the sound of jazz pour into her car. Music flowed out of the local bars and the smell of food wafted out of restaurant doors. Buskers were performing on the side of the streets; artists painting, musicians playing and dancers moving to the music. She found the apartment building she was looking for and parked her car. She went inside and spoke to the land lord to make them aware that she had arrived and filled out the papers she needed before receiving her key to her brand new apartment.

After several hours of moving everything into her apartment and making it feel as much like home as possible, she was pleased with the result. Her apartment felt warm and homey like she had been living in it for ages. Just how she wanted it.

She headed out into the streets of New Orleans to explore her new home. She found a man playing a guitar on the side of the street and stopped in her tracks when she heard the familiar song. She let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes as she listened to the song she and Klaus had danced to at the decade dance back in Mystic Falls. She found herself humming along to the song but was interrupted by the familiar voice of her friend. She opened her eyes and smiled as she turned around to face Elijah before throwing her arms around him.

"Elijah! Oh my God, I was about to go look for you Mikaelsons. I missed you."

He hugged her briefly before letting go of her and placing a gentle kiss on her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally see you again, Caroline. But may I ask, what are you doing here in New Orleans?"

"I left Mystic Falls." She told him honestly. "I needed a fresh start and what better place to move to than New Orleans? It's lovely here."

Elijah gave her a quizzical look. "A fresh start? Why is that?"

"I broke up with Tyler and he was enjoying making me feel guilty too much. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making me feel bad anymore, so I left, but that's not the only reason I'm here."

Elijah gave her a knowing look and nodded. "I see. You must be intending on speaking with Niklaus, yes?"

"And to see you too, silly." She said with a roll of her eyes. "But yes. I want to see him."

"Well you are more than welcome to accompany me back to the plantation if you wish to see my brother now?" Elijah offered and Caroline gave him a grateful smile.

"That would be great. Thanks Elijah." She said sincerely and she followed him to the plantation.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Caroline found that she was having trouble speaking. She had anticipated this moment for so long but never had she thought about what she would say to him once she saw him again. She was at a loss for words. She just had to go in there and say it how it was.<p>

"He was in his studio last time I spoke with him this afternoon. I am sure he is still there." Elijah told her. "It is up the stairs and the second door to the right."

"Thank you, Elijah." She said and gave him a quick hug before heading up the stairs. Once Caroline reached the top of the stairs, she heard his voice. She felt her stomach do backflips at the sound of his accented voice, but her stomach twisted in knots when she heard the sound of a woman giggling coming from the same direction.

Being as quiet as possible, she crept down the hallway and peered around the door. She felt her heart shatter. There Klaus was, looking as handsome as she remembered with his hands roaming over the body of a giggling redhead woman as he kissed her neck. A sob got caught in her throat, Caroline forcing herself to stay quiet so they wouldn't hear her. She turned on her heels and ran down the stairs as fast and as silently as she could. She was doing fine at controlling her cries but her small victory quickly diminished when she ran into Elijah. As soon as he asked her what was troubling her, she broke down in tears.

Her shoulders slumped forward as she sobbed and Elijah pulled his tearful friend into his arms. He rubbed her back gently as she hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. Though she hated the current situation, Caroline was grateful for the comfort of her friend, but that comfort was gone all too soon when she heard the sound of a neck snapping and Elijah collapsed to the floor.

Caroline jumped back and met the gaze of Elijah's attacker. She felt fresh tears threaten her eyes as she looked at Klaus standing there with his fists clenched. If it wasn't for the current situation, she would have thrown herself at him and kissed him senseless, but all she felt now was anger and betrayal.

"What was that for?" she said exasperated. "What did Elijah do to you?"

He turned to look at her. She could see the fury in his eyes. His blood was boiling.

"I didn't want him so close to my girl."

Her jaw went slack. "Your girl? You're calling me your girl?" she said slowly, her anger slowly flaring, then she lost it. "Your girl?! Seriously? I cannot believe you have the audacity to even think about calling me that when you were getting hot and heavy with that redhead upstairs!" she yelled.

She could see the anger in his eyes. Her yelling at him hadn't helped with putting out the fire. If anything, it added fuel to their argument.

"It doesn't give you any right to move onto my brother!" he fired back at her. "Especially Elijah. We had the same problem with Tatia centuries ago and I refuse to let another girl get between us again."

"And what about us? You're fine with shacking up with Ginger Spice in your studio when you spent almost two years trying to prove to me that even the purest hearts are drawn to you?" she snapped back at him. He looked taken aback by her using his own words against him, but the anger in his eyes returned. "And I have nothing going on with your brother, for shits sake! He's my friend, but you've always liked threatening and killing my friends, so I don't know why I'm so surprised."

"Why do you even care, Caroline? Go back to Mystic Falls to your boyfriend."

"Why do you even care if I'm close with your brother?" she shot back. "Go back to your redhead whore!'

"I care because I love you!" he yelled. He put his hands in his hair as he paced back and forth. "Damn it, Caroline. Just leave."

"So you admit that you love me yet you want me to leave? What do you want, Klaus?"

"I want you. Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" she said incredulously. "Because you've got some bitch waiting for you upstairs."

"She means nothing to me –"

"Then why are you –"

"Because she's a distraction to keep me from thinking about you!"

Caroline fell silent, not trusting her voice any further, worried that her words were going to turn back into sobs. The only sound between them for several long moments was just the sound of their heavy breathing, both of them slowly riling down from their yelling match.

"I'm not going back to Mystic Falls." Caroline finally said after a painfully long silence. "I left and I live here in New Orleans now."

"Tyler wouldn't be too pleased wi–"

"I broke up with Tyler." Caroline cut him off and curiosity appeared in his eyes. "I broke up with him because of you."

"So now you're blaming me for the end of your relationship?" he said incredulously. "And here I thought betrayal couldn't get any worse."

"No, you idiot." She scoffed. "I broke up with him because all I could think about was you. Every time he called me, I would hope it was you. Every time he discussed leaving Mystic Falls, I would wish I left with you to come here. Every time I was with him, I wanted to be there with you." She admitted.

His jaw tensed and his eyes widened. Caroline eyed him carefully, trying to work out what was going on in that mind of his. Why did everything have to be so complex? Why couldn't they just lead happy lives? There were too many obstacles keeping them apart. Caroline just wished that the two of them could go somewhere and disappear off the face of the earth so there would be no troubles to bother them. She just wanted to be happy.

"And why would you think that, Caroline? You spent the entire time I was in Mystic Falls pushing me away and distracting me so your friends could plot to kill me. Why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"Because I understand now. I know that you're in love with me," she said softly. She took a deep breath before she continued, "And I think I'm in love with you."

Klaus knew that if he was actually alive with a human heart, it would have been beating so hard it would have ripped through his chest. Her words were like music to his ears. He had waited so long for the blonde beauty in front of him to say something even remotely like those words that just came out of her sweet mouth. He could feel the tension grow thick between them once she said those few words and he watched as her chest rose and fell heavily as she breathed. She looked just as stunned by her words as he was. The next thing they knew, their lips had crashed together in a heated kiss.

He didn't know how he felt compelled to kiss him, but he didn't question it. Instead, he eagerly took part in it as their bodies pressed against each other. Caroline's slim arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible. She parted her lips and Klaus took the invitation, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she did so too. He grew hungrier for her every time he heard her moan when his fingers traced the line of exposed flesh on her hips that her shirt failed to cover and whenever she gasped for breath. He rested a hand at the back of her head and grabbed onto her hair, causing her to moan his name.

"Klaus…"

He tensed at the way she said his name. He may have been the most powerful creature on the planet but he couldn't help but be aroused by the way the woman in his embrace said his name. If she were a witch, he would say that he was completely under her spell.

When they heard a groan, they broke apart and turned to see Elijah slowly coming back to consciousness. Klaus turned back to Caroline to see her biting her lower lip as she looked over at where Elijah lay on the floor. Klaus took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"I suggest we go somewhere else now, sweetheart."

She bit back a smile and nodded. He smirked down at the blonde beauty before him before taking hold of her delicate hand and quickly running off with her, the two of them leaving behind the old brick walls of the plantation and escaping to the music-filled streets of New Orleans.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to end this with smut originally, but it felt more natural to have it end this way. It's just how it turned out.<strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	21. Radioactive

**Yes, my dear, you are right in thinking that I have just posted a new drabble! I honestly don't understand why I decided to write this one. It's interesting, really. It's very... different. **

**This drabble is inspired by two things, the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons and episode 5x15 of _Supernatural_. It's very different and very 'out there' compared to all my other drabbles and it was extremely fun to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I raise my flags, don my clothes <em>  
><em>It's a revolution, I suppose <em>  
><em>We're painted red to fit right in <em>  
><em>Whoa<em>

_I'm breaking in, shaping up,_  
><em> Then checking out on the prison bus <em>  
><em>This is it, the apocalypse <em>  
><em>Whoa<em>

_- Radioactive, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>Caroline was cold. Everything around her felt like it had been frozen but there wasn't a gust of wind to be felt. The tiled floor was cold, the bench, the walls, the gun in her hands, everything. No wind came through the broken glass of the restaurant, nor did any sound. No talking, no footsteps, no shuffling; just the sound of Caroline's heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. It was as if nothing was outside…<p>

…But Caroline knew better.

She stayed behind the bar on the ground, the gun held tightly in her grip against her chest. Her clothes were in tatters. She had ripped off the bottom half of her shirt to make a bandage for a deep cut she had in her bicep from when the windows shattered and the glass sliced her. Signs of fresh and old blood stained her clothes and skin. She had been wearing the same clothes for three days now. It was too dangerous to go out into the open in an attempt to retrieve something as petty as new clothing in a time like this. Fashion was not something she was too concerned about during the apocalypse.

She reluctantly peered around the side of the bar to look around her. She hadn't left the restaurant since disaster had struck and she escaped from the horrid creatures that chased her out of her own home. She hadn't seen her parents for several days now, and she knew that there were only three possible fates that may have fallen upon them. They were either safe, dead, or undead. Caroline hoped with all her heart that it was the first option.

As far as she could see, there was nothing in sight that appeared to be a threat. She knew she should be taking it as a good sign, but she couldn't help but feel the loneliness that overcame her, then followed by the fear of dying from an unimaginable death at the hands of the undead that now walked the Earth. She wanted to at least find one person that was still alive and kicking just to reassure her worried and exhausted mind that there was still some kind of safety for her to search for.

Then she heard the crunch of glass under feet.

She held her breath and tightened her grip around her gun, placing her finger over the trigger to prepare herself to shoot something just in case she needed it. She peered over the bar, resting the barrel of her gun on the bench, ready to fire when she heard the drawn-out groan from the creature walking towards her.

_Zombie_.

Her hands shook as he started into what Caroline thought must be the creature's version of running, his arms flailing and his movements jolted because of his severed limps causing him to have a limp in his stride. He was about two metres away when Caroline finally steadied her aim and delivered a shot straight into the zombie's forehead. _Headshot!_

She knew a bullet to the head would kill it, but she wanted to make sure he stayed down. She shot several more bullets at the hideous creature before running into the kitchen to grab a chef's knife. She slowly made her way back to the monstrous thing and hesitantly made her way over to it. She kept her gun raised in front of her for protection as she approached it with the knife raised in her other hand. Once she felt she couldn't push herself to step any closer, she lifted the knife above her head and swiftly slammed it down through the zombie's neck before she changed her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her tongue at the sound of the knife slicing through its rotting bones and flesh. _It's not human, Caroline. It's no human. It would have eaten you_, she kept replaying through her mind as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes fell on the old, clotted blood on the knife from the zombie and she had to keep herself from throwing up. How had she lasted this long by herself? She did not know, but she was determined to keep living. If she was going to keep surviving, she was going to have to keep doing whatever it took to stay alive.

She was about to toss the crimson knife away when she heard a spluttering cough and several groans through the shattered glass window. Slowly, she looked up and made eye contact with the dozen zombies charging towards her and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

She ran behind the bar and fired her gun at them as she frantically searched through the cupboards until she found a bottle of strong liquor. She fired at another and hit it in the middle of the forehead before quickly unscrewing the lid from the bottle and pouring it in the staff entrance behind the bar. She fired another round of bullets, shooting down another three before finding a lighter and tossing it in the puddle of liquor. Flames exploded into existence as she ran and ducked behind the bar as far from the fire and alcohol as possible. Bottles shattered from the heat and she put her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the horrid screeches of the burning zombies. She could smell their decaying flesh burning and she felt bile rise up in her throat.

She watched them with wild eyes as they fell to the ground and flailed around as if they were mobile bonfires. She had only managed to shoot down a few and catch a couple in the flames, leaving at least five still intact – or at least as intact as a zombie could be.

Caroline's eyes widened when she saw one had discovered it could climb over the bar bench. She fumbled for her gun and pulled the trigger, only for the gun to sound a small click, signifying it was empty.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried as she dug around her pockets to grab another round of bullets. By the time she found it, the grotesque creature had a hand around her throat and was lifting her up. She choked as she tried to breathe and grabbed at its disgusting arms and tried to pry its grip away from her throat. Unable to breathe, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she silently choked. A silent prayer ran through her mind as she thought about the past few days and all the other people who might still be out there. She hoped that they would make it out and survive better than she had. She hoped they were strong. She hoped they survived and stopped this nightmare they called the apocalypse. She hoped that –

Her ears rung when she heard an ear-piercing _bang_ before collapsing onto the ground with the dickhead that was choking her. She quickly gathered her senses back and scrambled away from the creature that lay headless on the floor. She looked at the body confused before hearing another loud _bang_, followed by several others. She grabbed onto the bar bench and looked over it to find a man standing in between the remains of the restaurant entrance with a shotgun in hand, firing away at the monstrous fiends. Caroline stared wide-eyed at the man as he picked them all off easily. He wore dark jeans and a black Henley, the sleeves of his top having been ripped off, along with holes in it along with his jeans. Hanging out of his ripped shirt around his neck were a couple necklaces. His dirty blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood and his body was covered in cuts and blood with patches of grime and dirt smeared over his exposed skin. Hanging over his shoulder was an AK-47 Vulcan, and draped over his other shoulder was some sort of sash that had knives, ammo, flares, everything Caroline could possibly think of that could have helped her these past few days.

Caroline hadn't even noticed the man had taken out all of the zombies until he started walking towards her, Caroline too entranced by the man before her to notice. As he got closer, she was stunned by how blue his eyes were. They were an intense, bright blue, and Caroline felt as if they were piercing right through her. He reached over the bar to her and she took his hand, her eyes still locked on his as if in a trance as he helped her over the bar and away from the fire and wreckage.

"A young girl shouldn't be by herself." He said and Caroline had to keep her jaw from dropping at the sound of his British accent. It was already clear to Caroline that it wasn't fair how hot this guy was. "Why aren't you with support, sweetheart?"

Her mouth did hang open then, failing to come up with an answer straight away. "I – I couldn't find anyone. I've been camping out here for the past three days."

"Well it's not safe, obviously. I'm taking you back to base camp." He said with finality as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the destroyed restaurant.

"Base camp? There's a base camp?" she said in disbelief as she tried to process everything he was saying. "Why didn't I hear about this base camp?"

"Not many people have, hence why there's a dozen of us going around and gathering up people to take there." He told her then stopped to turn back to her. His eyes raked over her body and Caroline folded her arms over her chest, feeling self-conscious. He just grabbed her wrists and unfolded her arms so he could properly examine her body.

"What are you doing, you pervert?" she said with a look of distaste as she pulled her wrists out of his grip.

"Were you bitten?" he asked and Caroline finally understood why he was looking her over. "Are you infected?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Good." Was all he said before turning on his heels and marching off again. Caroline furrowed her brows at his retreating form before jogging to catch up to him. She eyed him suspiciously as she walked alongside him, not exactly having the ability to trust people after being alone in this nightmare the past three days. She barely knew the guy. It was already bad enough that she was going with him to some unknown location. _Talk about shady…_

"So," she said, trying to start up some kind of conversation to fill the silence, "I couldn't help but notice you aren't from around here." She said and waited for him to answer, but no answer came. "I'm guessing you're from the UK?" she tried again. Still no answer. "I like your accent." She blurted then felt her cheeks go bright red. She was grateful for the blood and dirt that covered her face so that he couldn't see how embarrassed she was of her words. That comment however, earned her a smirk on his behalf.

"Aren't you curious as to what my name is?" she asked. Once again, no answer. "My name's Caroline." She tried again, this time finally getting at least a short answer.

"It suits you, sweetheart."

She felt herself blush again and a small smile appeared on her face. "What's your name?"

"Klaus."

She raised a brow. "Klaus? What kind of name is that? I've never heard of it before."

All he did was smirk.

"What?" she asked. "Are you joking or are you serious?"

"My full name is Niklaus, but everyone calls me Klaus."

"That's a seriously old-fashioned name, no offense."

Once again, she was answered with silence on his part. She let out a dramatic sigh before glancing over at him again and gesturing at the weapons.

"Where did you get all of those? I got lucky just finding a handgun." No answer. "Did you get them from someone?" she tried again.

"I'm a marine."

"Oh." She said then fell silent for the first time since they left the restaurant. "Do you like being a marine?"

Silence.

"Do you?"

Silence.

"Did you know this whole apocalypse was going to happen? You seem pretty prepared for it." She noted as she looked over his array of weapons strapped to him as he replied with silence once again. "I sure wasn't ready for it. I was just at home writing out my college essay and then the next thing I know the sky goes dark and things are being smashed. Soon after that, people started screaming and I ran. I took my mom's handgun with me because she's a sheriff, so she has a few hidden around the house just in case."

When he didn't answer, Caroline let out another deep sigh. She looked down at the ground before looking back up at him.

"You're a man of very few words, aren't you?"

He didn't answer. He only smirked again. When a smirk was all she got again, she lost it.

"Why aren't you talking to me? I'm trying to have a conversation with the man who saved my life and he won't even breathe two words to me. Am I seriously that much of a waste of breath? Why bother saving me if you aren't even going to acknowledge me?"

"Because I'm trying to keep quiet, love. Something that you obviously don't know how to do." He finally spoke and Caroline felt her insides melt when he called her 'love'. "Do you want those walking corpses to find us?"

He turned his gaze to her and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. God, his eyes were gorgeous. They were so bright amongst all of the destruction around them. Caroline's eyes fell down to his lips then. His lips were red like a cherry. For some – probably absurd – reason, she felt compelled to lean in and see what it was like to feel his lips against hers, but stopped herself when she saw she had already taken a step forward without knowing so. It was then that she realised that they had stopped outside a heavy metal cellar door. No, not a cellar. An underground panic room.

Klaus rapped his knuckles on the metal door, tapping out some odd musical pattern that she assumed was a code to tell the people on the other side that it wasn't a threat waiting for the doors to be opened. After a few seconds and the sounds of several bolts unlocking later, the door flew open and Klaus took hold of Caroline's hand. She felt herself go bright red at the gesture as he spoke.

"I found a girl. She was hiding in the local restaurant. Says she's been surviving just with her mother's handgun." He said as he stepped inside, pulling her along behind him so the man who opened the door could lock it. Klaus placed his gun and the rest of his equipment down on a nearby table. "I think that's a miracle, considering she should technically be dead by now. Or one of them."

"Well she isn't." he mature man said.

"She almost was, Alaric. If I had gotten there a second later, that bastard would have either eaten her or turned her."

"It's true." Caroline cut in, looking between the two men, then lowering her gaze to the floor as she blushed. "If it wasn't for Klaus, I would be dead. I think it's safe to say that I owe him my life for saving me."

Caroline saw the corner of Klaus' mouth lift up into a smirk. She watched him carefully as his smirk grew larger.

"I think I know a way you can repay me, sweetheart."

"And that's my cue to leave." Alaric said and walked off calling out for some guy named Damon. Caroline watched as Alaric left before turning her attention back to Klaus.

"And what would that be exactly?" she asked.

"The pleasure of your company." He said simply, but Caroline could tell there was far more to what he was saying behind those words.

"Okay, sure." She blurted out, then recovered herself and shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Before she could stop herself, she grabbed onto his necklaces and pulled him to her to press her lips to his in a searing kiss. A moment later, Caroline felt his strong, calloused hands grab hold of her hips and squeeze them lightly. She ran her hands over his chest and behind his neck before twisting her fingers in his hair. She parted her lips and he instantly took the invitation to slide his tongue into her mouth and run his tongue over hers. She moaned softly against his lips and he pulled her flush against his body by her hips, the heavy rise and fall of her chest making her breasts press up against his toned chest.

Needing to catch her breath, she pulled back just enough to look into his insanely blue eyes and she failed to bite back a smile when she saw the devious smirk that played over his lips. "No one knows if we're going to survive until the end of the week, until tomorrow or even through tonight," she started and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So I say we take advantage of the safety of base camp and the two of us enjoy our last few days alive. Does that sound like a plan?"

His smirk grew as he took a purposeful step forward, causing Caroline to step back until her back was up against the wall. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, trapping her there against the wall. She could feel his breath on her face and she closed her eyes in response. If she was going to die within the next few days or even hours, she wanted to first feel the passion Klaus had to offer before she became none-existent in this world she previously called home. She felt him press his lips to hers in a crushing kiss, obliterating every thought from her mind apart from himself. Caroline reached to run her fingers along the scruff on his jaw but he caught her hands and trapped them against the wall on either side of her head. She felt him link his fingers through hers and she couldn't help but think of how intimate and personal that kind of gesture was. Her train of thought completely disappeared when he spoke up, causing her to focus purely on the huskiness of his accented voice as he murmured against her lips.

"I love the sound of this plan, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, if I got any of the zombie facts wrong (not that there were really many in this drabble anyway), I apologise. I just went by what I've learnt from <em>Supernatural<em>.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. if you're a fan of _Charge_ and _Pictures Of You_, don't forget to go vote for them in the Klaroline Awards! They are under Best Crime/Thrillier/Mystery Fiction and Best Fluffy Fiction!**

**Celeste xoxo**


	22. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Hello my loves! This is a little beginning chapter to a one-shot series I am going to write. It's probably going to be a three-shot. It's based around Alice In Wonderland, but I'm going to give it my own twist and obstacles and such. I've just taken the general idea of Wonderland. I hope you like it!**

**P.S. A little message to Lavanya about your earlier request for a drabble about Caroline in labour and her blaming Klaus. I've already written a drabble about that, sweetie :) It's called 'Your Fault.'**

* * *

><p><em>Evil, evil on every side.<br>But watch, and see.  
>Unhappy times await that happy pair,<br>And all who fawn on them.  
>D'you think I'd have crawled to him,<br>Pleaded with him, touched him,  
>If I'd not had secret plans?<br>The fool could have banished me today  
>And aborted my revenge. Instead,<br>I have one whole long day. One day  
>To make all three cold meat:<br>Father, daughter – and that man I hate._

"Caroline?" her mother called. Caroline did not respond. She kept reading.

_My dears, so many roads lead fast  
>To death. How can I choose?<br>I could roast them in the bridal suite,  
>Or steal through sleeping courts to the damask bed<br>And spike their guts.  
>But if I were trapped<br>In the palace, caught in the act?  
>Slow death, their laughter in my ears.<br>Best do what I do best, what skill  
>And reputation prompt. Poison. I touch, they die.<em>

"Caroline!' her mother called again and Caroline groaned and rested her head back against the tree trunk. "Caroline, I hope you are not reading that nonsense again!"

"It's not nonsense! It's a classic!"

"It is nonsense." Her mother said with finality. Caroline turned her head to find her mother storming towards her, her skirts gathered in her hands as she made her way towards her daughter up the hill. "It is nonsense that teaches young girls to disrespect her husband and to slay her own children. Ha! Codswallop, Caroline. Absolute codswallop!" she finally reached her daughter and was staring down at her with her hands on her hips with a disapproving shake of her head.

Caroline sighed deeply. "It is not codswallop. It is simply about a woman standing up for herself, mama."

"Codswallop." Elizabeth said. "Now close that book and come down to meet the County. You have the privilege of getting to know the man before your father and I decide to make a deal with him."

That caught Caroline's interest. She closed the book and looked up at her mother. "What deal?"

"You are well past the suitable age of marriage, child. Women of esteem are typically married much upon your years. You are eighteen and well past the prime age to marry, so you will be meeting the County Niklaus this evening and your father and I will discuss the possibility of marriage with him later."

Caroline's mouth fell open, but she instantly closed it as soon as she saw the disapproving look her mother was giving her. "Oh," Was all Caroline could get out, "Okay."

Appearing relieved, her mother gathered up her skirts again and began down the hill toward the house. "He will be here in no later than an hour, so I suggest you prepare now."

Caroline watched as her mother left, then turned her gaze down to the cover of her book. She didn't want to marry yet, nor did she want anyone to arrange a marriage for her. She opened her book back up again and continued to read about the struggles of Medea.

_So.  
>They're dead.<br>What city will receive me,  
>What stranger grant asylum, house-room?<br>Shh! Less haste.  
>First find one sure, safe tower,<br>Then, poison come.  
>Not another word. They die.<br>If chance is not so generous,  
>I'll take a sword to them, then die myself –<br>But kill I shall, and none shall do me down._

"Caroline, for goodness sake!"

"Anon, Mama!" Caroline hollered down the hill to her mother.

_Goddess of midnight, Hekate,  
>Holy of holies in whose name I live,<br>Are they to hurt us and skip unscathed?  
>Bitter and black the wedding I'll contrive,<br>Cruel and sharp as my rejection here.  
>Come, now, Medea. Be clever now. Dare now.<br>What you plan, now do; this is the test.  
>Your sufferings are known.<br>Are Jason and his crew laugh to themselves  
>To bed? Medea, Grand-daughter of the Sun,<br>Do it. You can.  
>Aren't women made for this?<br>Unless, are we? Good for nothing good?  
>Then evil be our good and I its queen!<em>

"Caroline!"

'BY AND BY, I COME!"

"Do not use that tone with me!"

Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes. She closed her book and stood up. Patting down her dress to remove the creases and grass, she made her way down the hill toward the Forbes manor to prepare to meet the County Niklaus, much to her distaste.

Once she was ready, she and her parents met with the County. He wasn't a bad man, Caroline knew that, but she was still displeased with the thought of being forced to be bound to the man. Once the County started speaking with her father and was no longer paying much attention to her, she immediately excused herself for a moment to go get some fresh air. She made her way outside into the courtyard of the house and stood there leaning against the large pillar. After ten minutes, she could hear her mother calling for her from inside, but she didn't want to speak with anyone at the present time. She did not want to see the County again. She did not want to speak of the issue. Instead, she gathered up her skirts in her hands and made away to the tree where she liked to read.

She leaned against the tree and took steady breaths. She couldn't tell her mother she didn't want to marry the County. It's not like she had a choice, anyway.

_Snap!_

Caroline whipped her head around to look in the direction of the sudden noise and saw the movement of something small and white. She narrowed her eyes at the figure and took a few quiet steps forward to see what it was. She relaxed when she saw it was just a rabbit.

A rabbit in a vest holding a pocket watch.

"What on Earth…?"

The rabbit snapped its head up to look at her before bouncing away. Caroline, intrigued as she was, started after the rabbit in a hurry.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

_Goodness, Caroline. Now you're talking to a rabbit._

She ran after the rabbit as fast as she could in her dress and watched as it crawled into a burrow nearby a tree. She made her way over to the burrow and got down on her hands and knees to look into the hole. It was dark. She could barely see anything. She leaned forward a bit more, curious as to how deep it was and to see the rabbit up close, but she lost her grip and slipped, tumbling down the hole with a surprised yelp.

She landed with a thud on the leaf-covered floor and rubbed her bottom with a pain-filled expression as she stood up. What a way to mess up the coccyx bone. She looked around her surroundings and was confused when she saw the floor was tiled. There was furniture set about the burrow and pictures hanging from the walls. It looked like an ordinary room.

It was ordinary until she saw the miniature door.

"What on Earth is going on here?" she said as she looked around confused before her eyes settled on something on the table. She made her way over to the coffee table and picked up the little vile. Attached to the neck of the vile was a note that had two simple words inked onto it in cursive.

_Drink me_.

She knew she shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of her. She removed the cork from the vile and smelled the liquid inside. It smelt sweet like a berry syrup. She knew about the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' but she couldn't help it. She downed the liquid in one go.

Everything immediately began to grow larger. No, Caroline was shrinking. Her eyes widened and she held back the terrified scream that was threatening to escape her throat. How was she supposed to get back now? She looked around the ginormous room frantically and her eyes landed on the door that was tiny earlier but now a normal size for her shrunken self. She made her way over to the door and opened it up.

She stepped through the door and found herself in a forest with unusual plants that she had never seen before. Surely these kinds of plants don't exist. Some plants were odd colours, others glowed. It was strange, that was certain, but it was also an understatement for how odd it truly was. She looked down the grey pebbled path between the trees and, just like earlier, she listened to her curiosity and followed the path.

As strange as it was, it was a beautiful scenery. She looked around in awe at her surroundings until she found herself at a crossroads. She didn't know which path to take. They all looked the same. She hugged her arms around herself as she contemplated which path to take, until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Choose wisely, sweetheart."

She spun around to face the man. It was her betrothed, County Niklaus, standing a few metres away from her down the path that she had just walked down. He wasn't dressed like he was when she last saw him, though. He was dressed in black slacks with black shoes and a white dress shirt. His tie was loose around his neck and the top button of his shirt was undone. His suit jacket was nowhere to be found. His hair was a blonde mess and the scruff along his jaw showed that he hadn't shaved for at least a week. The intense blue of his eyes made her feel as if they were piercing right through her and she couldn't help but feel the dangerous vibe that rolled off of him.

"What are you doing here, Niklaus?" she said then pressed her lips into a thin line. "You're supposed to be speaking with my mother and father."

"Please sweetheart. I told you that you may call me Klaus." He said with a smirk, completely dismissing her question. He put his hands in his pockets. "Now which road are you going to take?"

"It's none of your business which one I take." She said defensively and folded her arms.

His smirk grew into a grin like a Cheshire cat. He found her defensiveness rather attractive. Clearly she was a strong woman. "Now you don't know that."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning on her heels and starting toward the middle path, only to be stopped by Klaus' hand on her arm. She froze at the feeling of his touch, her skin crawling with goose bumps. She tried to resist shivering but her body wouldn't allow her to hide it.

"Well I'm going to go down whatever path I want. You have no part in my decision, _Klaus_." She said, emphasizing his name.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and furrowed his brows. "You don't want to take that path, sweetheart."

"And why not?" she replied irritably. She took in his grave expression. Clearly he didn't think anything good was down that path.

"Because it's dangerous and I don't want any harm to come to you."

She scoffed. "And how do you know if it's dangerous or not?"

"Gut instinct." He replied with a playful smile which was quickly replaced by complete seriousness again. "I just know. So for what it's worth, please don't go down that path."

She pursed her lips as she studied him. He seemed genuinely concerned for her safety. She released a deep sigh.

"Alright. I won't go down the middle path." She said then pointed down the left one. "What about that one?"

She turned back to him to see what he thought and he shook his head after a long moment. "I'd go right if I were you."

She looked down the right path and furrowed her brows. "Why? How can you tell if it's safe or not?" she spun around to face him, but he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! I just wanted to get this one out already because I've had the idea for a few weeks now and I found some time during my break today to write it. I barely have any time between my theatre production and uni studies. Please review! They make my day and motivate me so much.<strong>

**Adieu, adieu!**

**Celeste xoxo**


	23. Down the Rabbit Hole II

**Hello my dears! I am _soooo_ sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had so much uni work to do and I haven't been feeling very inspired to write lately. I'm in one of those writers block moments the past few months and it's driving me mental. Anyway, here is the second part of _Down the Rabbit Hole_! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Caroline looked around, confusion etched into her face. Klaus had been there just a second ago, but then he had just… disappeared. Caroline let out a deep sigh and looked down the path on the right. Klaus had said to go down that path because he said it was safest, but was she really willing to listen to a man she had only just met not even an hour ago? He did seem genuinely concerned for her safety…<p>

Nonetheless, she did not listen, and took the left path instead.

Caroline did not know an awful amount about survival, but she did know one thing – to stay in the middle of the path and to never stray from it. However, it became increasingly difficult because as she continued down the path, it began to grow narrower, making it harder for her to stay away from the overgrown bushes and trees around her. Every now and then, she would see a pair of red or yellow eyes from between the bushes watching her as she walked. She tried to not let her nagging feeling of fear take her over, knowing that it would make her panic and that animals could sense fear. So she kept going forward with fake confidence in her steps, determined to find a way out.

Eventually, she found she had to push her way through the bushes, the path virtually on the point of disappearing. She did not like it at all, but she surged forward, set on breaking free from this unusual place. She started to really consider listening to Klaus if there was ever a next time.

_You should have listened, sweetheart_, she could imagine him saying, _I told you to take the path on the right_.

Finally, she managed to break through the thick bushes and into a clearing. The clearing was circular, and though it had an eerie darkness to it, it was honestly the happiest looking place in this weird world she had seen so far. However, also the strangest. In the middle of the clearing was a long table covered in tea cups, plates, and dozens of dishes and platters with piles of extravagantly decorated cakes on them. There were several animals sitting around the table, helping themselves to food and pouring tea, and at the very head of the table was an extremely lively and enthusiastic brunette man with a funny hat. When he looked up from pouring his tea and his brown eyes settled on Caroline, a large smile took over his face and he gestured largely at her as he stood up from his seat.

"Look! Another tea party guest!" he exclaimed excitedly and all of the animals around the table turned to look at her. "Hello darling! Come! Please! Take a seat! There is one extremely comfortable one next to the host, a.k.a me!"

Caroline was stunned to say the least. She did not know who this man was, but then again, she didn't even know where she was in general. Mother had always told her to not speak with strangers, but he was inviting her to have tea and lunch with all of his other… companions… and she had nowhere else to go or anyone else to talk to. Besides, she was feeling a little peckish after her extremely long walk.

"Okay. Thank you, um, sir?" she said hesitantly and went to go sit down in the chair next to him which he smoothly pulled out for her. He grinned and sat back down in his chair after helping her with hers.

"Oh please darling, no need to call me sir. Call me Kol."

"Well thank you, Kol."

"You are quite welcome." He said, his big smile never disappearing. He grabbed a tea pot and gestured to her cup. "Tea?"

"Oh," Caroline said and held her cup with a small smile on her face, "Yes please."

"Such lovely manners, darling. Don't you all think she has lovely manners?" he asked the animals around the table and Caroline was surprised to hear them response in English. Her eyes went wide and Kol chuckled. "It is the norm here, darling, you will find." He said and put the tea pot down, then picked up a silver dish. "Would you like a scone?"

"I, uh," Caroline was feeling speechless after hearing the animals talk. She was staring at a chipmunk that was spreading raspberry jam onto a scone. The chipmunk put the knife down and looked over at her when he saw her staring.

"Do you mind, missy?" the chipmunk said and Caroline shook her head quickly.

"I'm sorry. Sorry." She said and looked down at her plate. Kol, however, was clearly disappointed with the manners of his party guest.

"Now that is not how you speak to a lady, Chip."

"She was staring at me. Hasn't she ever seen a chipmunk before?"

"Maybe she does not have your kind in her world."

"Well she needs to be educated, then. Strange little child."

"Now that is no way to talk to a young woman." A familiar voice said and Caroline looked down to the other end of the table where she saw Klaus taking a seat, all the while eyeing Kol carefully. Kol, however, grinned.

"Ah, Niklaus! Brother! How nice of you to join us at our feast! Care for a scone? A crumpet, maybe?"

Caroline looked between the two of them with both surprise and confusion. "Wait, are you two brothers?"

The two men looked at one another silently for a moment as if communicating with each other with a few looks before they both turned back to her. Klaus spoke first.

"I see my brother has failed to mention that until now. Yes, we are related, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?! But Niklaus, I have been most hospitable!" Kol protested.

"It does not matter. Your guests haven't. Tell them to respect my woman." Klaus said with a stern look on his face. Kol burst out laughing at that.

"_Your_ woman?! I do not see a ring on her finger, Niklaus. She can be anyone's woman. She can be mine." He said with a grin and Caroline felt her cheeks flush. This man was like the Joker in the deck of cards, and he was consistently playing that card over and over.

"She is my betrothed, Kol. So unless you and your party guests want this feast to go to chaos, then I suggest you all show her the respect that she deserves." Klaus said with a clear warning tone in his voice.

Kol looked slowly from Klaus to Caroline, his grin temporarily gone until it slowly made its way back onto his face. "So you shall be my sister-in-law in the near future? Well then, it is lovely to meet you, darling!" he said and took her hand in his to place a kiss on the top of it. Caroline glanced over at Klaus and saw him clutching onto the handle of his butter knife tightly.

"Relax Klaus." She said in a soft, soothing voice. "Please. For me."

Klaus obliged…

And Kol grinned.

"Yes, Klaus, relax! It is a party after all!"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Kol."

All of the party guests gasped with Kol. Kol put a hand over his mouth as a mocking gesture. "Oh my, Niklaus. Mother would not approve of your manners, especially in front of a stunning young woman." He said then stood up and pointed dramatically to what seemed to be another pathway through the forest. "You are banished from my tea party! Leave immediately! IMMEDIATELY!"

"You're mad!" Caroline said shaking her head, for some reason standing up for her future husband that she barely even knew yet. Kol was a fun guy, but he was being rather dramatic. "You're crazy! You can't banish him."

Kol dropped his arm to his side and looked over at her, the grin reappearing on his face. He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned toward her a little, that playful look on his face clear enough for the entirety of the party guests to see. "Darling, we're all a little mad here."

"Which is why she should come with me now." Klaus interjected before Caroline could reply. Caroline looked over at him and saw he was gesturing for her to follow him. "Come with me love. I can get you back home safely."

"Nonsense!" Kol cut in. "Let her finish her scone and tea first! I made them fresh this morning, didn't I, Chip?" he asked Chip and the chipmunk nodded eagerly. "See? We cannot let them go to waste! Sit, eat, drink, it is a lively party, and we must not let our guest of honour leave just yet!"

"Kol," Caroline said to capture his attention, and did exactly just that. She gave him a kind smile. "I've enjoyed your hospitality, and I am grateful for it. Thank you for this evening, but I must be on my way. I need to find my way back home."

Kol looked at her with a mixture of sadness and disappointment before looking down at the ground. "I understand. But I shall see you soon, yes? You are such lovely company. It would be a shame if we could not share each other's company again in the future."

Caroline smiled warmly and nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, we shall."

Those words were all Kol needed to hear for his playful grin to reappear on his face. He took his funny hat off and put in on her head. "To remember me by until we meet again, darling. Now be off. I do not want to wait for too long, Caroline, dear."

"You won't. I promise." She said. She turned to Klaus who was now standing beside her and took his hand that he offered her. Klaus started leading her towards the path that Kol had pointed to earlier and Caroline looked over her shoulder to find Kol, Chip and all the other party guests eagerly waving goodbye to her. She gave them all a big smile and a wave before disappearing around the corner of the path with Klaus protectively holding onto her hand as he led her down the pathway surrounded by colourful and fascinating plants and flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like that Kol made an appearance? Did you like it?<strong>

**Please review! Your reviews, favourites and follows make me smile :) Ciao for now, my beautifuls!**


	24. Memories

**Hello my dears! I am soooo extremely sorry for not updating in ages, especially to those of you who read my multi-chapter fics. There has been so much going on lately with study, family and even the fact that a majority of my home state was on fire for three weeks, but hey, I'm still alive! **

**Anywho, I was just writing a short story last night and finally finished it today, completely non-fandom related, but then I thought 'wait, I can edit this slightly to make it a Klaroline drabble!' So I did! It will obviously be a little OOC, but I've tried to manipulate it enough to make it seem like Klaroline interacting. My inspiration for it came from the movie _The Vow_, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>He watches her as she speaks of big dreams. She goes on about her love for photography and theatre, about how she loves capturing perfect moments in a picture. She speaks of how she feels alive when standing on a stage in front of hundreds of people, reciting the famous lines of classic plays. She thrives on the adventure that comes with exploring a new character. She gets transfixed by the bursts of colour in the photographs she takes with the camera that is almost always hanging around her neck. He sees how her blue eyes light up when she talks about it, then captures sight of the blush that covers her cheeks whenever she realises she has been babbling on and on again, followed by her consistent apologising for her excessive excitement, but he doesn't mind. He finds it endearing.<p>

* * *

><p>Hands cover his eyes from behind and he doesn't need to guess who it is. He knows it's her. He smiles and takes her hand to pull her around to face him, and he is welcomed by the bright smile that always seemed to be on her face. She greets him with a kiss, asks him how his day has been, then tells him everything that happened that day. He listens to her ramble and finds amusement in the animated way she tells her story, and when she starts apologising for her constant rambling, he silences her with a kiss which she happily gives in to.<p>

* * *

><p>He loves the feeling of his fingers getting tangled in her blonde curls and her soft lips pressed against his. He thrives on the visible effect he has on her, and although she rarely takes note of it, she knows deep down that she has the same effect on him too. She would catch glimpses of the fond, loving smiles that he would send her way, and in return, the corners of her lips would lift into a smile just from the way he looked at her.<p>

* * *

><p>A shiver shoots through his body whenever her slim fingers run up and down his back, just as he feels her body tremble whenever he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck. She constantly feels like she is living in a daydream, in a fairy tale whenever she is with him, and she knows that if there was such a thing as magic, she would be under his spell – and she already was.<p>

* * *

><p>She sings along to the radio, at times out of tune, in the passenger seat of the car as he drives. He listens to her with fond amusement clear on his face and teases her each time she doesn't hit the right note. She leans her head back against the chair and closes her eyes as laughter escapes her lips. He glances over at her occasionally as he drives, knowing that he has to focus on driving, but not wanting to miss a moment of whatever see is doing or saying. Whenever she spots him not focussing, she tells him off which results in him rolling his eyes at her and turning his attention back to the road. It is then when she relaxes and takes hold of his hand that rested on her knee and lifts it to her lips, placing delicate kisses on the tips of his fingers. He savoured those small kisses, but now he wishes that they hadn't gone driving that day. He wishes that he didn't lose focus on the road that one time just to look at her for a few short seconds. He wishes he had seen the other car before it happened. He wishes that she could somehow <em>remember<em>.

* * *

><p>He tries to remind her of her love of photography and theatre by telling her the stories that she had once told him. He tells her how she would get excited whenever she got cast for a play, how she would constantly walk around with a camera hanging around her neck in case she saw something that caught her interest that day. He reminds her how she used to speak quickly and enthusiastically whenever she spoke about something she was passionate about, then how she would quickly become embarrassed and flustered by her own bickering and his teasing. He tells her about where they met, how they grew closer, how she tried so hard to sing in the car every time they went somewhere, but all of the stories and memories were lost on her, just as lost as she was herself.<p>

She couldn't remember being part of these stories. No matter how hard she tried, her mind was foggy. She tried to paint a picture in her head of each scene whenever he spoke to her about them, but they came out as a blur. It made her sad. It frustrated her. It infuriated her to the point where she would weep and not even the comfort he offered her helped. She didn't understand why, but seeing the sadness on his face whenever he saw her in a distressed state made her feel more hurt than the reality of her lost memory. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. She had apparently been in love with this man for years, but she had no recollection of why or how.

* * *

><p>He refused to give up, but he had reached a point where he did not know what to do next in order to try to revive her memory of her past. They hadn't shared a bed in months, she having felt like she was sleeping with a stranger. He spent that time in the spare guest room, most nights being sleepless ones, his mind too busy reeling on how to get her back again. Each morning, they would each sit at a separate end of the table, no longer beside each other like they used to. Then one morning, he found he had walked into an empty kitchen. She was not sitting at her end of the table like she had the past few months whenever he walked into the room. He calls out her name, but there is no answer. He grows panicked and starts searching the house in as calm a manner as possible until he feels relief and surprise at finding her in a room that she refused to set foot in for months. Her old photography studio.<p>

He notices something in her hands. Her old camera from back when they were in high school. She stares at it longingly, and he can tell that her heart is sinking as much as his is in that moment. He watches silently as she closes her eyes and lets out a long breath, as if preparing herself to say something big, before opening her blue eyes again and making eye contact with him.

"I remember taking these pictures."

And it's as if the whole world that had gone crashing down several months ago had finally built itself back up again. She calmly starts telling him what memories were coming back to her, but then started rushing her words to get it all out as they came flooding back one by one. The emotion from the memories began to overwhelm her, and both happy and sad tears filled her eyes when she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, and for the first time in months, she didn't want to let go. He held her securely against his body and squeezed his eyes shut as he breathed in the fruity smell of her perfume and enjoyed the feeling of her back in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and it wasn't too OOC! Reviews are always appreciated! <strong>

**Celeste xoxo**


	25. My Secret Valentine

**I know what you're thinking. "_A Valentine's drabble?_" You betcha! It is close to the designated holiday of love, so why not?! Though I do think that everyone should show each other how much they appreciate each other every day instead of just on one, but society is weird that way.**

**Anyway, I apologise to all my Pictures of You, Charge and Dangerous Liaisons readers for not updating. I've had a ridiculous case of writers block over the past 7 months and Klaroline not interacting over a long time has left me with less hope and little inspiration, but alas, I will carry on and keep trying!**

*****IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL OF MY READERS*****

_**I will be changing my penname over the next few days to winchestersauce because I can, I have an unhealthy obsession with Supernatural and I call wurcestershire sauce 'winchester' sauce because I can't pronounce it. So yay to my inability to pronounce some words and come up with inside jokes and puns!**_

* * *

><p>"But I don't know who to pick."<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend. Honestly, you'd think that the girl would have chosen between the two Salvatore brothers already, but no, she had to keep the whole _The Bold and the Beautiful_ charade going over five years. Caroline didn't want to know how much longer Elena was going to take to decide, but what she did know was that she was really starting to feel like Elena was living in her own version of the Twilight saga.

_Ugh._

"Elena, just make up your mind already because neither of them are going to want to hang around and wait forever."

"Caroline." Bonnie said with a warning tone. She gave Caroline a silent glare which told her to be careful with what she was saying. All it did for Caroline though was make her sigh dramatically.

"What?" Caroline questioned, then gestured largely at Elena who was sitting across from her at a table in The Grill. "She needs to make up her mind unless all three of them agree on a threesome and an open relationship, and trust me on this, Stefan is too old school for that, and Damon is too possessive to share what he considers his and his alone."

Elena looked down at the table at that, appearing torn up by the truth of Caroline's words. Caroline wasn't going to lie to her, and Elena also knew the truth before Caroline even said it. She just didn't want to admit it.

Besides, Caroline could totally understand that. She was in a similar predicament herself…

"Anyway," Bonnie cut in, deciding to try to divert the conversation from Elena's complex love life and turned to Caroline, "What about you? Are you spending Valentine's with anyone?"

Caroline stiffened at that. Yeah, about her predicament from earlier, she was keeping it a secret from her friends. A _big _secret at that. Even though she knew that keeping secrets from her tow best friends never ended well once they found out, she knew that this one wouldn't end well either way whether she told them or they found out either way. It was best that they never _ever_ found out.

Caroline realised she was holding her breath, so she quickly released it to relieve her body of the tension that currently took it over. She put a frown on her face and shook her head a little frantically, but not too obviously. She knew she was a horrible liar, but it didn't mean she never tried.

"Nope, I'm spending it on my lonesome." She said then released a deep sigh. "As usual," she muttered, "No one wants to spend Valentine's with a neurotic control freak."

"You're not neurotic, Care." Elena said earnestly which only made Caroline roll her eyes again, knowing that she was.

"But I'm still a control freak."

"Just spend it with us, Caroline." Bonnie offered, putting her hand over hers. The smile that Bonnie always had on her face was so warm and kind. "Sure, I'll be spending some time with Jeremy, but I've always got time for my favourite girls."

At those words, Elena nodded eagerly and also gave Caroline a smile, which made Caroline smile back at her two best friends. Caroline took Bonnie and Elena's hands and squeezed them gently.

"Thanks girls. You two are the best."

* * *

><p>The next day, Caroline woke up early and headed into the middle of town to do some shopping. To say she was already feeling lonely on Valentine's was an understatement, but she wouldn't be for long. The bell rang once as she opened the door to the shop and made her way straight over to the art supplies. So focussed on trying to find a half-decent gift, she hadn't realised that another blonde had walked into the shop behind her, almost as if the woman was following her.<p>

"You paint?"

Caroline whipped around to face the face of the familiar voice and saw Rebekah standing behind her with her arms crossed. She had a brow raised in question as she waited for Caroline to answer her.

"No," that was the truth, "But I'm going to try to learn." That was definitely a lie.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Caroline suspiciously. She clearly wasn't entirely convinced, but she shrugged it off. Rebekah didn't particularly have a care in the world about Caroline's personal life.

"Whatever. I need your help, so I followed you here. What do you think Matt would like for a Valentine's present?"

Caroline's eyes widened and she shook her head to clear it. "What? You followed me here?"

"Yes, I said that already." Rebekah replied irritably. "Now tell me what Matt would like for Valentine's."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rebekah, an Original vampire, needed her help.

"Just pick something yourself. Make it personal. He would appreciate that more than you getting his ex-girlfriend to help you. Not that he's judgemental like that, because he's not, but he likes personal things. Something between the two of you. It's more meaningful that way."

Caroline swallowed nervously as she waited for the blonde to reply. Rebekah eventually gave a slow, thoughtful nod of her head.

"Okay, yeah, I can see that. Thanks for that." She said hesitantly, then eyed Caroline for a brief moment before nodding over to something on the shelf behind her. "My brother's been complaining about how he needs a new set of paintbrushes because his old ones are becoming frayed." She said, which made Caroline's whole body freeze.

"Oh, I wasn't –"

"Oh please, Caroline," Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I know you're messing around with Nik behind everyone's back because you don't want to face the judgement of all of your petty and ridiculous group of idiots you call 'friends'. If you're going to get him anything, don't get him useless paint that he's already got. Get him those brushes."

At this point, it was safe to say that Caroline was stunned from the overwhelming shock that came with Rebekah Mikaelson actually _helping_ her.

"Thanks, Rebekah." She said, the surprise still clear in her voice, but the gratefulness also evident. Rebekah looked at her for a brief moment, biting her lip, before nodding slightly.

"You're welcome."

Then Rebekah left.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Caroline found herself sitting in her car in her driveway, the keys in the ignition but the car not yet on. Her mind was too clouded with trying to come up with a reason to tell her friends why she couldn't spend Valentine's with them tonight. She considered telling them the truth – that she had been sneaking behind their backs to spend time with a certain Original Hybrid who had become her boyfriend just over four months ago, but she quickly shoved that idea to the back of her mind. That wouldn't go down well. Nor would them finding out that she had been lying if they figured it out themselves. Either way she was doomed, but she decided to not deal with the abundance of questions tonight and saved that problem for another day. Tonight, she would continue to lie. She took out her phone and stared at the message screen for a while before deciding on a little white lie.<p>

_Hey Elena and Bon. I can't catch up tonight anymore. Just got asked on a date by Lucas from Whitmore. Wish me luck! xoxo_

Lamest. Lie. _Ever_.

But it was something.

She went to go put her phone away, but stopped when it signalled a message and checked it. It was from Elena.

_Oh my god! Have fun! ;)_

_P.S. I don't think I've heard of a Lucas yet. Point him out to me in class next time!_

Caroline released a sarcastic laugh. Yeah, no, that wasn't happening because he wasn't real.

To stop herself from getting distracted further, she turned her phone off, then reversed out of the driveway and headed toward the Mikaelson mansion. Every time Caroline drove past the mansion, she was always taken aback from how massive it was. It looked classic on both the outside and inside, which was no surprised to her considering the Original family was 1000 years old, but it was still always a shock to the system to see something so incredibly beautiful in such a small town.

She pulled up in front of the Mikaelson mansion and made her way to the door, present in hand, and rang the doorbell. Not even two seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a smug looking Kol who instantly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Darling, how lovely to see you!" he exclaimed, then saw the present in Caroline's other hand. "Oh, is this for me? Love, you really shouldn't have, though I always knew you wanted me to be your Valentine."

He snatched the present from Caroline's grasp and she quickly shot her hands out to grab it away from him.

"Hey! It's not for you and you know it. Give it back, I just wrapped those!"

Kol held it up above their heads with a large grin on his face as he laughed at her attempts to get the gift back from him, finding the clear frustration on her face even more amusing as the seconds went by. That was until his brothers voice echoed through the lobby of the house.

"Kol, give it back to her and leave her alone. Go annoy Rebekah or Elijah for all I care."

Kol looked up at the ceiling and gave a dramatic sigh. "You're always ruining the fun, Niklaus. Take a joke for once." He said then shoved the present back into Caroline's hands before lazily strutting out of the room.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Kol's retreating form until he disappeared through the kitchen door, then turned to Klaus and gave him a warm smile before pulling him closer by the front of his shirt and placing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Hey there, Valentine."

Klaus let a hint of a smile cross his face as he placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling back to brush a stray blonde curl out of her eyes.

"Hello sweetheart. I apologise on my pretentious brother's behalf. He's always been quite the handful."

Caroline shook her head at him and put her hand over his where it rested on her cheek. "No, it's fine, really. I'm used to it. I got you something." She told him and put the perfectly wrapped present in his hands. "I hope you like it. I think you will anyway because you've been saying you need new ones, but I just hope I got a good brand…"

Klaus chuckled amused by her rambling and kissed her nose before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a narrow black box tied with a silver bow. He placed it carefully in her hands and closed her fingers around the slim veldt box.

"I'm sure I'll love it. Just as sure as I am that you're going to love yours."

She stared down at the expensive-looking box in her hand and shook her head at him. "This is such a Klaus present. I can tell already. The typical Klaus box with the typical Klaus ribbon." She teased and he gave her an amused smile.

"You can't say you don't love it. Now open it." He encouraged her and watched her expression carefully as she did so. When she opened the box, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop and clap a hand over her mouth to silent the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw the gorgeous diamond pendant hanging from a silver necklace.

"Oh my god, Klaus, it's beautiful."

Pleased by her reaction, he reached out and took the necklace from its box and undid the clasp to fasten it around her neck. Caroline looked down at the pendant hanging over the centre of her chest as he put it on her, then spun around and flung her arms around him as she kissed him deeply. He replied instantly and replied to her lips with a firmer kiss as his free arm snaked around her waist tightly, holding her securely against his body. Caroline loved how their bodies moulded together perfectly whenever they kissed and embraced one another. She loved the scruff along his jaw and his predominant cheekbones. She loved that dimpled smile that he always had reserved for her. She loved his henleys that she would wear the next morning after they'd spent the night together, and good god, how she loved those necklaces around his neck and grabbing them to pull him closer whenever she felt the need to have him near her.

As Caroline's thoughts blurred together into one, she breathed out the only words she could formulate that she knew Klaus would always say back, even if it had been the most difficult thing for him to say at first. Now, he said it freely and without a care, having finally learnt that love wasn't a vampire's greatest weakness.

"I love you, Klaus. So much it hurts."

He pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers as he cupped her face in his hands. Caroline smiled when she saw the happiness show in his eyes, knowing that it was those three words she had said that always perked up his mood rather than him having the same old tense and pain-filled expression whenever he was around anyone else. Caroline thought it was sad when she realised that she was the only one who truly saw the goodness inside of the man before her.

"As I love you, my dear Caroline."

"_Get a room!"_ Kol suddenly yelled from the kitchen he had disappeared into earlier.

Klaus' smile disappeared for a brief second before he swept up Caroline and sped them to his bedroom and set her down. Caroline took no time in pulling her dress over her head to reveal her ivory skin and her blushed-coloured lingerie. By the time her dress hit the floor, Klaus has already managed to remove his jeans, and Caroline wasted no time pulling off his Henley and tossing it to the side so she could grab his face in her hands and press a soft kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss immediately, his cherry red lips lovingly moving against hers as he slowly backed her towards his bed in the middle of the room and carefully lay her down. Whenever the two of them spent the night together, it was one of either two things: to satiate their need for each other or to show the level of love and care they had for each other. Caroline could tell that tonight was the latter with the way he dealt with her and her body like she was the most fragile and precious thing he had.

Her hands roamed over his broad chest and shoulders as he slowly began to leave a burning trail of kisses from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. Caroline let her eyes flutter shut and rolled her shoulders back from the pleasure of his lips and stubble caressing her skin as he covered her body with purposeful kisses. As he reached her cleavage, Caroline let out a soft moan and arched her back, allowing him to reach under her to undo the clasp of her bra and remove the clothing from her body to reveal her plump breasts. As his lips continued their pursuit down her cleavage and stomach, he cupped her breasts with his hands and massaged them slowly, rubbing the hard nub of her nipples between this thumb and forefinger as he did so, eliciting more moans from Caroline along with her repeating his name in an airy voice like a mantra.

Caroline felt like her body was on fire, every inch of her skin burning wherever he touched and kissed her. She had been longing for this moment since they planned to spend this evening together, and now that it was finally here, Caroline had never experienced such a pleasurable high. So focussed on trying to not fall apart in his grip, a surprised groan escaped her lips as she felt him peel her panties off and his tongue slide along her clit slowly and purposefully. Each stroke of his tongue both pleasured and exhausted her, making her chest heave even more with each one as she tried to focus on steadying her breath but failed to do so. Her toes curled as she tried to not squirm as he continued to please her, but Klaus released her breasts and grabbed hold of her hips to keep her from moving when she fail to do so herself.

Struggling from the need to breathe and the want to pleasure him like he had her, she knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips back up to hers to distract him with a passionate kiss as she used one hand to pull down his underwear and wrapped her fingers around his length. He moaned into her mouth as she began to pump and she silenced him by deepening the kiss and letting her tongue dance with his. Klaus fisted the bed quilt in his hands on either side of her head, trying desperately to not instantly give in to the blonde goddess beneath him. Unable to keep full control of himself any longer, he ran his thumb over her clit, causing her to let go of his length and grab onto his shoulders tightly out of reflex, digging her nails into his skin. Once she released him, he slowly slid inside of her, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde beauty. Caroline threw her head back against the pillow and arched her back in reaction to the pleasure shooting through her body. Taking care, he found a slow and steady rhythm to his thrusts that matched both of their needs, and Caroline aided him by rolling her hips forward to meet with his thrusts. She felt lightheaded, the pleasure pooling in her stomach double time after each time he pushed his hard length back into her entrance. The sensation made her toes curl tightly and both her breath and his became heavier with each action.

Their moaning echoed around the room, as did the sound of skin slapping against each other as their thrusts became more urgent as they began to reach their climax. Caroline grabbed onto his arms tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a scream that was nothing but thrilling for Klaus to hear come from his lover. As she tightened around him and rode out her orgasm, he grit his teeth and thrust into her urgently until he joined her in falling over the edge. Releasing the breath that they'd both been holding, he pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed beside her, wrapping his arm securely around Caroline and pulling her up against him. She pressed her face into his neck as she tried to steady her breathing, then placed loving kisses on the exposed skin, whispering sweet nothings until they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I had seriously no inspiration because I actually seriously despise Valentine's Day because I always end up sitting at home watching Disney movies drinking red wine by myself every year (Yes, I am a walking stereotype) while all my friends go out with their boyfriends and girlfriends. That, and I also have had a serious case of writers block for about seven months, so it's been a nightmare to write lately. Hopefully this one-shot turned out better than I think it did. I just wanted to write a Valentine's Day drabble because I thought you guys would like it and it is the season for it after all! <strong>

**Anywho, I'd love to see what you thought in reviews!**

**Ciao for now**

**Celeste xoxo**


	26. What She Missed - Poem

**Alrighty, so I was bored the other day and whipped up this little Klaroline poem because I had an idea floating around in my head. It's definitely not my best poetry, but it's Klaroline, so I don't particularly care! Hopefully it's not too awful. Anyway, enjoy!**

Ball gowns and jewels,

But we're not royal.

Champagne that sparkles,

To sip for a while.

A hand held out,

An offer to take.

He knew all along

That her act was fake.

Crystal glasses,

And pretty little things.

Perfect for a princess,

See the joy it brings.

Gifts of glamour,

And a horse-drawn carriage.

He knew that she wouldn't

Settle for average.

He spoilt her

With letters, dresses and jewels

Many told him to give up,

But he did not listen to fools.

He kept trying

Until one day he took his leave.

She felt guilty about the love

She never let him receive.

A distraction, possibly,

Could help her move on.

But forgetting was difficult

Because it felt wrong.

She missed it all;

The letters, jewels and gowns.

Closing her eyes, she holds them close,

Her lips settling into a frown.

So this was it,

Her mistake.

Something that she would

Never again make.

Where is he now?

What can she do?

She considered her options,

Then she knew.

Away she went,

leaving her small town life.

After all, it had caused her

Enough trouble and strife.

Traveling eased her mind,

She saw great sights.

Then found a bar in New Orleans,

With dimmed down lights.

She entered the building,

Cast her eyes around the room.

Decorating the place,

Were flowers in bloom.

By the jazz band,

She saw him there.

She couldn't help

But stop and stare.

Their eyes caught

And they grew wide.

There was no point

In trying to hide.

Then it happened,

Something she hadn't seen in a while.

Upon his face,

Was a genuinely fond smile.


End file.
